Things Never Change II
by PoseidonDemon
Summary: Suite de "Things Never Change." Des années ont passé depuis la "mort" de Naruto. Shikamaru mène la résistance contre Danzô, devenu Hokage, et menaçant d'entrer en guerre, lorsqu'il apprend par Kakashi la vérité à propos de Naruto. Shonen-ai ShikaNaru.
1. The Encounter

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre :** Romance/Angst.

**Pairing :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change II », _suite de _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**, que j'ai également traduit. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur :** Et voici déjà le second tome de cette superbe histoire ! À l'instant où j'écris ces mots, l'auteur n'a pour l'instant publié que dix chapitres –enfin, neuf, si on enlève le prologue ci-dessous-, aussi vais-je peut-être poster ma traduction de façon plus irrégulière, histoire de ne pas la rattraper trop vite. Elle et moi vous remercions pour les reviews et votre assiduité à suivre le premier volume, et espérons qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci ! Aussi, merci à **Tsubaki-manga-girl, yaoifan23, falcs, yaoienfoli, lynnalie, kawu93, bellyna34** et **Ookami Kistune** d'avoir reviewé le chapitre 20 du premier tome. Merci à **NanaPowa, onarluca, Envy love, Sept, Jesse . James . 92** et **Sinoa** de m'avoir ajouté en Favorite Author et/ou Author Alert et/ou d'avoir ajouté « Things Never Change » en Favorite Story ! Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter du prologue, qui est une petite « mise en bouche », comme l'a si bien défini **yaoienfoli, **et reviewer à la fin =P.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Contenu non-approprié pour les enfants de moins de 16 ans, et les lecteurs sont fortement mis en garde. Le contenu qui suit se compose mais ne se limite pas à de légers actes sexuels, du viol non-décrit, du langage inapproprié, de la violence, la mort de certains personnages, et des relations entre hommes.

* * *

**Prologue :** _« The Encounter »_ _(La Rencontre)_

Le cœur de Naruto lui battait dans la gorge tandis qu'il courait rapidement à travers la forêt, sautant de branche en branche pour s'enfuir. Il regarda nerveusement par-dessus son épaule pour voir s'il était toujours poursuivi. Il augmenta l'allure, espérant semer son poursuivant, juste pour trébucher sur une branche et chuter douloureusement au sol.

« Merde ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond et en continuant sa course, au sol cette fois-ci.

Il pouvait sentir son poursuiveur gagner du terrain sur lui. Il concentra son chakra dans ses pieds pour se donner un accès de vitesse, une astuce qu'il avait apprise de quelqu'un qu'il avait jadis appelé son ami. Il se renfrogna, mais était cependant heureux de l'avoir apprise.

_« Bon sang ! »_ pensa-t-il en sentant plus distinctement le chakra de son poursuivant.

« Konoha ne peut pas juste me laisser tranquille ?! » s'écria-t-il rageusement par-dessus son épaule, tout en maintenant son allure.

« Naruto ! Arrête-toi ! » s'exclama une voix de derrière lui. « Je t'en prie, tu ne comprends pas ! »

Le blond ferma momentanément les yeux, écartant la voix qui avait autrefois été un réconfort à entendre. Il serra la mâchoire, et ses lèvres se courbèrent en un air grave. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être capturé, même par lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que Tsunade l'avait envoyé _lui_ d'entre tous.

_« Shika, s'il-te-plaît, va-t-en juste... »_ implora-t-il intérieurement le brun d'abandonner.

Naruto ignora la demande de ce dernier et continua à courir aussi rapidement que possible. Ses yeux d'un bleu radieux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il sentit que Shikamaru le rattrapait. Il essaya désespérément de mettre de la distance entre eux, mais le jeune Nara n'abandonnait pas.

Shikamaru était juste hors de sa portée. Il n'allait pas abandonner, pas maintenant, alors qu'il l'avait finalement retrouvé. Ses yeux reflétaient une détermination aussi forte que le jour où il avait découvert Naruto agonisant.

« Naruto ! Attends, je t'en prie ! » proféra-t-il sur un ton suppliant.

« Je me suis tenu loin de Konoha tout ce temps, je ne suis pas revenu une seule fois, et je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Alors s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi ! » répliqua le blond.

« Tu te trompes ! Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance ! »

Naruto échappa un rire creux. « Je ne peux croire personne de Konoha, même pas _toi,_ » déclara-t-il, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

_« Pardon, Shika. »_

Shikamaru eut l'impression que son cœur lui était arraché de la poitrine. La confiance qu'il avait eu tant de mal à mériter n'existait plus. Ses yeux se mouillèrent, mais il n'allait pas abandonner. Naruto allait écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, même si cela devait le tuer.

« Naruto ! Écoute-moi ! » s'écria-t-il en composant des signes de mains.

Le concerné regarda derrière lui et vit les ombres s'étendre dans sa direction, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur. Il savait que si Shikamaru le piégeait dans son jutsu, tout serait fini. Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues, et il réagit promptement en créant une centaine de clones ou plus, dont le génie ne put capturer et maintenir à distance que quelques douzaines avec sa technique.

« Naruto, je ne vais pas me battre contre toi ! » s'exclama-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Il dissipa son jutsu et regarda les clones se précipiter sur lui, et il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son flanc et attendit.

Le brun ferma étroitement les yeux. Il pouvait voir Naruto dans son esprit, et il sourit, malgré que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux fermés. Il n'allait pas riposter, même si cela signifiait sa mort.

« Je t'aime, Naruto. »


	2. Naruto's Nindo

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre :** Romance/Angst.

**Pairing :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change II », _suite de _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**, que j'ai également traduit. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur :** Bonsoir, chers lecteurs et lectrices ! J'avais annoncé la suite pour le lundi soir… J'ai dépassé ma deadline de deux heures, honte sur moi ! LOL. Bref, le prologue a l'air d'avoir eu l'effet escompté et de vous avoir fait vous poser des questions quant à la réaction de Naruto à la déclaration de Shikamaru. Et bien, dans ce chapitre, la réponse… n'apparaît pas ! Haha, désolé, mais l'auteur sait maintenir le suspens ! Nous retrouvons donc Shikamaru AVANT la scène du prologue, ainsi que la fille avec laquelle cette histoire nous a réconciliés : Ino ! =D Je remercie **Tsubaki-manga-girl, lynnalie, NanaPowa, kawu93, Groumde, slash-versus-slash, milianneloke, yaone-kami, yaoifan23, AkuriAtsuki** et **bellyna34** d'avoir reviewé, ainsi que **Jesse . James . 92, lapoulpe123, lynnalie, ChibiRyu013, Shirafune-chan, NanaPowa, laulaustory, xLydiiaa, zebulonr, Natty19, nushan ynis, Groumde, maos07, falcs, slash-versus-slash, yaone-kami, Ookami Kistune, yaoifan23, D3bor4-h, Yami Shino** et **Tite Lena** d'avoir ajouté cette histoire en Alert et/ou Favorite. Un petit coucou à Vi-kun aussi, sinon je me ferais encore grondé de l'avoir oublié XD. J'aimerais également demander à ceux qui suivent depuis longtemps sans reviewer s'ils pouvaient laisser juste un petit commentaire. Je ne peux vous forcer, mais ça me ferait plaisir, et ça ferait aussi plaisir à l'auteur. Elle n'a pas manqué de me dire qu'elle était très heureuse des reviews qu'a obtenues le prologue ! =) Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de ce premier chapitre, et attends avec impatience vos impressions =D.

**Note de l'auteur original :** Un peu d'OOC, mais rien d'extrême, du moins je ne pense pas. Aussi, beaucoup de chapitres seront centrés sur Konoha et Shikamaru, mais cela mène à ce que vous avez vu dans le prologue/teaser. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous continuerez à lire et à reviewer =).

* * *

**Premier chapitre : **_« Naruto's Nindo » (Le Nindo de Naruto)_

**~Des mois plus tôt~**

La lumière du soleil vacilla à travers les stores d'une chambre vide, et une couche de poussière s'était formée sur tout à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une silhouette apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, balayant du regard la chambre abandonnée. Ses cheveux étaient longs et bruns, et elle avait un air sévère. La femme soupira en se souvenant que son fils ne dormirait nulle part ailleurs que dans la chambre d'invité.

Elle secoua la tête et se tourna, traversant le couloir pour faire face à une porte fermée. Ses yeux reflétaient de la préoccupation quand elle toqua. Il était presque trois heures de l'après-midi, et Shikamaru dormait encore. Il était vrai que son fils était paresseux, mais il était toutefois un ninja, et, en tant que tel, il n'était pas en état de dormir après midi.

La femme fronça les sourcils quand ses coups restèrent sans réponse. Elle attendit quelques secondes, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua à cette vue. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, même à une heure si tardive. Shikamaru avait baissé les stores et fermé les volets pour empêcher la lumière d'entrer.

« Shikamaru, allez, il faut que tu te lèves, » dit-elle gentiment, bien qu'elle n'abordait habituellement pas une telle fainéantise de cette manière.

La masse sur le lit ignora simplement sa voix et serra l'oreiller sur sa tête. Il savait quel jour ils étaient, et il ne voulait pas y prendre part. Yoshino soupira en posant le bol de soupe qu'elle tenait sur la table de chevet, avant d'ouvrir les stores et d'inonder la pièce de lumière. Shikamaru ferma étroitement les yeux face à la lumière qui les agressait à présent. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus que se vautrer dans le noir pour le reste de la journée. Bon sang, peut-être même pour toujours.

« Je t'ai apporté de la soupe, » dit-elle, dans l'espoir qu'il mange.

« Merci, » parvint-il à bredouiller à travers l'oreiller sur sa tête.

« Shikamaru, je m'inquiète pour toi. »

« Je vais bien, je suis juste fatigué à cause du travail. En plus, c'est mon jour de congé. »

« Je sais que c'est bien plus que ça. »

Shikamaru se redressa au commentaire qu'avait fait sa mère, et le ton sur lequel elle l'avait fait. Son visage arborait un air colérique, et il voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul. Yoshino lança un regard au veston orange usé que son fils portait, et elle soupira légèrement.

Ses traits se fondirent en une expression de compréhension, et ses yeux se pointèrent vers le calendrier sur le mur, mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, son fils le fit.

« J'ai juste besoin d'être seul pour le moment, » la pria-t-il avec un regard sérieux qui l'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait pour lui.

« Cela fait trois ans maintenant. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de tourner la page ? » demanda-t-elle, en espérant que son fils avancerait finalement dans sa vie.

Yoshino souhaitait juste mettre fin à la souffrance de son fils de tout son cœur. Elle aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour cela, mais elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Sors, » lui dit-il sèchement.

Elle acquiesça, et sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle se tint avec le dos contre le battant, des larmes dans les yeux. Son fils souffrait, et pourtant, il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne pouvait faire. Elle se maudissait parfois d'avoir été volontaire pour la mission à Suna. Elle croyait qu'elle aurait pu empêcher la peine de son enfant si elle avait été là pour lui.

Elle était revenue quelques mois après la mort de Naruto, pour retrouver Shikamaru complètement détruit. Il ne mangeait pas, ne dormait pas ou ne s'entraînait pas. Tout ce qu'il faisait était être allongé au lit à fixer le plafond, donnant l'impression d'être perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle se souvint du jour où elle avait découvert la nature de la relation de Shikamaru avec Naruto, et où tout sembla s'éclairer. Ce fut d'abord étrange de penser que son fils était amoureux d'un autre garçon, mais après avoir vu sa douleur, elle avait su qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que l'accepter, ce qu'elle fit.

Shikamaru n'avait pas juste perdu un ami ou un équipier, mais son premier amour. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer la peine qu'il ressentait, et se sentait horrible de ne pas être capable de l'en protéger. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le rôle des mères ? Une mère est censée soutenir et protéger ses enfants. Yoshino avait le sentiment de l'avoir abandonné en le laissant tout seul alors qu'elle était à Suna.

Shikamaru écouta ses pas s'évanouir lorsqu'elle partit enfin de derrière sa porte, et soupira. Trois ans, déjà ? Il lui semblait que ce n'était qu'hier que Naruto était allongé à côté de lui.

_« Comment est-ce que ça a pu se finir comme ça ? »_ demanda-t-il silencieusement.

Il baissa les yeux vers la veste de Naruto, qu'il avait prise pour la porter. Il était vrai qu'il avait autrefois pensé que l'orange était une couleur affreuse, mais, avec le temps, elle était devenue sa préférée.

Il s'assit dans son lit, fixant le sol à travers un regard éteint. Aujourd'hui aurait été le dix-huitième anniversaire de Naruto. Il pouvait entendre la célébration qui coïncidait avec le jour de sa naissance, le festival de la « victoire héroïque » du Quatrième Hokage sur le Kyūbi.

_« Un __**héros**__ qui scelle cette chose dans un gamin… Quel couillon, »_ songea sombrement Shikamaru.

Il grimaça en les écoutant tous rire et s'amuser en célébrant l'homme qui avait rendu la vie de Naruto si malheureuse, et il détestait cela. Il les détestait d'être heureux, aujourd'hui d'entre tous les autres jours. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit, pas après avoir rendu la vie du blondin si misérable dès son tout début. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tout laisser derrière lui, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

_« Je hais cet endroit. »_

Ses yeux reprirent bien vite leur regard brisé d'avant son élan de colère. Il ne se sentait habituellement pas si mal, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de la nouvelle de la mort de Naruto. Il se souvenait de tout bien trop clairement pour son propre bien. Le jour où il l'avait apprise revint le submerger.

**~Flashback~**

Shikamaru se réveilla avec un air assommé et se redressa rapidement, manquant tomber à terre dans son état d'étourdissement, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait était retrouver Naruto. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, qui le poussa à se recoucher. Le jeune Nara constata qu'elle appartenait à Sakura, et la repoussa avec brusquerie, la faisant presque tomber.

« Ne me touche pas, » gronda-t-il à l'adresse de la kunoichi, qui était à nouveau en larmes.

Il fixa sur elle un regard noir, puis le porta sur un Sasuke à l'air très indifférent. Il planta son regard dans celui de l'Uchiha et les deux se fixèrent intensément, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre dans un grincement, mettant fin à leur échange, du moins pour l'instant.

« Quand repartons-nous, bon sang ?! Naruto a besoin de nous ! »

Kakashi n'aurait rien souhaité d'autre qu'y retourner, mais il avait des ordres. On lui avait ordonné de dire à tout le monde que Naruto était _mort._ Kakashi détestait devoir leur mentir, mais l'ordre venait de l'Hokage elle-même. Sasuke comprit la réaction du jōnin plus vite que les autres. Ils se sentaient tous mal à l'aise en sa présence.

« Nous n'y allons pas. La mission a été annulée. »

« QUOI ? POURQUOI ?! OÙ EST NARUTO ?! » s'époumona Shikamaru, frappé de panique.

« L'ont-ils trouvé ? » demanda Sakura, espérant plus qu'il ne l'était possible que c'était le cas.

Kakashi secoua faiblement la tête. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient baissés vers le sol. Tout au fond de lui, il savait déjà ce que son sensei dirait. Sakura semblait déroutée. Shikamaru, pendant ce temps, était partagé entre pleurs et cris. Il savait que quelque chose d'horrible s'était produit, mais quoi ?

« Danzō l'a eu ? » demanda-t-il, essayant frénétiquement de découvrir où Naruto se trouvait.

Kakashi décida de le dire d'un seul souffle.

« Naruto est mort. La Racine de l'ANBU l'a tué. »

Shikamaru entendit vaguement un hurlement, et remarqua tous les regards posés sur lui. Cela lui prit quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'il était celui qui avait hurlé assez fort pour que la moitié du personnel de l'hôpital arrive en courant dans la pièce, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait l'impression de mourir. Ses cris résonnèrent en écho à travers tout l'hôpital pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'on ne parvienne à le calmer.

**~Fin du Flashback~**

Les pensées du jeune homme furent interrompues par de lourds coups frappés à sa porte, qu'il ignora. Ceux-ci se firent de plus en plus forts, et commencèrent à sembler plus pressants. Il voulait juste que tout le monde s'en aille et le laisse tranquille.

« S'il-te-plaît, je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais être seul. »

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur à l'absence de réponse autre que des coups. Il traîna son corps apathique hors du lit et marcha vers la porte, mais elle s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre. Shikamaru se retrouva à faire face à un membre de la Racine. Il fixa d'un regard noir l'homme pâle devant lui. Il haïssait tous ceux qui étaient volontairement fidèles à Danzō.

« L'Hokage désire te voir, » fit celui-ci d'une voix vide.

Le génie acquiesça en réponse et suivit le membre de la Racine jusqu'à la tour de l'Hokage, en lui lançant un regard noir pendant tout ce temps.

Les yeux de l'homme blafard étaient dénués d'émotion lorsqu'il parlait, bien que cela ne fût pas une surprise pour Shikamaru. Il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il en était de même pour la totalité de la Racine de l'ANBU. Être dénués d'émotion était le but de leur entraînement, et cette idée écœurait le brun. Les émotions étaient ce qui rendait une personne humaine, alors pourquoi leur retirer ? Il foudroya l'homme du regard dans son dos tandis qu'il le suivait.

Les rues étaient bondées de participants au festival, et le niveau sonore était bien plus élevé que ce que le brun pouvait supporter. Son sang semblait bouillir à chaque rire qu'il entendait. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer rire aujourd'hui. Après tout, il savait ce que ce jour avait été pour Naruto, et il le détestait. Il trouva un léger réconfort dans le fait que le dernier anniversaire du blondin se soit passé entre amis, mais cela ne le consola pas longtemps. Il savait qu'un anniversaire n'aurait pas compensé des années de mauvais traitement, et même de torture.

Shikamaru soupira et fixa le sol tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la tour de l'_Hokage._ Ses poings se serrèrent contre son flanc. Le membre de la Racine regarda en arrière vers lui avec un sourire narquois lorsqu'il remarqua que le brun était à peine capable de garder son sang-froid. Ce dernier lui envoya un regard dégoûté. Il les détestait tous.

« Un problème ? » demanda l'homme blême sur un ton moqueur.

« Non, pas du tout, » répondit rageusement Shikamaru.

Le membre de la Racine eut un nouveau sourire satisfait avant de se retourner. Rapidement, ils entrèrent dans la tour de l'Hokage. L'homme pâle abandonna Shikamaru dans la salle d'attente et pénétra dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Le brun bouillonnait de rage. Non seulement il avait prévu de se vautrer dans la culpabilité et le chagrin toute la journée, mais il était en plus forcé de venir dans cet endroit pour faire face à l'homme qu'il détestait le plus en ce jour parmi tous les autres. Il serra la mâchoire dans l'espoir de tenir sa langue, mais les chances qu'il en soit capable étaient minces, voire nulles.

L'homme pâle sortit la tête du bureau de l'Hokage et s'adressa à lui. « Danzō-sama va te recevoir à présent. » Il acheva sa phrase par un sourire narquois, sachant très bien à quel point Shikamaru éprouvait de l'aversion pour son supérieur.

Le kishi entra dans la pièce et lança un regard noir à l'homme balafré et recouvert de bandages qui était assis derrière le bureau. Il était à peine capable de garder le contrôle de son corps. Il était furieux à la vue de l'homme qui avait ordonné la mort de Naruto avant même que le conseil ne l'ait décidée. Il pensait de lui qu'il était dégoûtant et sournois.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Hokage-_sama_ ? » dit-il, en prononçant la dernière partie sur un ton venimeux.

Danzō se contenta de sourire face à l'attitude du gamin envers lui. Oh, qu'il aimait tourmenté Shikamaru, ou qui que ce soit qui s'opposait en fait à lui de quelque manière que ce fût. Il fit un sourire un peu démoniaque au jeune homme, avant de parler. Shikamaru continua à leur envoyer des regards noirs, à lui et à l'homme pâle, qui se tenait près de lui.

« C'est à propos de ta dernière mission, » déclara vaguement Danzō, en l'observant essayer de comprendre de quoi il parlait exactement.

« Eh bien, à propos de quoi spécifiquement ? » rétorqua-t-il désagréablement.

« C'était un échec complet. En fait, il s'agit juste d'un des nombreux échecs qui composent la totalité de ta carrière de shinobi, » affirma le dirigeant de la Racine avec un rictus satisfait.

« J'ai écrit un rapport détaillé qui explique de quelle manière cette mission était impossible dès le départ ! » répliqua le surdoué avec véhémence.

Le membre de la Racine se précipita à côté de Shikamaru plus vite que ce dernier n'aurait pu cligner des yeux, tenant un kunai contre son cou. Le brun ne tressaillit même pas, et, pour être honnête, il n'en avait plus rien à faire d'être tué, maintenant. S'il était tué tout de suite, peut-être reverrait-il Naruto à nouveau.

« Est-ce une façon de parler à ton Hokage ? » questionna l'autre jeune homme sur un ton menaçant, avant de le relâcher, sur les ordres de Danzō.

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez convoqué ici mon jour de congé ? » demanda Shikamaru, dangereusement proche de crier.

« Non, en fait, ce n'est pas pour cela, » fit l'Hokage, avec ce sourire mauvais, avant de poursuivre. « Tu es rétrogradé, » déclara-t-il de manière égale.

Shikamaru serra les dents et resserra ses poings contre son flanc, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas attaquer Danzō ici et sur-le-champ. Ce dernier l'observa, avant de continuer.

« C'est tout, » répondit-il au silence du désormais genin. Le jeune Nara tremblait de colère en sortant de son bureau, et il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Shikamaru put sentir des regards sur lui alors qu'il sortait comme une furie. Danzō semblait peut-être y aller doucement avec lui, mais, en vérité, ce n'était pas le cas. L'Hokage avait fait de sa vie un véritable enfer, juste pour son plaisir, semblait-il. Il avait fait exprès de le rétrograder le jour du festival, sachant que le brun avait autrefois un lien avec le « petit monstre. » Certains penseraient que le Kage d'un Village Caché avait des affaires plus pressantes desquelles s'occuper, mais, dans le cas de Danzō, il semblait qu'il eût toujours du temps pour briser les rêves et les espoirs de ceux qui osaient se rebeller ou s'opposer à lui.

Le cœur de Shikamaru battait violemment dans sa poitrine sous la colère et la frustration qu'il éprouvait envers cette situation manifestement désespérée. Il courut à travers la foule des participants au festival dans une furie aveugle. Il avait déjà été rétrogradé une fois avant celle-ci, et il était à présent de nouveau genin, sans mentionner que cela avait dû se produire aujourd'hui d'entre tous les autres jours.

Ino se trouvait parmi les gens qu'il poussa rudement hors de son chemin dans sa colère. Elle trébucha vers l'avant, mais se rattrapa avant de tomber. Irritée, elle leva le poing et le brandit de façon menaçante. Elle se mit à crier sans commencer par regarder.

« Hé ! Connard, fais attention à où tu-. » Ses mots se perdirent quand elle remarqua qui exactement l'avait bousculée.

« Shikamaru ! Attends ! » s'écria-t-elle à travers la foule, mais le brun ignora ses appels.

Ino savait qu'il était rare que Shikamaru soit grossier comme cela, et le suivit rapidement. Son inquiétude s'accentuait de seconde en seconde tandis qu'elle se mit à courir pour le rattraper._ « Bon sang, ralentis ! »_ pensa-t-elle avec détresse. Elle le vit arriver rapidement en vue et se rendit compte qu'il avait fortement ralenti son pas depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la foule.

« Shikamaru ! Arrête-toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle vigoureusement.

Le concerné stoppa et se retourna pour la regarder. Il vit à quel point elle semblait inquiète, et se sentit coupable de l'avoir fuie ainsi, mais il avait dû s'éloigner de ces gens. Il tremblait encore de colère, même maintenant, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Ses yeux clairs s'obscurcirent d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle le regarda.

Elle se souvenait que lors de la dernière visite de Shikamaru à la tour de l'Hokage, il était revenu couvert de sang, mais il semblait avoir réussi à garder la bouche fermée cette fois-ci. Elle se faisait du souci pour lui depuis que Danzō était devenu Hokage, sachant que celui-ci était responsable de la mort de Naruto. Elle soupira de soulagement qu'il ne soit pas blessé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton sérieux.

« Rien, » répondit-il sèchement en lui tournant le dos.

Ino enserra étroitement son bras et refusa de le laisser aller où que ce soit. « Ne me mens pas, bon sang ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« J'ai été rétrogradé… encore, » fut-il à peine capable de dire à travers sa crise de rage.

« Shikamaru… » fit-elle doucement, mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, il l'interrompit.

« J'abandonne, » déclara-t-il sur un ton réfléchi. « Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. »

Les yeux d'Ino se remplirent de larmes en entendant son ami dire une telle chose. Son regard refléta de la colère tandis qu'elle lançait son bras en arrière et le balança en avant en le giflant avec force.

« Idiot ! Tu as oublié ? »

Les yeux de Shikamaru s'agrandirent. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier, même si, parfois, il aurait souhaité pouvoir tout oublier et prendre un nouveau départ. Naruto avait toujours déblatéré à propos de son nindo de « ne jamais abandonner, » même s'il l'avait fait autrefois, mais il avait fait le serment de l'honorer, ce nindo que lui ainsi que le reste des Rookie Nine avaient l'intention de suivre.

« Non, je ne pourrais jamais oublier, » répondit-il solennellement.

« Bien. Allons-y, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui saisit le poignet et le traîna à nouveau dans la foule. Elle avait ressenti que la Racine les suivait depuis un moment à présent, mais elle voulait les semer dans la masse. Quelques mois plus tôt, la Racine avait commencé à suivre la plupart des Rookie Nine, ainsi que l'équipe Gai. Les soupçons de Danzō n'avaient cessé de grandir, et il savait que la plupart des shinobi, en particulier les plus jeunes générations, ne lui étaient pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu loyaux.

Elle pouvait sentir les signatures de chakra se dissiper, et se mit à courir pour les éloigner encore plus de la Racine. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils n'atteignent Ichiraku Ramen. Le corps de Shikamaru était moins tendu, mais son humeur était toujours épouvantable. Ino se courba, haletante.

Le bar à ramen avait été transformé en un vrai restaurant avec l'aide des Hyūga et des Akimichi. Il y avait encore un endroit pour commander le long du comptoir avec des sièges, mais la plupart des gens mangeait à l'intérieur ces jours-ci. Teuchi vit les deux entrer et leur fit un sourire chaleureux.

Shikamaru était devenu un client régulier depuis la mort de Naruto, de même que les autres qui étaient dans la tranche d'âge de ce dernier. Teuchi semblait un peu éreinté à cause du festival. C'était une journée chargée, mais il avait toujours du temps pour Shikamaru, tout comme il en avait toujours eu pour Naruto.

« Hé, vous deux, je m'inquiétais. Ça fait des jours que je ne vous ai pas vus ! » La dernière partie était principalement adressée au jeune Nara.

« Je ne me sentais pas dans mon assiette ces derniers temps, » répondit celui-ci.

« Ah, eh bien, tu aurais dû venir plus tôt alors. Mes ramen t'auraient remis d'aplomb, » sourit le restaurateur.

Shikamaru trouvait difficile de froncer les sourcils en sa présence, et sourit légèrement. Teuchi les installa et prit personnellement leur commande. Le génie n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de passer la sienne.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? »

« Le Spécial Uzumaki, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Teuchi acquiesça, s'étant douté à l'avance qu'il demanderait cela. Il se tourna vers Ino, qui souriait.

« La même chose pour moi. »

La blonde se concentra sur les signatures de chakra proches et soupira de soulagement. Personne d'autre qu'eux n'était shinobi ici. Shikamaru lui lança un regard légèrement préoccupé, mais l'abandonna quand elle secoua la tête. Il était important qu'ils ne soient pas suivis jusqu'ici.

Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils ne mangent, et cela réjouit Ino de voir sa figure fraternelle s'alimenter. L'humeur de Shikamaru s'éclaircissait, et sa colère se dissipait un peu à chaque bouchée. Le Spécial Uzumaki était la préparation exacte que Naruto avait commandée presque tous les jours. Teuchi avait très mal pris la mort du blondin, et, pour lui rendre hommage, il avait mis ses ramen spéciales au menu et leur avait donné son nom.

Le restaurateur leur apporta l'addition. Elle était normale, mais le papier en dessous portait des informations vitales sur les futurs plans de Danzō. Le cœur de Shikamaru manqua un battement, et Ino essaya d'empêcher son visage d'exprimer de l'émotion au cas où ils seraient surveillés.

« Ce n'est pas bon, » fut tout ce que le jeune homme put dire.


	3. Kakashi's Letter

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre :** Romance/Angst.

**Pairing :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change II »,_ suite de _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**, que j'ai également traduit. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note de l'auteur original :** Faites attention, il y a des flashbacks. Danzō est OOC, désolée. Aussi, certaines choses pourraient être considérées comme dérangeantes, mais je n'en suis cependant pas certaine, comme mon niveau de « dérangeant » est probablement un niveau totalement différent de celui de la plupart d'entre vous. J'ai fait de mon mieux, et j'espère que c'est bien. =)

**Note du traducteur :** Beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendaient avec empressement, voici le second chapitre de cette histoire ! J'espère que ce nouveau délai d'attente, différent du rythme auquel j'ai publié le premier tome, ne vous aura pas fait fuir, mais le baccalauréat approche, je n'ai donc plus autant de temps pour moi. Prouvez que vous êtes toujours là et toujours fidèles en laissant un petit commentaire, ce serait super ! Je remercie, en mon nom comme en celui de l'auteur, **Tsubaki-manga-girl, lynnalie, MilianneLoke, slash-versus-slash, Sinoa, yaoienfoli, An author alone in the dark, Kira, Asuka Tanku** et **Koyukii-chan** d'avoir reviewé. Je remercie également **lynnalie, Sinoa, An author alone in the dark, liarina, Asuka Tanku, Koyukii-chan, aleane, Goul, La-Faucheuse, nanie-bzh,** et **kistune-tsuku** d'avoir ajouté cette histoire et son premier tome en Alert et/ou Favorite. Beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent comment Danzō a pu devenir Hokage. La réponse apparaît dans ce chapitre, dans lequel survient également un triste événement.

**(Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Technique d'Invocation.)**

**

* * *

**

**Deuxième chapitre :** _« Kakashi's Letter » (La Lettre de Kakashi)_

Kakashi ouvrit péniblement les yeux et s'efforça de lever sa tête lourde. Il examina avec circonspection la pièce obscure dans laquelle il était gardé. Il soupira discrètement en réalisant qu'il était tout seul. Il était assis sur le sol froid et humide, ses bras enchaînés au-dessus de lui par des liens chargés de chakra. Il se débattit, faisant même passer son propre chakra à travers les entraves, mais tout cela était vain. Il n'irait nulle part pour le moment.

Le ninja copieur pouvait sentit le sang couler à travers son cuir chevelu et goutter douloureusement le long de son visage. Il savait que ses mains étaient attachées, mais, par habitude, il essaya de s'essuyer le visage, et ne fut que plus frustré par la situation. Il serra les dents dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa colère. Après quelques profondes inspirations, il fut capable de recouvrer sa maîtrise de soi et ferma les yeux pour attendre la prochaine série de coups qui allait sûrement venir.

Après que Danzō était devenu Hokage, il avait entièrement dissout l'ANBU, mais il leur avait donné l'opportunité de rejoindre la Racine, à condition qu'ils soient capables de passer l'entraînement que tous les membres devaient subir. Kakashi l'avait volontairement rejoint. Il avait passé tout l'entraînement avec aisance et s'était attiré l'attention de Danzō avec sa compétence et sa façon de faire efficace. Sa personnalité semblait être redevenue celle de ses jeunes jours, avant la mort d'Obito, et le reste de ses pairs le voyait comme un traître pour avoir rejoint Danzō si facilement.

Kakashi passait beaucoup de temps en mission, dont il parvenait toujours à remplir les objectifs. À chaque mission remplie, Danzō était de plus en plus intéressé par le ninja aux cheveux d'argent. Il avait trouvé cela étrange que celui-ci soit si acceptant quant à son règne, mais il _semblait_ que celui-ci était en fait heureux que Tsunade soit partie.

Le jōnin avait continué à monter en grade, et avait bientôt gagné la confiance de Danzō; du moins, autant de confiance qu'un tel homme pouvait avoir en qui que ce soit. Ce dernier avait officiellement fait de lui le commandant en second de la Racine, ainsi que son garde du corps personnel. Bien que Danzō ait élevé le ninja aux cheveux d'argent si loin, il lui avait tout de même apposé le sceau maudit du silence, pour qu'il ne puisse ainsi jamais le trahir, du moins oralement.

C'était le défaut de la malédiction du silence. Elle paralysait sa victime si celle-ci _parlait_ de manière traître. Kakashi avait habilement trouvé un point faible à cette malédiction et s'en était servi à son avantage. Il avait découvert qu'en écrivant, il pouvait retransmettre des informations sur les plans de Danzō. Il avait secrètement cherché à le ruiner et à l'assassiner pour protéger Konoha et tous ses habitants de ses terribles plans, et il avait effectivement d'horribles projets en réserve. La réputation de Konoha était ternie de plus en plus chaque jour.

Tout s'était bien passé. Son premier objectif avait été de gagner la confiance de Danzō, et, puisqu'il avait auparavant été un ANBU, il avait été le seul qualifié pour ne serait-ce que prendre ce risque, mais il en avait fait ainsi volontairement, même s'il courait le risque d'être tué. Son plan avait bien fonctionné, jusqu'au jour où il avait été pris en flagrant délit en train d'échanger des informations, et cela nous amenait à sa situation actuelle, enchaîné et saignant.

Kakashi écouta dans l'obscurité, attendant ces pas lourds qui lui apporteraient sans doute plus de douleur et de souffrance, mais il ne regrettait rien. Il était fier de lui. Il sourit, sachant sa fin proche, mais il avait été capable d'alerter Suna de l'attaque surprise que Danzō avait prévue, et le Kazekage était en sécurité à présent, ce qui signifiait que Suna ne tomberait pas aux mains de Danzō pour le moment, maintenant qu'ils avaient élevé leur défense.

Alors que Kakashi réfléchissait, des bruits de pas résonnèrent à travers le couloir obscur menant à là où il était actuellement retenu. Il braqua son regard sur la porte tandis qu'elle s'ouvrait, pour révéler Danzō lui-même. Il envoya un regard de défi à l'homme, qu'il détestait de tout son être. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard mauvais, et se maudit d'avoir fait confiance au fils du Croc Blanc.

Le regard du shinobi au Sharingan ne vacilla pas, de même que sa détermination de garder ses complices hors de danger. Il avait su le risque mais l'avait tout de même couru. Il ne s'était jamais senti bien après ce qui était arrivé à Naruto, et, bien entendu, à Shikamaru, de façon indirecte. La vérité était qu'il avait voulu aller voir le jeune Nara tant de fois, mais qu'il n'avait juste pas pu. Il savait que la vie de Naruto aurait été plus difficile que jamais, et que, avec Danzō à la tête du village, il n'aurait pas été en sécurité. Cela lui avait fait du mal de faire ceci, mais, au bout du compte, c'était à Naruto et Shikamaru qu'il pensait en le faisant, même maintenant. Il était mort le jour où il avait failli à protéger son élève et son village.

Danzō observa avec dégoût le ninja attaché devant lui. Le vieil homme avait su qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire confiance au fils d'un traître, et il s'admonesta mentalement d'avoir en premier lieu pris la décision de le faire quand même. Il s'approcha du corps sanglant devant lui et grimaça à son odeur nauséabonde. L'air était chargé de la puanteur de la sueur et de l'odeur cuivrée du sang, mais ce qui le contrariait le plus était le regard de défi de Kakashi. Le vieil homme lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes, duquel résultèrent un craquement sonore et une plainte étranglée.

« Tu ne vas toujours pas parler, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara-t-il platement.

« Non, » répondit fermement l'autre.

Danzō lui asséna un coup de pied au visage, lui brisant le nez et faisant jaillir du sang sur son visage.

« Qui d'autre travaillait avec toi ?! » s'écria-t-il avec véhémence, de plus en plus énervé à chaque seconde.

« Va en enfer, » murmura Kakashi dans sa douleur. « Tes jours en tant qu'Hokage sont comptés, et me tuer ne changera rien. Il y en a d'autres qui prendront ma place, et certains sont même plus proches que tu ne le penses, » acheva-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Danzō devint fou furieux et commença à donner des coups de poings et de pieds au jōnin de toutes ses forces en hurlant.

« Tu ferais foutrement mieux de parler, sale bâtard ! Qui travaillait avec toi ?! » cracha-t-il en secouant avec colère le corps flasque de Kakashi, seulement pour réaliser qu'il l'avait tué avant d'obtenir ses réponses.

Il frappa durement le mur, y faisant un énorme cratère. Il perdait rarement son sang-froid, mais Kakashi avait échangé des informations sur ses plans juste sous son nez. Cela enrageait le vieil homme de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il savait que Kakashi avait des complices dans ses actes traîtres, mais peu importe combien de surveillance il faisait, cela ne donnait rien.

« Bon sang ! » s'écria-t-il en envoyant un coup de pied au cadavre de Kakashi.

**~Ichiraku~**

Teuchi leur apporta leur addition. Cette dernière était normale, mais en dessous se trouvait un papier comportant des informations vitales sur les plans de Danzō. Le cœur de Shikamaru rata un battement, et Ino tenta d'empêcher son visage d'exprimer de l'émotion au cas où ils seraient surveillés.

« Ce n'est pas bon, » fut tout ce que son équipier pût dire.

Le corps de la kunoichi se tendit lorsqu'elle lut la note, et, une fois de plus, mais très discrètement cette fois-ci, elle chercha la présence de la Racine. Elle ne put sentir la présence de personne d'autre que des civils mangeant leur repas. Ils se levèrent lentement pour s'en aller, mais s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent Sakura entrer dans le restaurant. Le cœur de Shikamaru cessa de battre dans sa poitrine à la vue de son expression.

« C'est donc vrai, » murmura-t-il à Ino.

Celle-ci fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa peur et son chagrin tandis que Sakura s'approchait de leur table. Elle était en larmes. Shikamaru se sentit vraiment mal. Il l'avait détestée à une époque, mais les choses avaient changé après la prise de pouvoir de Danzō. Tout avait changé, et, durant ces courtes années, ils avaient tous grandi. Ils s'opposaient tous au règne de Danzō. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais entièrement, mais il était capable de travailler avec elle, et, avec le temps, il en était arrivé à compter sur elle et ses compétences médicales.

« As-tu été suivie ? » lui murmura-t-il durement.

« Non. J'ai utilisé Katsuyu pour venir ici, » le rassura-t-elle.

« Je vois. »

« Sakura, je suis désolée, » dit doucement Ino.

La concernée acquiesça, tout en faisant des signes de mains pour conjurer un genjutsu. Ainsi, ils pourraient se rendre librement à leur point de rassemblement. Ils se déplacèrent rapidement, craignant que l'illusion ne tienne pas longtemps, comme elle était dans un tel état émotionnel, et se dirigèrent vers la porte menant au sous-sol d'Ichiraku. Une fois derrière la porte, et cette dernière bien verrouillée, elle souffla en annulant la technique, et tomba à genoux en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, puis sanglota.

Ino lui saisit le bras et la releva, et elles descendirent les escaliers de la cave, suivant Shikamaru, dont l'expression était devenue encore plus épouvantable qu'auparavant. Ils atteignirent un mur protégé par un genjutsu. Sakura le dispersa pour révéler une porte. Ils la traversèrent et s'assirent en fermant derrière eux.

« Il est p-parti, » pleura-t-elle.

« Shikamaru et moi venons juste de l'apprendre, » répondit gravement son amie.

Le jeune Nara arpenta la pièce en réfléchissant à la situation actuelle, et, peu importe la façon dont il la tournait, il se pouvait qu'ils meurent tous bientôt.

« Où étais-tu ces trois derniers jours ? »

« Je me cachais dans le Royaume des Limaces, » répondit-elle d'une voix pleine de douleur. « C'était ce que Kakashi m'avait dit de faire juste avant d'être pris, » ajouta-t-elle en se remettant à pleurer.

Lorsque Danzō était devenu Hokage, toute personne proche de Tsunade avait été tuée. Sakura avait pu échapper à ce sort en épousant Kakashi, et en trahissant les _secrets_ de la Godaime. La majorité de ce qu'elle avait révélé était des mensonges bien pensés, mais Danzō n'en savait rien. Il la prenait réellement pour une traîtresse, et quand Kakashi s'était marié avec elle, il l'avait épargnée. Depuis son mariage avec son ancien sensei, elle avait commencé à travailler dans les bureaux du nouvel Hokage, classant de la paperasse et ce genre de choses, mais elle écoutait chaque bouchée d'informations qui arrivait à ses oreilles et en informait tout le monde.

Même si le mariage avait été une farce, Sakura tenait beaucoup à Kakashi. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas été romantiquement amoureux, mais elle l'avait réellement aimé. Cela avait été déboussolant au début, mais elle avait réalisé qu'il existait de nombreuses et différentes sortes d'amour.

Elle posa une main sur son abdomen, tentant de calmer sa nausée en inspirant profondément tout en sanglotant.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait si mal, » bredouilla-t-elle à travers ses larmes. « Je veux dire, nous n'étions pas _amoureux_, mais je l'aimais quand même, » s'effondra-t-elle, et Shikamaru sentit un bloc tomber sur ses entrailles tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas, essayant de trouver quoi faire.

Ino enlaça son amie. Cela avait pris du temps, mais elle avait fini par décider de pardonner à Kakashi et Sakura. Elle n'oublierait cependant jamais ce qu'ils avaient fait à Naruto, que cela ait été intentionnel ou non. Elle se souvenait, juste pour montrer que le passé ne s'efface pas quand on réalise qu'on a fait une erreur. C'était une chose avait laquelle il fallait vivre.

**~Des heures plus tard~**

L'heure de fermeture était passée chez Ichiraku, et Teuchi faisait le guet, agissant comme si ce n'était qu'une nuit normale où il fermait le restaurant lui-même. Auparavant, on l'aidait pour tout, mais c'était avant que Danzō ne lui enlève sa fille. Ses poings tremblèrent le long de son corps. Il se souvenait clairement de ce jour.

C'était à l'époque où son bar à ramen n'était que cela, juste un simple vieux stand de ramen. La journée était claire et gaie, même avec l'absence d'enfants riant et jouant dans les rues. Depuis que Danzō était devenu l'Hokage, les enfants ne jouaient plus dans la rue, mais, malgré cela, la journée ne donnait aucun signe des choses horribles à venir.

Teuchi ouvrit le stand tôt ce jour-ci, dans l'espoir d'attirer des gens en étant ouvert avant la concurrence. Ayame préparait la réserve de nouilles de la journée, et lui cuisinait un large rôti de porc dans une marmite d'eau bouillante afin de faire son bouillon basé sur du miso de porc.

Il se tourna pour voir ce qu'il pensait être un client, et le salua chaleureusement. L'homme se contenta de le fixer avec une expression neutre et lui tendit un papier. Teuchi le prit, pensant qu'il était contraint à fermer. Sa lecture fut interrompue quand Ayame échappa un cri perçant.

Deux membres de la Racine l'avaient entravée. Elle se débattit violemment contre l'étau de leur prise, mais elle ne parvint pas à s'en défaire.

« Si vous continuez à faire des problèmes, nous utiliserons la force, » dit le membre de la Racine qui avait donné le papier à Teuchi.

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! » s'écria ce dernier, prêt à sauter par-dessus le comptoir pour tomber sur le type responsable.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » cria Ayame à ses ravisseurs.

« Non, c'est exact, » répondit un des hommes qui la tenait.

« Alors pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en tremblant.

« Danzō a ordonné que cinquante jeunes femmes en bonne santé portent les enfants d'Uchiha Sasuke, et vous avez le profil. »

Ayame hurla et se battit contre ses ravisseurs, et, à ce moment, Teuchi se précipita sur les membres de la Racine avec un couteau et ils l'assommèrent simplement, puis emportèrent sa fille, qui battait des pieds et criait.

Les yeux de Teuchi se fermèrent étroitement tandis que ce souvenir s'estompait. Ses entrailles s'enflammèrent en songeant à à quel point elle devait être effrayée. Sa rage culmina et il hurla presque, mais il fut tout juste capable de se contenir.

Danzō n'avait pas voulu perdre de temps pour la renaissance du clan Uchiha, aussi avait-il fait emprisonner Sasuke après être devenu Hokage. Il avait ensuite examiné les archives médicales et choisi des femmes civiles à utiliser comme incubatrices. Ayame était parmi elles à cause de son bon dossier médical et de son aspect physique.

Depuis que Danzō était devenu Hokage, le village entier sombrait dans les ténèbres. Teuchi s'était tout de suite rendu compte d'à quel point Danzō était hors de contrôle, aussi fut-il capable de construire ce restaurant qu'il avait toujours voulu avec l'aide des Hyūga et des Akimichi, aidant à bâtir un refuge sûr pour la résistance grandissante. Teuchi était fier de jouer son rôle dans la chute du salaud qui lui avait enlevé sa seule fille. Il continua à monter la garde tandis que la résistance tenait sa réunion hebdomadaire.

Tous les Rookie Nine à l'exception de Sasuke se trouvaient dans leur point de rendez-vous habituel, en compagnie de l'équipe Gaï. Sakura avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et dormait pour le moment, et Shikamaru n'avait pas envie de déjà la réveiller. Il avait cessé d'arpenter la pièce et avait finalement pris un siège pour s'adresser à tout le monde, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment était-il censé leur dire que c'était probablement la fin ? Comment était-il supposé leur dire qu'ils seraient peut-être tous morts au matin ? Lui ne tenait peut-être pas beaucoup à sa propre vie, mais il doutait que les autres aient le même sentiment.

« Shikamaru, à quel point est-ce mauvais ? » demanda Neji, en essayant de ne pas provoquer la peur des autres.

« Très mauvais, » répondit-il.

Les yeux de l'Hyūga se posèrent sur la silhouette endormie de Sakura, et il remarqua ses joues tâchées de larmes.

« C'est Kakashi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

L'atmosphère de la pièce était tendue tandis que les postures de tout le monde se raidissaient. Shino, bien que semblant désinvolte, appuyé contre le mur, se crispa discrètement sous son long manteau. Kiba essayait de rassurer Hinata, qui avait l'air très effrayée, et Akamaru gémissait faiblement en réaction à l'atmosphère de la pièce. Le visage de son maître ne le trahissait pas, mais il ressentait sa tension.

Chōji mastiquait furieusement ses chips, essayant de ne pas mâcher ses propres doigts dans sa nervosité. Il avait toujours la mauvaise habitude de manger quand il était nerveux ou qu'il s'ennuyait. Shikamaru lança un regard vers Tenten, qui faisait tourner un kunai entre ses doigts de manière absente, et vers Lee, qui restait muet.

Ino, assise à côté de Sakura, avait l'air apeurée, sachant très bien que si Kakashi n'avait échappé ne serait-ce qu'un seul nom, ils pourraient tous être morts dans les minutes à venir.

« Kakashi a été attrapé, et tué, » soupira-t-il, avant de poursuivre. « Il est possible que la Racine soit en chemin pour nous tuer à l'instant où nous parlons, » déclara-t-il calmement.

_« Pénible, »_ pensa-t-il en les regardant tous.

« Kakashi nous a trahis ? » finit par dire Tenten.

« NON ! Il ne l'aurait jamais fait ! » s'écria Sakura, finalement éveillée.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Ino la regarda crier, surprise. Sakura se leva en tremblant et alla se placer à côté de Shikamaru. Elle voulait qu'ils sachent tous qu'il ne les aurait jamais trahis.

« Il savait qu'il serait probablement attrapé, mais il avait dit qu'il devait prévenir Gaara. Danzō prévoyait d'assassiner le Kazekage et de s'emparer de Suna, » dit-elle doucement.

Elle enserra étroitement son collier en pensant au shinobi aux cheveux d'argent. Elle était encore en train d'essayer de définir quelle sorte d'amour elle avait eu pour lui. Quelques exclamations surprises s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il n'a rien dit à Danzō ? » demanda cette fois Shikamaru.

« Il m'a dit qu'il ne le ferait pas même s'ils le torturaient ! Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas quand ils sont venus le chercher ! Je sais qu'il ne nous a pas trahis ! Je vous en prie, croyez-moi. » La dernière partie fut suivie par des larmes.

Sa main se posa à nouveau sur son ventre et elle la laissa là. Shikamaru l'observa avec perplexité alors qu'elle s'asseyait, après que son vertige l'ait vaincue. Les craintes de tous diminuèrent après avoir entendu le reste de l'explication de Sakura à propos de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Elle haleta légèrement. Le génie observa ses gestes. Son visage était pâle, et ses yeux rouges.

« Sakura, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Laisse Ino t'examiner. »

La concernée acquiesça. Lee regarda avec inquiétude la blonde la mener au fond de la pièce. Les membres parlaient entre eux. Shikamaru attendit que le silence tombe avant de poursuivre.

« Il semblerait que nous soyons hors de danger pour l'instant. Si Kakashi avait parlé, je suis certain que la Racine nous aurait déjà tués, donc je pense que nous devrions en revenir à nos affaires, ainsi nous pourrons partir d'ici avant le couvre-feu et ne pas attirer sur nous une attention indésirable. »

Danzō avait mis en place un couvre-feu pour empêcher les gens d'errer dans le village la nuit et de tenir leurs réunions secrètes, bien qu'il ait prétendu que c'était pour réduire le taux de violence criminelle, mais tous savaient qu'il s'agissait de bien plus que cela. Ce n'était qu'une façon de garder le village sous son contrôle.

« Neji, compte-rendu de la situation, je te prie, » fit le surdoué.

« Avec mon Byakugan, j'ai été en mesure de détecter les mouvements de la Racine à travers le village. Danzō a augmenté le nombre de shinobi pris en filature, ce qui me laisse penser qu'il n'arrive à rien dans ses recherches de la résistance. »

Shikamaru acquiesça pour montrer son accord. Danzō _était_ doucement repoussé dans un coin, mais il se pouvait qu'il ait à présent une marge d'avance sur eux. À présent que Kakashi n'était plus, il n'avait plus personne infiltré à l'intérieur. Il serra les dents. Les choses semblaient aller de mal en pis. Il comptait vraiment sur le fait que Kakashi n'ait pas parlé. Leurs vies dépendaient de son intégrité, après tout. Ils espéraient juste que, même dans un état de souffrance, il ne les avait pas trahis, eux ou ce point de rassemblement.

« Shikamaru, j'ai constaté la même chose, et j'ai aussi remarqué beaucoup de mouvement de la Racine vers Suna, mais nous savons déjà pourquoi, » ajouta Hinata, qui séjournait actuellement là-bas pour ses « congés. » « Autrement, le Kazekage est bien gardé, et Suna a envoyé des shinobi à la frontière. »

« Merci. »

Il regarda ensuite Kiba et Akamaru. « On a suivi l'odeur que tu nous avais demandée, et on n'est arrivé à rien. Désolé, » répondit le ninja au chien en baissant la tête de déception.

Il avait l'impression d'être un raté. Tous les autres avaient quelque chose d'important à rapporter pour aider, mais lui s'était trouvé dans une impasse.

Shikamaru lui posa une main sur l'épaule. « Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais. Je vérifiais juste toutes les possibilités. Tu as bien travaillé, » dit-il gentiment au shinobi découragé.

Il fit ensuite face à Chōji, qui arrêta immédiatement de mâcher et revêtit un air sérieux. Il tendit la main vers sa bourse à armes et en sortit un rouleau qu'il regarda. Il aurait été fier s'il n'avait pas été révulsé par ses découvertes.

« As-tu réussi à obtenir un emploi en tant qu'instructeur à l'académie ? »

« Hai, » murmura-t-il sèchement.

« Bon boulot. As-tu découvert des changements dans le programme d'études ? »

« Danzō a complètement réformé l'éducation shinobi. » Il tendit un rapport écrit à Shikamaru.

« Ça a déjà commencé ? » demanda celui-ci à haute voix.

Il avait eu peur que Danzō ne prenne les enfants pour cible et les transforme en ses shinobi zombies, et il avait eu raison. C'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il semblait les faire commencer plus tôt le matin et les gardait plus tard le soir. Ils en faisaient deux fois plus qu'auparavant. Il grimaça en lisant la partie à propos de l'entraînement « spécial » donné aux kunoichi, ainsi qu'à propos de l'entraînement pour développer le seuil de résistance à la douleur des shinobi.

Il déposa le rouleau. Il en avait assez vu des ignominies de Danzō. Si rien n'était bientôt fait à propos de lui, il n'y aurait plus personne pour lui résister, surtout s'il lavait le cerveau de la jeunesse de Konoha comme celui de ses subordonnés. Shikamaru réfréna l'envie de hurler sa frustration.

« Pardon, mais que fait-on à propos de Sakura ? Je suis sûr que la Racine en a aussi après elle, » demanda Lee, inquiet pour elle.

« Hum, » bredouilla-t-il dans sa direction.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Danzō serait sans doute après elle, et quand il la trouverait, il la tuerait pour de bon, mais pas avant de l'avoir torturée pour avoir des informations sur tous les membres de la résistance. Il eut brièvement envie de la laisser s'occuper d'elle-même, mais écarta rapidement cette idée. Il savait qu'elle serait attrapée et tuée par des ninja scélérats, si ce n'était pas par Danzō.

Même si un petite part de lui la haïssait toujours, il savait que Naruto ne l'avait _jamais_ détestée. Il savait que Naruto l'aurait protégée dans cette situation. Le brun soupira fortement et leva les yeux vers Lee, qui attendait anxieusement sa réponse. Il était douloureusement évident qu'il était encore amoureux d'elle. Son regard lui serra le cœur.

« C'est pénible… mais nous allons devoir la sortir discrètement de Konoha et lui trouver un abri sûr, » déclara-t-il, réfléchissant intensément à la manière exacte dont ils s'y prendraient.

Les yeux de Lee s'éclairèrent, et sa tension s'évanouit. Bien que cela fasse des années, il était encore amoureux de Sakura, mais en silence. Il ne proclamait plus à grand bruit à quel point il l'aimait comme il le faisait dans ses jours plus jeunes, et ne discourait plus sur comment il la protégerait. Maintenant, il le faisait tout simplement, sans un mot, bien que ce ne fût pas comme s'il avait eu le choix, puisqu'elle _était_ une femme mariée. Son sourire s'effaça en regardant la peau pâle de la jeune femme.

Il observa Ino se pencher et murmurer à l'oreille de cette dernière. Son estomac fit une embardée à la réaction de la kunoichi. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, mais il resta collé sur place. Il voulait respecter son intimité. Il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu faire.

**~Ino et Sakura~**

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » demanda Ino.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit un peu sarcastiquement Sakura.

« Ce n'est pas ce dont je veux parler, Grand Front, et tu le sais, » répliqua son amie avec énervement.

« Je me débrouillerai, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, » fit l'eisei-nin avec un sourire feint. « Plus important, j'ai compris pourquoi Kakashi m'a donné ceci, » déclara-t-elle, tenant son collier en main.

Les yeux d'Ino s'élargirent en voyant la petite fiole attachée au collier. Elle fixa le liquide écarlate qu'elle contenait, ses sourcils courbés par la confusion.

« Du sang ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sakura acquiesça, exécutant déjà les signes de mains de la technique d'invocation, et, arrivé à cet instant, tout le monde s'était mis à la regarder. Shikamaru semblait vraiment intéressé par ce qui se passait et s'approcha. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la fiole qu'elle tenait. Le liquide écarlate était à peine visible dans la faible lumière, mais quand il la vit tracer un sceau sur le sol, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de sang.

_« Une technique d'invocation ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle… »_

Ses yeux s'élargirent de compréhension tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Le sang devait être celui de Kakashi, et, si c'était le cas, elle était sur le point de convoquer un chien ninja. Elle pouvait invoquer ses chiens si elle utilisait son sang, du moins en théorie, mais cela fonctionnerait-il ?

Sakura termina le sceau et frappa sa main au sol en espérant que cela allait marcher. « Kuchiyose no Jutsu ! »

Il y eut un bruit sec, suivi d'un nuage de fumée, qui se dissipa lentement pour révéler Pakkun, qui commençait déjà à parler.

« Kakashi, je ne m'en serais jamais douté… » Sa voix s'éteignit quand il vit que Kakashi n'était pas là.

« Pakkun, » fit doucement Sakura.

Le carlin sentit l'odeur du sang de son ancien invocateur, ses yeux se posèrent sur les doigts de la kunoichi, et il sut que Kakashi n'était plus.

« Il est donc mort ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ou-Oui, » répondit Sakura, la lèvre tremblante.

Tout le monde observait le déroulement de la scène. Shikamaru se tenait à présent à côté d'Ino, dont les yeux étaient également fixés sur le canin alors qu'il se remettait à parler.

« Kakashi m'avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait sans doute pas, mais je n'avais pas envie de le croire. » Ses yeux étaient emplis de chagrin et sa voix empreinte de douleur.

Il leva la patte pour révéler deux lettres liées à sa jambe. Sakura les détacha de ses mains tremblantes.

« Kakashi t'a laissé un mot personnel, Sakura, et il y en a aussi un pour le fainéant. »

Shikamaru n'avait pas trouvé surprenant que Kakashi laisse une lettre à sa femme, mais à lui ? Elle devait contenir des informations qu'il n'avait pas pu leur transmettre. Il prit le papier qu'elle lui tendait et la laissa lire sa propre note. Elle était probablement intime et ne parlait de rien d'autre que ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aussi la lire. Mais il lirait néanmoins la sienne.

Il s'écarta de quelques pas de tout le monde et commença à lire. En fond, il pouvait entendre Ino éloigner les autres de Sakura pour qu'elle puisse avoir au moins un peu d'intimité, mais il n'écoutait pas réellement. Son regard était fixé sur la lettre.

_Si tu lis ceci, je suis déjà mort, et je ne peux permettre que le passé meure avec moi. Il y a une chose que j'ai beaucoup de peine à dire, et je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Je suppose que je devrais commencer par les détails d'il y a trois ans que tu ignores à propos de la mort de Naruto._

_Elle n'a en réalité jamais été confirmée par le membre de la Racine qui l'a attaqué, et, en vérité, les chances que Naruto ait survécu à ce jour sont grandes. Je suis le dernier encore en vie à détenir cette information, et je ne peux l'autoriser à me suivre dans la tombe._

_Mon but en t'écrivant ceci n'est pas d'être pardonné de quelque façon que ce soit. Je ne mérite pas le pardon, pas après tous mes péchés. Je ne pouvais juste pas permettre à cette vérité de mourir avec moi. Je devais te la dire. Je t'en prie, retrouve Naruto et prends soin de lui.  
_

Shikamaru tremblait de rage et de surprise. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés alors qu'il finissait de lire. Toute tentative de réflexion se solda en un arrêt crissant. L'esprit du brun était vide, et il lutta pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de lire.

_« Naruto est vivant ? »_

_

* * *

_

**Note de l'auteur :** Okay, j'ai fait de mon mieux et que je sais que j'ai dit que je « punirais » Kakashi et Sakura, ce que j'ai donc fait dans un sens… L'histoire peut avancer à présent =).


	4. Shikamaru's Decision

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre :** Romance/Angst.

**Pairing :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change II »,_ suite de _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**, que j'ai également traduit. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note de l'auteur original : **Okay tout le monde, je travaille vraiment, vraiment dur à ça. Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile. Lol. Mais j'ai toujours aimé les défis. =) Enfin, merci pour les reviews, elle me remonte à bloc pour écrire ! À part ça, un peu d'OOC ici, je pense… mais ça devrait aller.

**Note du traducteur :** Hum, et dire que j'avais répondu à une des reviews que j'ai eue au chapitre précédent que je ne pensais pas dépasser plus de deux semaines sans publier, même en période de révisions… Finalement, j'aurais mis vingt-trois jours ! Mais je suis content, les lecteurs et lectrices sont toujours là, et ils et elles commentent toujours ^^. Merci à **An author alone in the dark, Tsubaki-manga-girl, MilianneLoke, slash-versus-slash, Groumde, Asuka Tanku, lynnalie, Ookami Kistune, méllo, yaoienfoli, xLydiiaa, Eiram-sama** et **tylia-sama** pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à **AzrielSnape, Nalya, Ikotaka, lalala1995, yuseiko-chan, xLydiiaa** et **Eiram-sama** d'avoir ajouté cette histoire en Alert et/ou Favorite, et également à **nanie-bzh** de m'avoir ajouté en Favorite Author. Voilà, je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre ! ^^

* * *

**Troisième chapitre ****:** _« Shikamaru's Decision » (La Décision de Shikamaru)_

Shikamaru tremblait de rage et de surprise. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés alors qu'il finissait de lire. Toute tentative de réflexion se solda en un arrêt crissant. L'esprit du brun était vide, et il lutta pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de lire.

_« Naruto est vivant ? »_

Shikamaru lutta pour garder le contrôle de son corps tandis qu'il tremblait incontrôlablement, mais il finit tout de même sur le sol, bien qu'il ne le remarqua ni ne s'en soucia sur le moment. Il était à terre, les yeux écarquillés, relisant la note encore et encore. Après tout, il devait l'avoir mal lue, pas vrai ? Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer et une boule se former dans sa gorge.

_« Naruto… Tu ne peux pas être en vie… »_ pensa-t-il.

Ino l'avait vu tomber et s'était précipitée vers lui. Il se rendit à peine compte de sa présence à ses côtés tandis qu'il retraçait silencieusement les mots des yeux, essayant de comprendre. Ses réflexions, après avoir calé, repartirent à toute allure. Des questions inondèrent son esprit. Ino l'observa relire sa lettre encore et encore, figée. Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus à chaque fois que ses yeux se reposaient en haut du papier entre ses doigts.

_« Okay… Calme-toi… »_ se dit-il alors qu'il commençait à analyser la situation. Il devait y avoir une explication raisonnable à pourquoi cette lettre affirmait que Naruto était vivant, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas l'être. Cela faisait des années, et, s'il avait encore été en vie, il le saurait… N'est-ce pas ?

Il examina le papier, le tournant lentement, et en conclut qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'utilisait habituellement Kakashi. L'écriture semblait également être la sienne, mais il n'était pas difficile pour qui que ce soit de la copier. Shikamaru se tourna et s'adressa quelque peu désagréablement à Pakkun.

« Kakashi n'a pas écrit ça, » déclara-t-il d'une voix empreinte de douleur en tendant la lettre vers lui. « Qui a vraiment écrit ça ? » demanda-t-il avec colère.

L'attention dans la pièce se détacha de Sakura et tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Ils semblaient tous confus, y compris Ino, qui n'avait pas pu lire la lettre qu'il tenait fermement. Le carlin fut confus par le soudain emportement de Shikamaru, disant que la lettre était fausse.

« J'ai vu Kakashi l'écrire de mes propres yeux, » répliqua-t-il sur un ton grave.

Le brun eut le souffle coupé et ses yeux s'élargirent. Naruto était vraiment en vie ? Il tenta de parler, mais rien ne vint, et sa bouche bâilla comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau dans sa tentative.

« Shikamaru ! Shika…maru ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'écria Ino sur la fin, tandis que le brun tombait à genoux et que des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas parler et passa la lettre à cette dernière pour qu'elle la lise d'elle-même. Les yeux de la kunoichi se posèrent sur le papier dans sa main et ses yeux s'élargirent au centuple. Elle échappa bruyamment une exclamation surprise, mettant à nouveau tout le monde dans la pièce mal à l'aise quant à leur situation inconnue, mais personne n'osa poser de questions.

« P-Pas p-possible… » babilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers Shikamaru, toujours assis au sol après des nouvelles si bouleversantes.

« Ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Ils n'auraient pas pu mentir à propos de sa mort ? »

« La mort de q-qui ? » demanda Hinata.

À cet instant, Kiba arracha la lettre à Ino et se mit à lire frénétiquement, alors que Chōji essayait de l'en empêcher. Après tout, la lettre était adressée à Shikamaru, pas Kiba, et si Shikamaru voulait que tout le monde sache, il leur aurait dit. L'Akimichi et l'Inuzuka se disputaient la lettre quand tout le monde devint silencieux.

Shikamaru se remit à parler, répondant à Ino, et tout le monde écoutait silencieusement ses paroles.

« Je ne sais plus quoi croire… » déclara-t-il avec douleur. « Mais Kakashi m'a laissé ce message, et je trouve cela difficile de croire qu'il mentirait. Un homme sur son lit de mort n'a aucune raison de mentir. »

« Shikamaru, ça t'ennuierait de commencer par nous mettre au parfum ? » demanda Tenten avec impatience, mais il y avait une légère trace de peur dans sa voix.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant que tout le monde attendait qu'il parle, et ils voyaient leur « leader » pleurer comme un gamin. Le Nara ne regarda aucun d'entre eux, ou plutôt ne pouvait pas encore le faire, mais il se releva toutefois. En tant que meneur de cette résistance, il avait une responsabilité, et n'aurait pas dû se montrer dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il parvint à recouvrer sa maîtrise de soi, mais se trouva toujours incapable de parler.

Le bruit du papier froissé put être entendu, accompagné par des exclamations étouffées quand Chōji fut vaincu et que la lettre fut passée. Neji, patient, fut le dernier à la lire. Ses yeux se rétrécirent face aux mots devant lui.

« Shikamaru, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? » demanda-t-il, sans tourner autour du pot.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit le concerné avec honnêteté.

« Mais si ce que Kakashi a écrit est vrai- » fut interrompu l'Hyūga.

« Je sais, j'abandonnerais Naruto une deuxième fois si je reste et que je ne fais rien… » dit-il gravement.

Un bruit sec fit immédiatement suite à sa déclaration, faisant se taire tout le monde. Ino tremblait de fureur et Shikamaru la fixa. Il avait été giflé pour la deuxième fois en ce jour. La main de sa coéquipière tremblait tandis qu'elle l'éloignait de son visage, mais elle campa fermement sur sa position.

« Arrête de dire des choses comme ça ! Baka ! Ce n'était pas ta faute ! » lui cria-t-elle avec colère, alors qu'il fixait le sol avec tristesse.

« Si N-Naruto-k-kun n'est pas mort... pourquoi nous a-t-on dit qu'il l'-l'était ? » demanda doucement Hinata, à côté de Kiba.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? » répondit son cousin. « Vous connaissez tous les détails de sa disparition. Danzō voulait la mort de Naruto, alors, puisqu'il pensait que Naruto était mort, pourquoi qui que ce soit en aurait dit autrement ? »

« Je vois, Kakashi l'a fait pour protéger Naruto… Mais quand même, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas nous le dire plus tôt ? » demanda assez bruyamment Kiba.

« Je parie que Tsunade-shishou l'a fait jurer de garder le secret, » répondit finalement Sakura à cette question, après avoir fini de lire sa lettre.

« Alors, quand est-ce qu'on y va ? » demanda le maître-chien, le moral remonté.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Il avait analysé leur situation durant les dix minutes qui s'étaient écoulées, et il ne semblait pas possible qu'ils partent à la recherche de Naruto, de même que cela ne semblait pas être une bonne idée dans ces circonstances, peu importe combien il détestait cela.

« Idiot, » laissa échapper Neji.

Kiba leva son poing vers l'Hyūga, ce à quoi ce dernier se contenta de faire un sourire narquois. « Franchement, que tu aies pu arriver si loin avec ton niveau d'intelligence me dépasse. »

« Bâtard ! » s'écria le shinobi au chien avec véhémence, tandis que Shino et Hinata le retenaient.

« Pour commencer, nous ne savons même pas où chercher, et cela fait si longtemps que je doute que même _ton_ nez pourrait retrouver sa trace. Ensuite, n'est-il pas mieux « mort ? » Après tout, si Danzō le découvrait, il enverrait sans doute à nouveau la Racine à sa poursuite. Troisièmement, même si nous le trouvons, quoi ensuite ? Nous ne pouvons pas le ramener ici, n'est-ce pas ? Et qui peut même dire s'il voudrait revenir… Je veux dire, observez la situation de son point de vue. Il doit penser que Konoha l'a trahi. »

Au moment où Neji avait fini de parler, Kiba était devenu silencieux, et ses traits s'étaient attristés. Il voulait simplement revoir son ami, et n'avait pas réfléchi. Il serra la mâchoire, car cet emportement puérile aurait dû le quitter il y a déjà longtemps, mais il était toujours tellement en colère qu'il pouvait à peine de se contenir.

Les poings de Shikamaru étaient serrés le long de son flanc, et il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Naruto soit quelque part là-dehors, seul, même s'il savait qu'il était plus en sécurité si tout le monde croyait qu'il était mort.

« De quoi tu parles ? On ne peut pas juste laisser Naruto là-dehors ! » s'exclama Ino.

« Hum… et je suppose que tu voudrais qu'on le ramène ici, où sa vie est la plus assurément en danger, dans ce cas ? » lui demanda Neji.

La jeune Yamanaka fronça les sourcils, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle avait réagi de manière excessive à la nouvelle et n'avait pensé qu'à ce qu'elle savait que Shikamaru désirait, pas à ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire dans la situation actuelle.

« Il a raison. Ce n'est pas sûr pour Naruto ici, » ajouta Sakura, les larmes aux yeux.

« On pourrait le rendre sûr, » rêvassa Shikamaru, réfléchissant en silence.

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur le génie, qui élaborait un plan d'action pour ramener le ninja blond à Konoha contre son bon sens. Il ne semblait vraiment pas penser avec lucidité. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était que Naruto soit de retour à Konoha, parmi eux.

« Et comment ? » demanda Neji, un sourcil levé.

« On tuera tout simplement Danzō, » déclara-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

« Nous essayons de le faire depuis que nous avons commencé à tenir ces réunions ! Dans quelle mesure est-ce différent maintenant de la semaine dernière ? Nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé la bonne occasion, alors comment proposes-tu qu'on le fasse maintenant ? » demanda Shino, qui avait décidé qu'il était temps de parler. « Si c'était une prouesse si aisée, nous l'aurions déjà accomplie. »

Shikamaru soupira, et la petite lueur qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux mourut à cet instant. Il n'avait vraiment pas réfléchi sur ce coup. Il voulait juste que Naruto revienne. Il avait besoin de voir son visage. Il avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait à l'époque et ce qu'il ressentait toujours pour lui. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le carlin à côté de lui sur le sol.

« Est-ce que je pourrais repartir, maintenant ? » demanda celui-ci, l'air abattu.

Le shinobi aux Ombres acquiesça et le congédia. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et soupira bruyamment, essayant de maintenir tout cela en ordre dans sa tête. Il voulait désespérément trouver Naruto et le ramener à la maison, mais cet endroit, qui n'avait jamais vraiment été une maison pour le blond, était bien plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Naruto, peu importe où il était, était sans aucun doute bien plus en sécurité. Shikamaru leva les yeux au plafond au-dessus d'eux et soupira de manière audible.

_« Naruto… »_

« Rentrez tous, » déclara-t-il. « Ino, dis au vieil homme que je vais de nouveau passer la nuit ici. »

Tout le monde commença à partir, y compris Ino. Elle savait que Shikamaru avait besoin d'un peu d'espace pour tout prioriser. Neji, Lee et Sakura restèrent cependant. Le Nara regarda l'eisei-nin, et comprit pourquoi elle était là.

« Je suppose que tu n'as nulle part où aller, hein ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Non, » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Hum… » Le surdoué recommença à réfléchir à un plan pour la sortir du village sans accident.

« Pourrais-je faire une suggestion ? » intervint Neji.

Habituellement, Shikamaru portait de la valeur à l'opinion de Neji et de Shino quand il s'agissait de prendre une décision sérieuse. En dehors de lui, il avait le sentiment qu'ils étaient les seuls de leur tranche d'âge à être en mesure de le faire. Il acquiesça pour que l'Hyūga continue, car son esprit était ailleurs pour le moment.

« Laisse Lee la mettre en sécurité à l'extérieur du village. Nous avons déjà élaboré un plan quant à la façon de le faire, si cela ne pose pas de problèmes. »

Lui et son équipier avaient discuté de la situation plus tôt et avaient pensé que l'idée était digne d'être mentionnée. Il était douloureusement évident que Lee était amoureux de Sakura et qu'il en mourait tout simplement si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait, aussi Neji avait-il décidé, pour le bien de son équipier, de parler de cette idée à Shikamaru, bien que ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait du bon moment pour le faire.

« Cela semble être une bonne idée, surtout dans son état, » répondit ce dernier.

Arrivé à ce point, il ne pouvait pas en avoir moins quelque chose à faire de quoi que ce soit. Il aurait dit oui à tout ce que Neji aurait demandé ou suggéré qu'il fasse, si cela signifiait qu'il pourrait être seul pour réfléchir. Le brun maintint sa tête avec sa main. Elle lui donnait l'impression de se fendre en deux.

« Son état ? » demanda Lee avec inquiétude, ses yeux passant de Sakura à Shikamaru.

Les yeux de la concernée se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle portait inconsciemment sa main à son abdomen. Le Nara soupira. Il avait su qu'elle était enceinte avant même qu'Ino soit au courant. Il avait repérer les signes avant-coureurs il y avait de cela des semaines, mais n'en avait jamais parlé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cela ne le regardait pas du tout auparavant, mais, avec Kakashi parti, il ressentait la nécessité qu'elle soit protégée.

Le ninja copieur aurait pu laisser le secret mourir avec lui, mais il avait choisi de le lui confier, et, pour cela, il lui était reconnaissant. Sans mentionner toutes les informations qu'il avait rassemblées durant toutes ces années pour aider la résistance. Le brun soupira derechef, sachant qu'il avait une dette envers Kakashi, au moins pour cette fois.

Les yeux de Lee s'élargirent de compréhension. « Sakura-san, est-ce que tu attends un enfant ? »

« Oui. »

Les yeux du jeune homme reflétèrent une détermination jamais vue auparavant tandis qu'il proclamait qu'il protégerait Sakura de sa vie et qu'aucun mal ne leur arriverait à elle ou son enfant. Le Fauve de Jade de Konoha était devenu encore bien plus protecteur envers la kunoichi rose que jamais auparavant. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour qui que ce soit.

Dans ses yeux, Shikamaru vit la détermination de protéger celle qu'il aimait, et cela lui noua l'estomac. Le visage de Naruto émergea dans son esprit, et il essaya de sortir le blond de ses pensées, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il savait la souffrance que Lee éprouverait s'il perdait Sakura. Même si Naruto était en vie, il l'avait cru mort, et c'était le sentiment le plus horrible qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas être la raison à cause de laquelle quelqu'un d'autre se sentirait comme ça.

*Soupir*

« Lee, amène-la à Suna et reste là-bas avec elle jusqu'à ce que j'envoie quelqu'un vous chercher. »

« Hai ! » s'exclama le concerné en s'emparant de la main de Sakura.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit légèrement, mais son visage ruisselait toujours de larmes. « Sakura-san, nous devons y aller maintenant. »

Elle acquiesça, et ils partirent rapidement en direction de Suna. Shikamaru leva les yeux et, un peu à sa surprise, le Hyūga se tenait encore là.

« Shikamaru, que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Je pars chercher Naruto. »

Ça y était. Le jeune Nara décida à cette seconde qu'il partait. Même s'il ne pouvait pas ramener Naruto à Konoha, et même si le blond refusait de parler avec lui, il devait le voir. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Ni Neji ni Danzō ne le stopperaient.

« Neji, je te confie tout, » déclara-t-il tout d'un coup.

Le visage du ninja au Byakugan le trahit en exposant sa surprise. Il n'avait pas pensé que Shikamaru le laisserait en charge de tout le monde, surtout après le débordement d'émotion qu'il avait eu durant la réunion, et qui ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Il le regarda se lever et quitter la pièce à travers des yeux écarquillés.

Shikamaru erra dans les rues obscures de Konoha en direction de sa maison. Son esprit était rempli d'images de Naruto. Ses poings tremblèrent le long de son flanc.

_« Il doit vraiment penser que je l'ai abandonné… Et merde. »_

Son regard se fit distant tandis qu'il poursuivait ses réflexions. Bon sang, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Le brun soupira, sachant que ce qu'il était sur le point de faire était totalement dingue, mais ne pas y aller aurait été encore bien pire. Sa résolution renouvelée, il pénétra sans bruit dans sa maison, comme ses parents étaient endormis.

Il entra dans la chambre d'ami et s'empara d'un sac dans le placard, puis il commença à emballer des habits, des fournitures médicales, des armes, des rouleaux et d'autres objets. Il arrêta d'emballer un moment pour regarder par la fenêtre. La lune était pleine, et le ciel brillamment éclairé à cause d'elle. Il reprit rapidement son emballage et termina peu après. Il jeta son sac sur son épaule et s'avança, pour s'arrêter net lorsqu'une lueur se refléta sur le bandeau frontal noué à son bras.

Il se renfrogna. Quitter le village signifierait sans doute qu'il serait un ninja renégat et ne serait plus autorisé à revenir. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à cet instant, mais il allait tout de même s'en aller. Il leva lentement le bras et empoigna son bandeau, puis il le jeta sur le sol, le laissant là à refléter la lumière de la lune. Konoha avait été un épouvantable foyer pour Naruto, et cette pensée aidait le brun à laisser le village derrière lui et à partir.

_« J'arrive, Naruto. Je t'en prie, porte-toi bien. »_

Le trajet jusqu'aux portes se fit sans histoire, et Shikamaru n'eut aucune difficulté à filer sous le nez des membres de la Racine en patrouille. Il se mit toutefois sur ses gardes une fois sa destination atteinte, lorsque deux silhouettes surgirent dans l'obscurité. Il tendit la main pour prendre un kunai, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Les deux silhouettes marchèrent dans la lumière pour révéler Ino et Chōji. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Il aurait dû se douter qu'ils feraient quelque chose dans le genre.

« On vient avec toi, » déclara Ino, pleine d'assurance, alors que Chōji acquiesçait.

Le froncement de sourcils du surdoué s'accentua. « Les amis, vous savez bien que je ne peux pas accepter ça. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda son équipière.

« Ino, tu es vraiment pénible. Réfléchis-y une seconde. Si vous deux partez avec moi, vous ne pourrez jamais revenir, et Danzō vous pourchassera comme des ninja déserteurs. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous voudriez être des ninja hors-la-loi. »

« J'en ai rien à faire ! Nous sommes InoShikaCho ! » s'écria-t-elle.

*Soupirs*

« Nous serons toujours InoShikaCho, mais je dois faire ça seul. Tu comprends, n'est-ce-pas ? » lui dit-il, avec une main sur son épaule.

Ino acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux. D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, Shikamaru et Chōji avaient toujours été là. Même lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ils avaient été ensemble, puisque leurs parents se connaissaient si bien, ayant formé le précédent InoShikaCho. Qu'allait-elle faire sans lui ? Il était comme un frère pour elle.

« Tu es toujours si pénible. Arrête de pleurer, d'accord ? De toute façon, tu dois rester ici pour la résistance, et continuer à lutter contre Danzō. Qui sait, peut-être que quand Danzō sera mort, Naruto et moi pourrons revenir. »

« Tu crois ? »

Shikamaru acquiesça, ne lui mentant qu'à moitié. Il était vrai que si le prochain Hokage était clément, il pourrait pardonner les déserteurs et leur permettre de revenir selon les circonstances de leur départ.

« Ino, je t'écrirai quand je pourrai. »

Il se tourna pour partir. « Attends ! » s'exclama bruyamment la jeune femme, assez pour la Racine ait pu l'entendre.

Le jeune Nara se retourna à temps pour la voir jeter ses bras autour de lui. Il lui rendit son étreinte, et Chōji posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit ses au revoirs.

Toutefois, Ino avait autre chose en tête outre une étreinte, et envoya un peu de son chakra dans la tête de Shikamaru. Ce dernier l'enserra tandis qu'elle palpitait.

« Ino ? »

« Je peux dorénavant utiliser ma télépathie pour communiquer avec toi, bien que je ne sois pas sûre que tu seras capable ou non de répondre, comme tu n'es pas un Yamanaka… »

« Pénible, tu aurais pu me prévenir. »

« Désolée, » sourit-elle.

« Bon, et bien, dans ce cas, j'attends de toi que tu me tiennes au courant, Ino. Et Chōji, j'ai laissé Neji aux commandes de la résistance. »

Le concerné ainsi que leur équipière acquiescèrent. Shikamaru se tourna une fois encore pour partir.

« Hé, paresseux ! Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? »

« Ouais, ouais, je le ferai. »

« Et pour l'amour de Dieu, dis une fois pour toute à Naruto ce que tu ressens ! »

« C'est ce que je compte faire. »

Sur ce, il disparut dans la forêt, et commença seul sa recherche de Naruto.

_« Je vais lui dire, même si ça doit me tuer ! »_ songea-t-il solennellement.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur original :** Hey là ! Je sais que ce fut un chapitre monotone, mais ça prend forme, alors accrochez-vous. Je sais que j'ai été confuse quant à ce que Shika voulait faire, mais il était désorienté, donc c'est pour ça qu'il semble sans dessus-dessous. Désolée si ce chapitre n'était pas mon meilleur. J'y ai toutefois travaillé durement, et ai essayé encore et encore de le rendre moins confus… Mais ça n'a pas marché…


	5. The Waterfall Village

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre :** Romance/Angst.

**Pairing :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change II »,_ suite de _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**, que j'ai également traduit. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note de l'auteur original : **Bon, les quelques chapitres à venir suivront Naruto. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez regardé, mais beaucoup d'informations ont été prises du second OVA de Naruto : « Combat mortel au Village Caché de Taki ! ». Donc, si vous ne l'avez pas regardé, cela pourrait vous aider si vous l'avez fait, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire =).

Aussi, j'ai écrit un one-shot **Shika/FemNaru** appelé **The Boy Who Saw Her Cry**... C'est un hurt/comfort, mais ce n'est pas dark, alors jetez-y un coup d'œil ! =) S'il-vous-plaît ?

Himatsu et Shizuku sont de vrais personnages de Naruto et non des OCs.

**Note du traducteur : **Oh Ciel, cela fait presque deux mois que je n'ai pas ajouté un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé, le Bac a vraiment été très prenant, mais… je l'ai eu ! Et mention bien, en plus ! Je suis très heureux. Les publications seront encore un peu lentes pour le mois de juillet, à cause de mon job d'été et parce que je dois encore passer le permis de conduire, mais maintenant que le travail scolaire est derrière moi, cela devrait s'améliorer ! =D J'espère que cette attente ne vous aura pas tous et toutes fait fuir ! Enfin bref, dans ce chapitre, nous retrouvons notre cher Naru adoré ! Vous allez peut-être être surpris =). Je remercie **Tsubaki-manga-girl, MilianneLoke, lynnalie, Asuka Tanku, Groumde, tylia-sama, kawu93, Squick-Mello, hathor2, slash-versus-slash, Nekonya **et **Libchan** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent, ainsi que **hathor2, lil525, Iritigri, Libchan, Mimix-Xera, Nanikalice, karasu02, Sileane, p'tite kissy **et** zebulonr **d'avoir ajouté cette histoire ou son premier tome en Alert/Favorite, ou encore de m'avoir ajouté en Favorite Author. Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter du chapitre, et vous prie de reviewer à la fin pour me prouver que je ne vous ai pas perdus en cours de route, et que l'auteur soit bien contente ;-).

* * *

**Quatrième chapitre :** _« The Waterfall Village » (Le Village de la Cascade)_

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux bleus, observant le ciel à travers un regard nonchalant. Il était encore assez tôt dans la matinée, dans les environs de huit heures à peine, mais le soleil brillait radieusement au-dessus de lui. Il regarda les nuages dériver lentement, un sourire triste ornant ses lèvres. De temps en temps, il s'autorisait à penser au passé, mais il préférait habituellement ne pas s'attarder sur des choses sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun contrôle.

Il allait bientôt devoir commencer sa journée, mais, pour l'instant, il était satisfait de se remémorer le passé. Ses yeux ne changeaient jamais, même lorsqu'il ressentait la douleur que de tels souvenirs amenaient. En vérité, il faisait cela tous les jours. Il s'asseyait dos à un grand chêne surplombant un bras de rivière et observait les nuages. C'était ainsi qu'il commençait sa journée.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, il s'_attardait _sur le passé. Il se rassit avec un soupir tandis qu'il permettait à sa mémoire de le submerger.

_« Hum, tu m'emmènes où ? »_

_Naruto l'observa, mal à l'aise, attendant de Shikamaru qu'il réponde, ce qu'il fit quelques instants plus tard._

_« Dans un endroit spécial pour moi, » dit-il._

_Naruto était un peu incertain quant à l'endroit où il était mené, mais il suivit le brun, tenant toujours sa main. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils ne se trouvent au centre d'une large clairière, à travers laquelle un ruisseau coulait, et où l'espace entre les arbres était assez large pour apercevoir le ciel._

_Naruto observa avec émerveillement l'endroit dans lequel Shikamaru l'avait amené. Il le faisait se sentir si calme et en sûreté. Sa bouche était grande ouverte de surprise. Il ne savait pas qu'un tel lieu existait. Ses joues s'enflammèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore la main de Shikamaru, et il la lâcha rapidement en rougissant furieusement._

_Shikamaru se laissa paresseusement tomber au sol, se couchant sur le dos pour regarder le ciel, ses bras croisés derrière sa tête. Naruto s'assit à côté de lui._

_« Tu sais, ce serait plus facile de voir le ciel si tu t'allongeais, »_ _déclara le jeune Nara, semblant sur le point de s'endormir d'ici quelques secondes._

_« Oh, bien sûr, » répondit le blondin, se couchant dans une manière similaire._

_Il se tortilla un peu, tentant de trouver une position confortable, mais il finit par s'arrêter._

_« Et donc, on est où exactement ? Pas que ce soit pas sympa et tout ça… »_

_« Je viens beaucoup ici pour être seul, et regarder les nuages. »_

_« Oh. Alors pourquoi tu m'as emmené ? » demanda-t-il, plus perplexe qu'autre chose._

_« J'sais pas trop. C'est juste que, quand je viens ici, tous mes soucis et toute ma tension s'envolent. J'ai tout simplement pensé que cet endroit pourrait peut-être faire la même chose pour toi, » répondit Shikamaru en tournant la tête, de façon à être face à face avec Naruto._

_Le blond rougit légèrement à l'étroite proximité de leurs visages. Après quelques secondes, le kishi retourna son regard vers le ciel, observant les nuages dériver doucement à travers ses paupières tombantes._

_« Merci. »_

Naruto ferma les yeux avec force à ce souvenir alors qu'il tentait de s'en débarrasser. C'était ce genre de souvenirs qui le faisaient souhaiter être de retour à Konoha, mais il savait que ce ne serait jamais un endroit qu'il pourrait à nouveau appeler son foyer. Konoha était hors de sa portée, tout comme ses rêves brisés de devenir Hokage.

« Naruto-sempai ? » l'appela une voix légère provenant du bord de l'eau et se dirigeant vers lui.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et la propriétaire de la voix se tenait au-dessus de lui, l'empêchant de voir le ciel. Elle appartenait à Shizuku. Ses yeux bleus le regardaient avec mécontentement, et son expression faciale suggérait qu'elle était fâchée contre lui.

« Naruto-sempai ! Je vous ai cherché partout ! » s'exclama bruyamment la fillette.

Naruto lui adressa un petit sourire, dans l'espoir de calmer sa mauvaise humeur. Son regard ne s'adoucit pas comme il pensait qu'il le ferait, et il soupira. Il aurait dû se douter que cela n'allait pas fonctionner. Après tout, elle était obstinée et très exigeante pour sa petite taille, et il avait réussi à l'énerver.

« Sempai, vous aviez promis de m'apprendre un jutsu aujourd'hui ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne _pas_ m'appeler sempai ? » demanda le blond sur un ton sérieux, auquel Shizuku ne prêta aucune attention.

« Est-ce que vous préféreriez Naruto-_sensei_ alors ? Ou peut-être Naruto-_sama_, comme vous êtes l'un des shinobi les plus puissants de ce village, » répondit-elle malicieusement.

« Mieux vaut pour toi que Shibuki-sama ne t'entende pas dire ça, » la mit-il en garde, presque sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Mais… Vous êtes tellement plus fort que le Seigneur Shibuki… »

Shizuku n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, car Naruto leva la main pour l'arrêter. Il avait eu cette conversation avec plus de personnes qu'il ne pouvait en compter, et il savait exactement vers où cette elle menait, et préférait s'arrêter là.

« Si tu veux apprendre des jutsu, pourquoi dans ce cas n'en apprends-tu pas avec ton sensei assigné, Tenteki-san ? » demanda-t-il en se détournant nonchalamment de ses yeux bleus suppliants.

« Mais… Il n'a rien à voir avec vous, sempai ! Vous êtes un héros ! Il n'a jamais sauvé ce village d'une bande de ninja déserteurs alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple genin… Et il n'a jamais risqué sa vie pour moi non plus ! » déclara la jeune fille, en gigotant tout ce temps.

Il l'observa alors qu'elle rougissait et s'agitait encore plus, attendant sa réponse. Sa robe rose sans manches flottait dans la brise du matin, et il pensa une fois de plus au passé.

Il avait en effet fait ces choses à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un genin, et il avait sauvé ce village entier avec l'aide de ses équipiers et de Shibuki.

Cela s'était produit durant le premier été de l'Équipe Sept en tant que telle, et Kakashi était parvenu à leur décrocher une mission d'escorte. Il s'agissait d'une simple mission de rang C qui consistait à raccompagner le dirigeant du Village de la Cascade chez lui après quelques opérations diplomatiques. Il avait été convenu que la mission serait de rang C à cause de l'absence d'ennemis et de la faible importance de son village, du moins dans le monde des ninja. Il désirait simplement une escorte, et Konoha lui en avait fourni une.

La première impression qu'avait eue Naruto de Shibuki avait été qu'il était un parfait lâche et indigne du titre qu'il portait, mais il était alors jeune et stupide. À l'époque, il croyait tout savoir, alors qu'il n'avait en fait aucune idée de ce que c'était de diriger un village. Il débitait encore ses inepties de « quand je serai Hokage ceci… » et « quand je serai Hokage cela… » Il ne réalisait alors pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu ce qu'était vraiment qu'être Hokage.

Le voyage vers le Village de la Cascade s'était fait sans embûches autres qu'un chef de village irritant, aussi tout allait pour le mieux. Ils avaient atteint le village de Shibuki en la moitié du temps prévu, et avaient trouvé l'endroit paisible. À vrai dire, le lieu était si tranquille que ce dernier avait engagé l'Équipe Sept pour effectuer du ramassage d'ordures en addition à leur mission d'escorte réussie.

Kakashi avait permis à Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto de rester et d'aider à nettoyer la rivière, mais lui était reparti à Konoha pour une affaire urgente après le passage d'un aigle messager. Avec Shibuki et deux enfants d'à peu près trois ans leurs cadets, ils avaient nettoyé la rivière. C'était là que Naruto avait rencontré Shizuku. C'était elle, cette petite fille en compagnie de son frère.

Celle-ci avait toujours été très arrêtée dans ses opinions, même à cette époque. Ils avaient nettoyé la rivière, même si Naruto s'était plaint qu'un jour, il allait être Hokage, et qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire du ramassage d'ordures…

Tout s'était bien passé, jusqu'à ce que la mère de Shizuku sorte de ce qui semblait être nulle part, chancelante, un kunai enfoncé dans le dos. C'était à cet instant que leur mission avait vraiment commencé. Des ninja déserteurs avaient envahi la forteresse connue sous le nom de Takigakure, le Village de la Cascade.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le village, tous ses habitants furent pris en otage, mais ce furent les enfants qui furent ciblés en particulier, du fait de la tendresse que Shibuki avait pour eux. Toute l'équipe de Naruto fut rapidement capturée, tandis que celui-ci suivait Shibuki à l'intérieur de l'arbre autour duquel le village était bâti.

Quand il le retrouva finalement, ce dernier se trouvait dans le système interne de l'arbre, tenant un flacon d'eau. Naruto avait détesté voir le leader du village se comporter aussi lâchement. Les hurlements et les cris des enfants pouvaient être entendus de l'intérieur de l'arbre, mais Shibuki ne faisait pas un geste pour les sauver. Au lieu de cela, il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, serrant la fiole contre son torse.

Le chef des ninja déserteurs s'était adressé à lui à haute voix, ne connaissant pas sa position. « Allez Shibuki, ramène-moi l'Eau du Héros… ou je tuerai les enfants. »

Shibuki avait enserré la bouteille plus fort en tremblant furieusement. Il pouvait toujours entendre les cris en-dessous.

« Seigneur Shibuki ! Ne lui donnez pas ! » avait crié la petite fille.

« Tais-toi, la morveuse ! » s'était écrié le chef des déserteurs en la giflant durement, la faisant gémir vivement.

Naruto avait tremblé de colère alors que Shibuki ne faisait rien. Les ninja déserteurs avaient été sur le point de la tuer quand le blondin avait sauté de l'arbre et l'avait arraché aux bras de l'homme juste à temps pour la préserver du mal. Il se souvint de la manière dont elle l'avait alors regardé.

Il l'avait sauvé et pris le kunai avec lequel le ninja déserteur avait tenté de la poignarder dans le dos, et, depuis ce jour, elle l'admirait.

« Hé ! Sempai ! »

Naruto fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque la jeune fille cria à à peine quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle n'avait aucune limite personnelle, mais ce n'était pas comme si lui était mieux sur ce plan.

« Allez, s'il-vous-plaît, sempai ! Tenteki-sensei est ennuyeux et il ne m'apprendra rien de cool. Il passe son temps à apprendre à mon nase de frère tous les jutsu cools…»

Naruto soupira en s'appuyant à nouveau contre l'arbre, fermant les yeux pour ignorer la jeune fille devant lui.

« Tu apprends des jutsu _cools_ aussi, tu sais. »

« Le jutsu médical, c'est nul. Je veux me battre. Je veux protéger cet endroit, pas m'occuper des personnes âgées. »

Le jeune homme gloussa face aux plaintes de la fillette. Peut-être Tenteki aurait-il dû intervertir leurs rôles. Himatsu était un garçon pacifique qui n'aimait pas beaucoup se battre, tandis que Shizuku était une vraie soupe au lait, prête à se précipiter si qui que ce soit osait menacer son foyer ou ses proches. Il sourit sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Hé ! Qui y-a-t-il de si drôle ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien. C'est juste que le jutsu médical est tout _sauf _nul, » la rassura-t-il.

« Je crois que vous dites seulement ça pour ne pas avoir à m'apprendre _ce_ jutsu, » se plaignit-elle bruyamment.

« Non, vraiment. »

« Il n'y a rien de cool à être ninja médical, » pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Ton travail est l'un des plus importants. Quelle meilleure façon de protéger ceux que tu aimes que d'être capable de sauver leurs vies grâce à tes dons de guérison ? » la raisonna-t-il.

Shizuku croisa les bras avec défaitisme et fit la moue. « Je suppose que vous avez raison, mais je veux quand même me battre. »

« Qui a dit que les médicaux ne_ pouvaient pas_ se battre ? Pour dire la vérité, j'ai connu une eisei-nin qui est devenue une Kage. »

« Sérieusement ? Vous ne me l'aviez encore jamais dit ! Qui était-ce ? » s'exclama avec excitation la fillette.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la légendaire Princesse des Limaces Tsunade, l'une des sannin ? »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous l'avez rencontrée pour de vrai ? » demanda la jeune fille, ses yeux bleus étincelants.

Naruto sourit et acquiesça. « Ouais. »

« C'est si cool, sempai ! » gloussa-t-elle.

« Ouais, ouais, et laisse une fois tomber le « sempai, » c'est agaçant. Et puis va t'entraîner, d'accord ? Tout le monde compte sur toi, après tout, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

« D'accord, mais seulement après que vous m'ayez appris cette Rasen-chose que vous faites, » sourit-elle malicieusement, prenant une pose avec sa main droite tendue, comme si elle tenait un Rasengan invisible prêt à frapper.

« Pour la centième fois, non. »

« S'il-vous-pl- » fut-elle interrompue.

« Shizuku ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'ennuyer Naruto-sama ? Allez, on y va. »

Naruto ouvrit paresseusement un œil pour voir Tenteki se frayer péniblement un chemin jusqu'à eux, l'air énervé après son élève. Il fit un sourire narquois. Ils étaient drôles à observer parfois, et qu'importe à quel point Shizuku semblait l'agacer, ce n'était en réalité pas le cas. En vérité, il appréciait ses singeries de temps à autre. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'admirait.

« Naruto-sama, je suis vraiment désolé. Elle a échappé à ma surveillance, » dit Tenteki en s'inclinant et en forçant Shizuku à en faire de même.

« Les gars, arrêtez une fois avec tous ces titres honorifiques, je ne suis personne de spécial, » acheva-t-il sur un ton attristé.

« Mais vous êtes le prochain Takikage… »

Naruto roula des yeux. Personne ne semblait comprendre ce que « non » signifiait ces jours-ci. Même Shibuki semblait prendre son refus de la proposition à la légère, comme s'il allait changer d'avis. Le shinobi blond était absolument certain de ne pas vouloir devenir un Kage.

_« Je ne mérite d'être le Kage d'aucun village… »_ se dit-il à lui-même en se renfrognant.

S'il ne pouvait pas devenir Hokage, alors il n'était pas digne du titre de Kage, donc il avait décliné l'offre.

« J'ai refusé la position, » affirma-t-il catégoriquement.

« C'est vrai, désolé. Nous y allons à présent, » répondit Tenteki, en couvrant la bouche de Shizuku pour qu'elle se taise.

Il savait quand il fallait arrêter de parler d'un sujet…

Sur ce, il traîna son élève à travers l'eau jusqu'au talus de l'autre côté pour commencer l'entraînement du jour. Naruto put l'entendre réprimander bruyamment la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme souffla et referma les yeux. Cette journée allait être rude, il pouvait le sentir, ses pensées précédentes presque entièrement oubliées en dehors du sentiment amer qu'elles avaient laissé dans ses entrailles. Avec un soupir de plus, il se leva. Il était finalement l'heure de démarrer sa journée.

Il étira les jambes et les bras une fois levé. Il leva les yeux vers les quelques nuages persistant dans la brise légère et fronça les sourcils.

Il était sur le point de partir quand un messager tomba au sol devant lui. Il regarda l'homme agenouillé devant lui et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il parla.

« Naruto-sama, le Takikage souhaite vous voir, » rapporta-t-il.

_« Qu'est-ce que Shibuki me veut maintenant ? »_ se demanda-t-il.

Naruto réfléchit un instant, puis finit par acquiescer. « Bien. »

L'homme s'inclina à nouveau et s'en alla. Il lui semblait que le village entier était déjà au courant que Shibuki l'avait désigné comme son successeur.

« Pénible… » murmura-t-il, cessant brusquement d'avancer, les yeux écarquillés.

Le mot avait semblé lui faire du mal lorsqu'il s'en était servi, et il était choqué d'avoir vraiment utilisé la rengaine du brun.

_« Pourquoi j'utiliserais ce mot d'entre tous les autres ? »_

Un moment plus tard, il secoua la tête. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette journée qui ramenait le passé à la surface de cette manière, et il n'aimait pas cela. Habituellement, il ne pensait pas à Konoha, ou à Shikamaru, mais aujourd'hui si. Il serra les poings en marchant. Cela le frustrait qu'après trois ans, cela le fasse encore tant souffrir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et son expression faciale se modifia complètement. Il dissimulait la peine comme toujours et poursuivit son trajet. Il avait admiré ce village depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. À cette époque, il était plus petit, mais sa beauté surpassait celle de n'importe quel endroit qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Rien qu'en regardant autour de lui, il savait que s'il avait pu vivre ici, toute sa souffrance aurait disparu avec le temps. Il fit un petit sourire à l'idée de passer le reste de sa vie dans un endroit aussi paisible que celui-ci. Il regarda devant lui et vit Shizuku, assise sur le talus, penchée au-dessus d'un poisson agonisant. Ses mains étaient enveloppées d'un halo vert, et, alors qu'il traversait l'eau, il put voir la détermination pure sur son visage.

La vérité était qu'elle serait le premier ninja médical du village depuis plus d'une décennie. Tenteki avait remarqué son contrôle du chakra et lui avait apporté des rouleaux pour qu'elle apprenne, et elle avait commencé à contrecœur son entraînement ce jour-ci, mais, au fond, Naruto savait qu'elle ne détestait pas _vraiment_ cela. Il fit un sourire narquois.

C'était juste si drôle que celui qui voulait être eisei-nin ne soit pas fait pour cela, et que celle qui voulait se battre était destinée à l'être.

Dans sa concentration, elle n'avait pas remarqué Naruto qui l'observait, éloigné d'à peine quelques centimètres. Elle échappa un grognement tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de continuer, et, en quelques secondes, le poisson commença à bouger et replongea dans l'eau, avant de nager au loin. Naruto surprit la joie sur son visage et sourit joyeusement.

« C'était génial, Shizuku, » l'encouragea-t-il.

La concernée haleta, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'il la regardait. « Sempai ! Merci ! » sourit-elle.

Naruto fit un signe de tête puis recommença à marcher. Il pouvait voir de petites maisons serrées les unes contre les autres, puis, derrière elle, le bureau de Shibuki. Il n'était en aucun cas aussi grand que celui de l'Hokage, mais plus grand que les bâtiments qui l'entouraient.

Le shinobi blond pénétra dans la bâtisse et se dirigea directement vers le second étage. Le village était tellement petit que la présence d'une réceptionniste à l'accueil n'était pas nécessaire, aussi n'y en avait-il pas. Il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer à la porte fermée avant d'entrer.

Shibuki était assis derrière son bureau, l'air fatigué. Cela faisait à présent un certain temps qu'il semblait à bout de force, et Naruto suspectait que sa santé était en bien pire état qu'il ne l'admettait, et il admettait n'avoir pas plus que quelques années restantes à vivre. Naruto commençait à craindre qu'il n'ait menti et qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité plutôt que de quelques mois, vu l'impression qu'il donnait parfois.

En vérité, il était impressionnant qu'il ait survécu si longtemps après avoir bu l'Eau du Héros. On racontait que, durant la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi, les shinobi du Village de la Cascade ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec la force des cinq Grandes Nations. C'était à cause de cet écart de puissance qu'ils buvaient l'eau sacrée qui démultipliait leur chakra.

Ils survécurent à la bataille, et le village fut sauf, mais à un terrible prix. Les effets de l'eau tuèrent presque tous ceux qui l'avaient bue. Shibuki avait bu l'Eau du Héros, mais il n'était pas mort. C'était une chose qui avait pesé sur l'esprit de Naruto une fois la mission terminée. Comment Shibuki avait-il survécu ? La vérité était que ce n'était pas le cas. Il allait mourir des effets de l'eau d'un sort peut-être pire que celui des autres : en s'éteignant à petit feu.

Le jeune homme fut ramené à la situation présente lorsque le Takikage s'éclaircit la gorge. Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sur lui.

« Vas-tu cesser de me regarder comme si j'étais déjà mort ! »

« D-Désolé ! Tu devrais peut-être te ménager un peu plus, tu sais. »

« Je n'ai pas de temps pour cela et tu le sais. »

Le regard de Naruto s'attrista en regardant l'homme qui lui avait offert une nouvelle vie ici. Shibuki écarta cela d'un geste de main, comme si l'idée de mourir ne l'inquiétait pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Le blond n'aimait pas la façon calme dont il parlait du futur.

« Donc il reste moins que quelques années, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shibuki soupira. « Oui, j'en ai encore pour un an à peu près, au maximum. »

« Bon sang, Shibuki ! Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? » s'écria-t-il avec colère.

« Je leur ai tous menti, pour les protéger. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'adoucirent avec compréhension. Cela aurait été très dur de dire aux villageois que leur dirigeant était mourant. Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Mais je ne t'ai pas convoqué ici pour parler de moi, » révéla Shibuki d'un ton grave.

« De quoi dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-il.

Naruto tira une chaise et s'assit devant son bureau. Un sentiment d'inquiétude grandissait lentement dans ses entrailles tandis qu'il attendait.

« J'ai obtenu récemment des renseignements. À propos de Konoha. »

Le blondin bondit de sa chaise et son visage s'obombra, mais Shibuki pouvait tout de même percevoir la colère et la souffrance que ce nom lui infligeait. Il se tourna pour partir lorsque Shibuki se leva et contourna le bureau en lui saisissant le bras.

Naruto regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Attends, c'est important. »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Il fit un geste de tête pour inviter Shibuki à continuer.

Takigakure s'impliquait rarement dans les affaires des autres villages, aussi le fait que Shibuki mentionnait cela devait signifier qu'il s'agissait d'informations importantes, et Naruto le savait, même s'il ne souhaitait pas les entendre.

« Konoha est devenu l'ennemi de la majorité des cinq Grandes Nations, et est même allé jusqu'à déclarer la guerre à Suna. »

Le shinobi blond tourna brusquement la tête de surprise. Ses orbes bleus étaient écarquillés par le choc causé par tout ceci, mais il avait le sentiment que cela allait encore être pire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les mots lui échappèrent.

« Je crains que la position actuelle de Konoha par rapport aux autres Nations shinobi ne cause une nouvelle Grande Guerre shinobi… Et si cela se produit, nous pourrions être pris dans les feux croisés. »

« Tu ne crois pas que ça en arrivera là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, et, pour le moment, il ne s'agit que de spéculation, aussi, je t'en prie, ne dis rien aux villageois. »

Naruto acquiesça, encore sous le choc. C'étaient les premières nouvelles qu'il recevait de Konoha depuis son départ. Il était difficile de croire que Tsunade en serait arrivée à faire la guerre à Suna après qu'ils aient signé un traité et que les choses semblaient bien se passer. Il ne parvenait pas du tout à comprendre, mais il comprenait en revanche que son nouveau foyer était peut-être en danger.

« Je voulais simplement que tu le saches, » déclara Shibuki en lui lâchant le bras.

« Je comprends. »

« Et si cela arrive et que nous nous allions à une autre nation contre Konoha, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras capable de combattre… »

Naruto pointa du doigt son bandeau frontal qui arborait le symbole de Takigakure. « Ma loyauté se trouve ici, » répondit-il.

Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, et Shibuki s'assit misérablement à son bureau, le regardant partir.

Naruto avait su que la journée serait rude. Il avait su qu'elle le serait, surtout avec tous ces souvenirs de Konoha…


	6. Doubt and Fear

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre **: Romance/Angst.

**Pairing **: ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer : **Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change II »,_ suite de _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**, que j'ai également traduit. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note de l'auteur original : **Celui-ci a été très difficile à écrire, au point que je l'ai recommencé deux fois. Il est un peu désordonné, mais j'ai vraiment essayé =(.

**Note du traducteur : **Quelle différence de délai : je redescends de deux mois à deux semaines ! Voici un autre chapitre Naru-centré, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne va pas tarder à revoir notre Shika =). Je remercie **Eiram-sama, Groumde, kawu93, Tsubaki-manga-girl, Ookami Kistune, hathor2, Yaoienfoli** & **Amacky** d'avoir reviewé, ainsi qu'à **karasu02, Pureza, Howaih** & **Amacky** d'avoir ajouté cette histoire en Favorite ou Alert, ou encore de m'avoir ajouté en Favorite Author ^^. Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter du chapitre, et reviewer à la fin =).

* * *

**Cinquième chapitre:** _« Doubt and Fear » (Doute et Peur)_

Naruto pointa du doigt son bandeau frontal qui arborait le symbole de Takigakure. « Ma loyauté se trouve ici, » répondit-il.

Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, et Shibuki s'assit misérablement à son bureau, le regardant partir. Il se renfrogna. Il fit courir une main à travers ses cheveux sombres. Naruto et lui s'étaient rapprochés à travers les années que celui-ci avait passées à Takigakure, et cela peinait Shibuki de lui dire cela. Il avait su que Naruto n'allait pas bien prendre la nouvelle, mais il devait lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas garder cela secret qu'ils pouvaient peut-être partir en guerre contre son ancien village. Il n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix. Il serra étroitement la mâchoire. Il se sentait si mal à cause de ces événements imprévus que la douleur se manifestait de manière réelle par une brûlure dans sa poitrine. Il se demanda pourquoi ce genre de choses semblait n'arriver qu'au blond...

Son regard refléta son chagrin tandis qu'il se remémorait le jour de la tempête.

Il était parti en voyage politique dans l'espoir de renforcer son alliance avec les Villages ninja Cachés des alentours. Ses déplacements en petit canoë l'avaient mené en direction du sud-ouest, vers le Pays de la Terre, lorsqu'un orage s'était déclaré et qu'il avait été forcé de se trouver un abri. En regardant les nuages, il avait constaté qu'il ne devrait mieux pas être dehors et voyager sous cette intempérie, aussi s'était-il dirigé vers le rivage. Les nuages étaient venus vers lui de la même direction qu'il avait empruntée juste avant.

Il était arrivé sur la rive juste à temps pour éviter l'averse presque aveuglante. Il était à peine capable de voir devant lui lorsqu'il quitta son canoë. Il avait plissé les yeux en regardant derrière lui l'endroit où il avait vu des arbres plus tôt et avait commencé à hisser son embarcation hors de l'eau, lorsqu'une chose orange avait attiré son regard. Une chose orange et rouge.

Il s'était agenouillé sur le sol pour inspecter de plus près sa trouvaille, et fut horrifié de découvrir une personne inconsciente allongée sur la rive boueuse de la rivière. Shibuki avait immédiatement soulevé le garçon et l'avait placé dans le canoë, puis les avait poussés tous deux en direction des arbres. Une fois là-bas, il avait appuyé le corps du garçon contre un arbre tandis qu'il retournait le bateau et le posait également contre celui-ci, au-dessus du jeune homme. Il s'était ensuite faufilé en dessous du bateau incliné, à l'abri de la pluie, et s'était concentré sur le garçon, qui, pendant ce temps, était toujours inconscient.

Shibuki avait pris sa lanterne et remercié les dieux qu'elle soit toujours sèche à l'intérieur, à l'instar des allumettes, puis l'avait allumée. Une fois allumée, il put voir que la situation était pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Le garçon devant lui était recouvert de sang et sa chemise était en lambeaux. Shibuki s'était rapidement affairé à retirer le vêtement restant de son torse et avait retenu son souffle face à la plaie béante en bas de sa poitrine. Il avait appliqué rapidement une pression pour faire cesser le saignement et avait enveloppé étroitement la blessure avec des bandes faites des restes du haut du garçon. Il aurait aimé avoir pensé à emmener des bandages et avoir été capable de nettoyer correctement sa plaie, mais elle allait devoir attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré au village.

Le tonnerre avait grondé au-dessus de leur tête, et les vents malmené l'abri de fortune que Shibuki avait installé. Il fut capable d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais, rendu à ce point, il ne savait pas si le garçon survivrait à la tempête, encore moins jusqu'au village. Il avait levé la lumière au niveau de son visage et commencé à essayer la boue. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de stupéfaction lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il connaissait cette personne. Ce visage était de ceux qu'il n'aurait pas pu oublier, même s'il avait essayé.

« Naruto... » soupira-t-il en se souvenant de ce jour, posant sa tête sur son bureau.

Le dit ninja blond s'éloigna du bureau de Shibuki, les yeux pleins d'incertitude. Il avait prêté serment de loyauté à Takigakure il y avait déjà longtemps et avait encore réaffirmé ses attaches aujourd'hui, mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose le rongeait ? Il soupira, sachant bien que les choses ne deviendraient que plus difficiles, et il s'était fait à cette idée à un certain point. Il se renfrogna en se demandant pourquoi il fallait que cela arrive maintenant, alors qu'il se sentait finalement chez lui ici, alors que les cauchemars avaient finalement cessé, que Konoha montre à nouveau sa vilaine tête et le menace. Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste.

Il quitta les bâtiments du Takikage et marcha, le regard fixé sur le sol. Sa tête le faisait souffrir avec toutes les pensées qui s'y bousculaient, et un mélange de souffrance et de confusion se peignit sur ses traits. Il continua à marcher, ne se souciant pas vraiment d'où il allait, du moment qu'il était à l'écart de tous.

Avoir des nouvelles de Konoha lui avait fait un gros choc, mais c'étaient ces dernières elles-mêmes qui étaient plus surprenantes qu'autre chose. Il savait que Konoha avait eu une relation compliquée avec Suna par le passé, mais, depuis leur invasion manquée avec les ninja du Son, les choses s'étaient vraiment bien passées entre les villages. À vrai dire, Suna leur avait même sauvé la peau lors de la mission de récupération de Sasuke, car, sans leur aide, celui-ci serait tombé entre les mains d'Orochimaru, et le Sharingan aurait été perdu.

Naruto grimaça à la douloureuse image mentale évoquée par ce souvenir, car, à cet instant, il revécut le Chidori de Sasuke lui déchirant la poitrine. Sa main toucha l'endroit exact, et il haleta comme s'il pouvait à nouveau ressentir la douleur. Il ferma les yeux, se débarrassant de ce souvenir désagréable et en revint à sa question. Nonobstant, depuis lors, Suna avait prouvé qu'ils étaient d'excellents alliés, aussi ne put-il pas imaginer ce qui s'était produit pour compromettre cela.

Il y avait environ deux ans, il avait appris que Gaara était devenu Kazekage, et, aussi déprimé qu'il eût été car son propre rêve s'était éteint, il était quand même heureux pour lui. Le Jinchūriki savait comment cela avait été pour lui, et il se figurait que la douleur et la souffrance avaient été bien pires pour Gaara. Les choses avaient donc dû changer pour le mieux s'il avait été élu Kazekage. Un sourire triste orna les lèvres du blond.

Il avait songé à lui rendre visite plus d'une fois, mais il s'était souvenu qu'aussi longtemps que Suna serait allié à Konoha, cela lui serait impossible. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il mettait en péril l'alliance entre les deux villages, mais il semblait que ce genre de choses n'importait plus à présent que l'alliance était brisée. Il soupira, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder sur ce genre de choses, mais, malheureusement pour lui, quelque chose en cette journée l'empêchait d'oublier le passé ou le présent.

Une brise fraîche souffla dans ses cheveux et l'odeur de la pluie flottait dans l'air. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et regarda les nuages noirs qui arrivaient, et, dans son esprit, il les assimila à la menace de guerre qui mettait son foyer en danger. Ses poings se serrèrent contre son flanc et il eut une violente envie de hurler, mais il marcha à la place. Il se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement. Il sentait les gouttes de pluie froides frapper sa peau, mais il s'en fichait. La pluie était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis.

Il se demanda si ce qu'il avait affirmé à Shibuki était vrai. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi à cause de la nouvelle choquante, mais, s'il en arrivait à devoir se battre, en serait-il capable ? L'espace d'un instant, son esprit matérialisa l'image de Shikamaru, dans une position de combat, contre lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais il secoua rapidement la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées. Il ne pouvait se permettre de penser ainsi. Les chances qu'il rencontre Shikamaru sur le champ de bataille étaient minces selon lui, et, même dans ce cas, il ne pouvait pas laisser le passé influencer son jugement. S'il hésitait ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il serait tué, et il le savait, peu importe ce que cela lui faisait ressentir.

_« Pourquoi maintenant ? »_ se demanda-t-il en réfléchissant à la situation.

Toutes ces années étaient passées et il avait à peine pensé à Konoha ou à Shikamaru. Au début, il avait passé des mois à être torturé par la perte de son foyer et de ses amis qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais, sans mentionner la culpabilité qu'il ressentait d'avoir tué l'ANBU, mais, par dessus tout, il avait vécu la déchirure de la trahison et la souffrance d'un coeur brisé. Avec le temps, il avait enterré tout cela au plus profond de son être et avait été capable de tourner la page, profitant du nouveau départ qui lui avait été offert.

Ce village l'avait volontairement accueilli, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il était, et même ce qu'il avait fait. Les gens d'ici avaient fait tout leur possible pour le sauver, même en connaissant la vérité. Naruto soupira. En trois ans, Takigakure avait prouvé qu'il était un foyer pour lui plus que Konoha ne l'avait _jamais_ été. Personne ne lui adressait jamais ces regards mauvais, comme s'il était une créature ignoble, ni ne le maltraitait. Quand les habitants du Village de la Cascade le regardaient, ils voyaient le garçon qui les avait sauvés des années auparavant. À leurs yeux, il était un héros digne de louanges, ce qui était une chose à laquelle il avait encore du mal à s'habituer parfois.

L'averse se déversait à présent avec force, faisant coller les mèches blondes de Naruto à son visage. Il les repoussa avec agacement, mais elles revinrent quelques secondes plus tard. Il atteignit un terrain d'entraînement isolé loin du village, derrière les habitations, dont il était séparé par un courant d'eau et des arbres. Ici, il pouvait tout laisser sortir sans être dérangé. En effet, par respect, les ninja du village venaient rarement s'entraîner ici depuis que le blond s'était découvert une affection particulière pour l'endroit.

Il se tint au milieu du terrain, ses bras le long de son corps, les poings étroitement serrés. Il était tellement bouleversé qu'il ne remarquait même plus à quel point il avait froid, ni ne ressentait la contrariété causée par ses vêtements humides qui lui collaient au corps. Il ferma fermement les yeux, se vidant l'esprit de toute pensée, et il hurla plus fort que jamais encore. Apparemment, tout garder pour lui de cette manière commençait vraiment à lui peser.

Il se demanda pourquoi les choses tournaient toujours comme cela pour lui. Il n'avait tout simplement pas droit au bonheur, n'est-ce pas ? Il cria derechef, tombant à genoux. Sa voix se répercuta à travers les arbres, bien que le son de la pluie qui tombait la noyât en grande partie.

« Sempai... » souffla Shizuku à travers les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Elle avait vu l'expression de Naruto lorsqu'il avait quitté le bureau de Shibuki et avait décidé de le suivre pour découvrir ce qui le contrariait, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à le voir dans cet état. Elle aussi avait envie de crier, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il souffrait.

Elle avait connaissance des événements qui l'avaient mené à Takigakure. Elle savait que le Village Caché de la Feuille l'avait trahi, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle serra la mâchoire à cette pensée. Elle savait même ce qui se trouvait en lui. Shizuku, tout comme les autres, savait que Naruto était le réceptacle du Renard à Neuf Queues, et cela ne lui importait pas, de même qu'au reste du village, mais elle remarquait parfois qu'il souffrait quand même. Lorsqu'elle lui demandait s'il allait bien, il souriait simplement et acquiesçait, mais elle savait. Exactement comme aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout.

La respiration du Jinchūriki commença à se calmer après avoir hurlé si fort, et ceci lorsqu'il remarqua son chakra. Il fit volte-face, les yeux écarquillés. Même à travers cette pluie, il pouvait dire qu'elle avait pleuré et pleurait peut-être même toujours. Il grinça des dents. Il n'avait jamais voulu que qui que ce soit de ce village le voit ainsi, et surtout pas elle. Il soupira, sachant que cela n'aurait pas dû être une grande surprise qu'elle l'ait suivi, et, en plus, il était tellement énervé qu'il n'avait même pas senti sa présence.

« Shizuku... Je... » commença-t-il à dire en regardant la fillette, qui était trempée et sanglotait.

« Naruto-sama ! Shizuku ! » cria frénétiquement une voix à l'extrémité du terrain d'entraînement.

Naruto leva immédiatement les yeux pour voir Himatsu, le frère de Shizuku, plié en deux, pantelant, ayant manifestement couru jusqu'ici. Cette dernière et lui-même se précipitèrent à ses côtés. Naruto remarqua immédiatement l'expression de détresse du visage du garçon et son estomac se noua.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, connaissant la situation actuelle de Takigakure.

Le garçon tenta de parler, mais il ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle. Il se démena pour parler, jusqu'à finalement être assez calme pour dire quelque chose. « C'est le Seigneur Shibuki ! Il vient de s'effondrer ! » s'écria-t-il en haletant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Himatsu ? » s'exclama Shizuku en attrapant son frère par le col de sa chemise.

Ses yeux révélaient tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle n'avait jamais été bonne pour dissimuler ses émotions, malgré son entraînement pour devenir shinobi. Himatsu vit la peur dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas lui infliger cela, mais elle était peut-être la seule qui pouvait les aider maintenant.

« J'étais en train de lui faire le rapport de la patrouille de frontière, et il s'est j-juste effondré, » dit-il en tremblant.

Les yeux de sa soeur s'agrandirent. « Est-ce qu'il est... ? » demanda-t-elle, ne voulant pas achever sa question.

« Non. Il est vivant, mais... Je... »

Naruto avait le visage renfrogné et il empoigna Shizuku par le bras. « Grimpe sur mon dos, » fut tout ce qu'il lui dit.

La jeune fille acquiesça avec une expression sérieuse sur son visage et fit ce qu'il lui dit. Elle était le seul médecin de ce village à utiliser du chakra pour soigner et traiter les gens. Elle sauta sur le dos du blondin et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Lui se saisit de ses jambes juste en dessous de ses genoux.

« Himatsu, je l'amène à Shibuki. »

Le concerné acquiesça et regarda Naruto partir, Shizuku sur son dos. Il les suivrait après avoir repris son souffle.

L'esprit du shinobi blond travaillait à plein régime tandis que tous les scénarios possibles se jouaient dans sa tête. Étaient-ce les effets de l'Eau du Héros qui exigeaient finalement leur tribut ? Son regard se fit dur et il accéléra le pas. Shizuku s'aggripa à son haut humide, et il put sentir ses sanglots apeurés qui faisaient trembler son corps.

« Shizuku, tu écoutes ? » demanda-t-il sur ton calme.

Il la sentit acquiescer légèrement contre son cou. « Bien, donc tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ? »

_« Ton travail est l'un des plus importants. Quelle meilleure façon de protéger ceux que tu aimes que d'être capable de sauver leurs vies grâce à tes dons de guérison ? »_

« Hai, sempai, » répondit-elle doucement, mais sa voix était tremblante.

« Dans ce cas, tu comprends ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton grave.

« Tout dépend donc de moi et de mes pouvoirs de guérison, mais et si... et si... j'échoue ? » demanda-t-elle, sa peur augmentant à chaque mot.

Naruto grimaça à cette idée. Si son heure était venue, alors il n'y aurait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour lui. Il se sentit horrible de lui faire subir cela, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Shibuki mourir. Il sentit sa tension et se sentit coupable. À cet instant, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle sache au moins la situation dans laquelle le Takikage se trouvait.

« Shibuki-sama a menti à tout le monde à propos du temps qu'il lui restait, » lui avoua-t-il.

« Je m'en suis rendu compte au cours de mon entraînement, » lui répondit-elle tristement, mais sa connaissance de la vérité le surprit.

« Mais tu pouvais voir les effets de l'eau, alors ? » demanda-t-il, un peu abasourdi qu'elle ne l'ait pas dit plus tôt.

« O-Oui, et je ne sais pas s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, » déclara-t-elle en sanglotant à nouveau.

Naruto ne sut que dire. Il savait qu'il était égoïste de lui demander de soigner Shibuki, mais il fuyait. Si ce dernier mourait, il ne perdait pas uniquement un ami précieux, mais on attendrait aussi de lui qu'il reprenne le titre de Takikage. Il ne pouvait cependant ni accepter ni refuser. Le bureau du Takikage était entièrement visible à présent, et le blondin s'élança à travers les portes du bureau de son ami.

Shizuku sauta de son dos et se précipita aux côtés de Shibuki en pleurant. Sa mère était agenouillée près de lui, s'occupant de lui, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance. Elle secoua la tête et déclara gravement : « Il s'en va. »

« Seigneur Shibuki ! » s'écria Shizuku.

Naruto se mit à genoux à côté de Shibuki et elle, le regard triste. _« Bon sang, Shibuki, réveille-toi ! »_ gronda-t-il intérieurement.

Bien qu'en pleurs, Shizuku commença à composer des signes de main. « J-Je vais e-essayer. » _« Pour vous, sempai, et pour le Seigneur Shibuki. »_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et concentra toute son énergie dans ses mains. Naruto l'observa avec ébahissement alors que ses mains brillaient d'une lueur verte bien plus éclatante que celle de la vieille ne l'avait jamais été. Peut-être qu'un jour, Shizuku serait connue à travers les terres à l'exemple de Tsunade. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas encore fini de surprendre tout le monde ou elle-même sur ce point.

Elle se pencha au-dessus du corps de Shibuki, sépara ses mains le long de son corps, les yeux fermés, et se concentra de toutes ses forces, projetant un filet vert sur tout son corps. Son éclat éclaira la pièce obscure et des exclamations de surprise et d'ébahissement se firent entendre à l'intérieur. Naruto regarda, les yeux écarquillés, cette fille qui s'était plainte d'être un ninja médical à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

« Shizuku… » souffla-t-il avec stupéfaction.

Le visage de cette dernière finit par montrer des signes de fatigue et des gouttes de sueur se formèrent sur son front tandis qu'elle continuait, dépassant presque ses limites. Naruto sentit son chakra s'affaiblir et tendit le bras pour la rattraper, quand Shibuki se mit enfin à remuer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et la première chose qu'il vit fut Shizuku penchée au-dessus de lui.

« Seigneur Shibu- » Ses paroles se perdirent alors qu'elle s'évanouissait.

Naruto l'attrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe sur Shibuki. La pièce avait été silencieuse durant tout ce temps, mais, à présent, ils bavardaient tous joyeusement. Le Takikage se redressa de manière un peu somnolente, mais avec de l'inquiétude gravée sur son visage.

« Elle se remettra, » répondit le ninja blond à sa question silencieuse en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Shibuki échappa un soupir soulagé et s'endormit pour se reposer des événements de la journée. Naruto tint Shizuku, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Il la regarda ouvrir les yeux et lever le regard vers lui.

« Sempai, j'ai réussi, » murmura-t-elle.

« Je vais laisser le « sempai » passer pour cette fois, et, oui, tu as réussi, » répondit-il en souriant.

Sa relation étrange avec Shizuku était remarquée et beaucoup en discutaient, mais Naruto savait qu'elle était tout sauf étrange. Il se figurait que c'était ainsi que cela serait d'avoir une petite sœur. Il sourit tandis qu'elle se relevait, semblant déjà avoir récupéré.

« Alors, c'est quand que vous m'apprenez ce jutsu, hein ? » lâcha-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

Le jeune homme soupira, mais il n'aurait vraiment pas dû s'attendre à autre chose de sa part, même dans un moment pareil.

Il regarda la pluie à travers sa fenêtre. Les événements de la journée l'avaient mis à rude épreuve avec tous ces souvenirs douloureux, la menace de guerre et le malaise presque fatal de Shibuki. Il savait que la journée allait être dure.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur original :** Okay, ce chapitre était rude et la relation entre Naruto et Shizuku semble être celle d' « amoureux, » mais ils ne le sont pas, donc pas d'inquiétude à ce propos. Shizuku ressent des sentiments amoureux pour Naruto, mais son amour envers elle est très différent, comme celui qu'on a pour une sœur. Aussi, j'ai eu extrêmement de mal à écrire ce chapitre, alors, si vous le pouvez, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Je sais que ce n'est pas mon meilleur, mais je ne peux pas m'obséder plus dessus, donc il est comme il est. Le prochain sera mieux. LOL.


	7. The town of Usagi

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre **: Romance/Angst.

**Pairing **: ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer : **Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change II »,_ suite de _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**, que j'ai également traduit. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur : **Salut tout le monde ! =) Haha, désolé, je vous ai de nouveau fait attendre, mais mes vacances étant courtes, j'ai fait d'autres choses et ai donc traduit assez lentement. Je remercie **Tsubaki-manga-girl, Groumde, hathor2, Amacky, Darkwolve, Squick-Mello, scorpionaruto4ever** et **LicyLie** d'avoir reviewé, ainsi que **Ryry the dark, Darkwolve, Rosia2160, Squick-Mello, scorpionaruto4ever, LicyLie, GreekGoddessHestia** et **ophelie-bulle** d'avoir ajouté cette histoire ou son premier tome en Alert et/ou Favorite et de m'avoir ajouté en Favorite Author ou en Alert. Revoilà un chapitre avec Shikamaru ! =) J'espère que vous apprécierez et laisserez une petite review à la fin ^^.

* * *

**Sixième chapitre : **_« The town of Usagi » (Le village d'Usagi)_

Shikamaru regardait le soleil disparaître et l'obscurité recouvrir le ciel d'un air frustré. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il avait quitté Konoha et il n'était pas plus près de retrouver Naruto que lorsqu'il était parti. Il serra les dents, perdu dans ses pensées à propos du garçon blond qui s'était emparé de son cœur. Dans ses mains se trouvait une carte du Pays des Rivières.

Il baissa les yeux vers la carte qu'il tenait et fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il barrait un village de plus sans avoir avancé. Ses yeux tracèrent sur la carte le chemin sur lequel il allait chercher ensuite et se posèrent sur le village d'Usagi. Le génie savait peu de choses à propos de ce village, mais il bordait la rivière, et c'était malheureusement la seule chose sur laquelle le brun pouvait se baser pour le moment. Il soupira en rangeant son outil d'écriture.

Il porta son regard vers la rivière tumultueuse dont le courant avait récemment gagné en vitesse à cause du niveau de l'eau qui augmentait durant la saison des pluies. Durant les trois dernières semaines, le Pays des Rivières avait connu des chutes de pluie au moins une fois par jour. Il regarda une fois de plus les gouttelettes heurter la rivière agitée plus bas.

Ses yeux se voilèrent tandis que des souvenirs forçaient ses barrières mentales. La pluie lui avait donné la même impression ce jour-là. Ses sens se brouillèrent alors qu'il continuait à regarder la pluie et inspirait sa senteur fraîche.

_Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol sur lequel il se tenait. Il sentait la pluie qui tombait lentement, mais, à cet instant, il ne prit pas en compte le fait qu'il devenait humide. Non, à cet instant, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, et cette chose, c'était Naruto. Son cœur cognait, ses yeux le piquaient de larmes retenues et ses épaules tremblaient lorsqu'il essayait de les contenir. Il ressentait tant de sentiments à la fois : du soulagement que le blond aille « bien », de la tristesse à cause de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, et de la colère qu'il n'ait même pas essayé de lui parler et qu'il se soit juste enfui. Cela le blessait profondément qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance._

_Les yeux de Shikamaru se levèrent du sol tandis que Naruto s'écartait du bord du monument aux Hokage. Le kishi ne pouvait pas vraiment lire les émotions dans le regard du blond. Il avait promis de le protéger et avait déjà échoué à deux reprises. Il le regarda avec inquiétude s'avancer vers lui et attendit même qu'il parle, espérant plus que de raison que celui-ci serait capable de le convaincre qu'il ne prévoyait pas de sauter vers la mort, même si, tout au fond de lui, il le savait déjà._

_À cet instant, la colère que le brun ressentait dominait tout autre sentiment._

_« Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? » cria-t-il, semblant en colère, bien qu'il fît de son mieux pour que ce ne soit pas le cas._

_« Je… J'étais juste… » Le blond ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase, car ce qu'il avait tenté de faire était plus qu'évident._

_Aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué, mais la pluie avait commencé à tomber depuis un moment. Elle se déversait avec force, cependant, ils ne s'en souciaient pas, ou alors elle était le moindre de leur soucis._

_« Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je n'ai jamais… voulu te blesser, » bredouilla le Jinch__ū__riki._

_« Mais tu l'as fait, et tu allais sauter ! » fit Shikamaru, sur un ton venimeux lorsqu'il ajouta la seconde partie._

_« Je… Écoute, je n'allais pas le faire, » affirma Naruto sans le regarder dans les yeux._

_« Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça m'a donnée, » répliqua froidement le brun._

_Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'énerver contre son ami. Ce n'était pas réellement sa faute, mais il n'arrivait pas à garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Il prit une inspiration apaisante – enfin, censée être apaisante- mais n'eut pas cette chance._

_« Tu ne comprends pas… » commença à se justifier le blond._

_« Alors fais-moi comprendre ! » s'écria le brun, attendant sa grande explication à propos de ce qu'il fabriquait assis au bord du monument des Hokage, sous la pluie, après s'être enfui par la fenêtre de sa chambre._

_« Je voulais en finir avec tout ça, mais je n'ai pas pu ! » s'exclama subitement l'autre garçon en plantant son intense regard bleu dans celui de Shikamaru._

_Ce dernier eut l'air simultanément confus et soulagé. Il vit le regard de Naruto et sut qu'il disait la vérité, mais la confusion s'installa alors : pourquoi donc avait-il arrêté ?_

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'a arrêté ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité, laissant finalement s'évanouir sa colère._

_Naruto détourna le regard du visage du jeune Nara et fixa intensément le sol tandis qu'il inspirait profondément._

_« Je ne pouvais pas, parce que… parce que… »_

Tandis que le souvenir se dissipait, la prise de Shikamaru sur la carte se resserra, froissant grandement le papier. Il était déjà assez difficile à vivre qu'il n'ait rien trouvé jusque-là, mais revivre ces rappels constants des bons comme des mauvais moments qu'il avait passés avec Naruto était presque insupportable. Il se renfrogna en fourrant la carte dans son sac et se cogna le dos contre un tronc d'arbre contre lequel il s'assit.

Bientôt, ses pensées se calmèrent et il se mit à réfléchir au souvenir même. Il n'avait jamais découvert pourquoi Naruto avait décidé de ne pas définitivement en finir, et, à cette époque, il se portait bien sans le savoir, mais, à présent, il désirait ardemment savoir ce qui l'avait retenu. Cela le travailla un petit moment, mais il finit par réussir à le refouler pour l'instant.

_« S'appesantir sur le passé est si pénible… Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à le faire ? » _se demanda-t-il.

Les branches de l'arbre le protégèrent de l'averse qui se déclara lorsque le ciel s'obscurcit complètement. À cause des nombreux nuages, le ciel était noir, sans aucune lueur lunaire pour l'éclairer. Le brun ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir en espérant que le lendemain serait un jour meilleur et qu'il trouverait Naruto ou au moins un indice sur la direction à prendre ou des coordonnées au village d'Usagi.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement en papillonnant lorsqu'il sentit les rayons du soleil lui piquer le visage à travers les feuilles. La lumière le fit grimacer, mais, au fond, il était heureux que le soleil soit à nouveau de sortie et que la pluie ait cessé. Ses vêtements allaient enfin sécher. Il sauta disgracieusement de l'arbre à cause de la position dans laquelle il avait dormi. Il était raide et son corps était endolori, mais ce n'était pas important.

Le brun s'étira rapidement et sortit la carte chiffonnée pour se repérer, puis se dirigea vers le village d'avant-poste d'Usagi. Il ne savait pas vraiment grand-chose à son propos. En effet, il n'y était jamais allé auparavant, aussi était-il un peu anxieux.

Il observa le ciel tandis qu'il marchait. Les nuages revenaient, et il estima qu'il pleuvrait de nouveau d'ici midi. Il soupira en songeant que ses habits auraient juste le temps de sécher pour qu'ensuite la pluie puisse mieux le remouiller. Cela lui prendrait sans doute jusqu'à midi pour atteindre Usagi à moins qu'il ne presse le pas. Il y songea, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se surmener, aussi maintint-il la même allure. Cela ne lui servirait à rien de s'épuiser avant d'avoir rallié le village, car, après tout, il ne savait pas à quoi il devait s'attendre.

Les nuages furent de retour juste avant midi et l'averse reprit. Shikamaru continua à marcher pour arriver à temps, mais son moral avait été grandement affecté par le dernier village qu'il avait visité. Il avait été si sûr que Naruto serait là du fait qu'il y avait effectué une mission, mais, selon les dirigeants du village, le jeune homme n'était jamais repassé depuis lors. Il serra les poings et continua à marcher.

Quelque temps plus tard, il arriva finalement, trempé, et plus tard qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il inspecta le village du regard. Ses yeux scannèrent l'endroit à la recherche de gens, mais ils se trouvaient tous à l'intérieur à cause de la pluie. Il erra dans les rues en jetant des regards autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, étant donné que la sortie du village était déjà visible depuis l'entrée.

Usagi était un très petit village composé d'un bar, d'une maison close, d'un salon de thé et de quelques maisons, mais il ne contenait pas grand-chose de plus. Le brun se renfrogna. Il était certain que Naruto ne se trouverait pas dans un petit village de ce genre, pourtant il fallait qu'il vérifie. Son moral descendit en flèche encore plus rapidement qu'auparavant.

Son estomac émit un fort grognement et se serra instantanément, faisant tressaillir le brun qui souffrait de la faim. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, et cela n'avait été qu'un casse-croûte, aussi prit-il en premier la direction de la maison de thé. Il entra et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait environ une demi-douzaine de personnes dont il pouvait dire que deux étaient des serveuses. Les autres semblaient être des clients.

Il regarda une femme menue s'approcher et le saluer. Bien qu'il pût dire que son sourire était affecté, cela ne lui importa pas. Ses yeux verts le transpercèrent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait dans un village qui n'aimait pas les étrangers.

« C'est par ici, » lui dit-elle aimablement, mais il décela la trace du mépris dans sa voix.

Elle le mena tout au fond de l'établissement et jeta un menu sur la table avant de prendre congé. Il parcourut la carte du regard, découvrit qu'il y avait plusieurs choses qu'il aimait manger à sa portée et décida de ce qui serait le mieux. Il resta assis avec le menu fermé en attendant que la femme revienne, mais une autre vint à sa place avec de l'eau.

Il la détailla suspicieusement tandis qu'elle posait timidement le verre d'eau devant lui. Elle ressemblait à une version miniature de sa serveuse précédente et en déduisit qu'elles étaient parentes. Il l'observa pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

« Je suis désolée que cela ait pris si longtemps, mais ma sœur comptait vous laisser assis là toute la journée… » dit-elle en finissant dans un souffle, et Shikamaru acquiesça.

« Je m'en doutais, en fait. On dirait que personne n'aime les étrangers ici. »

« Eh bien, hum, ce n'est pas exactement ça… Euh… Ils détestent les shinobi… Et vous en êtes un, non ? » demanda-t-elle craintivement.

« Oui, mais je n'ai plus de village que je puisse appeler foyer, » répondit Shikamaru.

La fillette avait l'air effrayée et le jeune homme la regarda avec un air confus. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Les derniers shinobi que nous avons autorisés à venir dans ce village ont dit la même chose, avant de le réduire en cendres. Ils ont gagné notre confiance, puis ils ont volé notre précieux héritage, » poursuivit tristement la jeune fille.

« Je ne vais faire de mal à personne, et je ne suis pas non plus intéressé par vos richesses. Il y a cependant quelque chose que je cherche, et c'est mon ami, » acheva-t-il avec tristesse.

« Votre ami ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité tandis que ses yeux verts l'examinaient pour déterminer s'il disait la vérité.

Il pouvait dire que la fillette était bien plus tolérante envers les inconnus. Elle devait ne pas encore avoir été née lorsque tout cela s'était produit, autrement, elle le détesterait probablement aussi. Toutefois, il doutait à présent sérieusement que Naruto se trouve ou se soit jamais trouvé ici, mais il allait quand même vérifier.

« Oui, il a disparu il y a très longtemps, et je suis à sa recherche. En vérité, je suis venu ici pour voir s'il était passé par là… Tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider ? » lui demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Elle acquiesça. « Oui, mais ce soir. Rejoignez-moi à la maison close… » chuchota-t-elle en voyant sa sœur venir dans leur direction.

_« À la maison close ? »_

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander plus d'informations, la sœur de la fillette revint et la gronda pour avoir parlé avec un étranger. La concernée s'en alla la tête basse. Shikamaru se sentit coupable de l'avoir impliquée, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Elle était la seule avec laquelle il pouvait tenter sa chance. Il soupira en buvant l'eau que la fillette lui avait rapportée. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom… Peut-être aurait-il dû.

Après avoir fini son verre, il quitta la maison de thé et erra entre les vendeurs d'extérieur et les charrettes pour essayer d'avoir quelque chose à manger, mais la seule nourriture qu'ils auraient daigné lui vendre était immangeable. Il serra les dents en se demandant si c'était comme ça que Naruto s'était senti chaque jour de sa vie à Konoha. Il n'avait passé que deux heures dans ce village et il détestait ce sentiment. Il se sentait si seul et froid.

Il ne pouvait même pas commencer à s'imaginer passer sa vie entière ainsi. Il doutait que Naruto puisse un jour vouloir de son plein gré retourner à Konoha, et il commença à se sentir coupable de même souhaiter le ramener. Ses traits s'assombrirent tandis qu'il passait près des carrioles de vendeurs. Lorsqu'il approchait, ils étaient subitement « en rupture de stock » ou « fermés. »

La nuit tomba tandis que la pluie avait cessé. Shikamaru quitta le bâtiment contre lequel il s'appuyait et se dirigea vers la maison close. Il leva les yeux vers l'enseigne qui disait « Les Vierges de Madame Musaki. » Il n'avait jamais visité un bordel auparavant et n'en avait jamais vraiment ressenti l'envie, mais si elle savait quelque chose à propos de Naruto, il irait.

Il passa la porte et se sentit comme une proie. Comme s'il se faisait acculer sans même s'en rendre compte, et son cœur se mit à battre légèrement plus fort. Une grosse femme se trouvait derrière un comptoir, et elle lui fit signe d'approcher. Ses traits étaient usés par l'âge et son attitude envers lui le mit mal à l'aise.

« Bonsoir, » lui dit-elle.

Il répondit d'un geste de tête et jeta un regard aux alentours. Où se trouvait la fille de tout à l'heure ? Elle lui avait dit de venir la voir ici, et maintenant elle ne se montrait pas. Il soupira en attendant. La femme au comptoir s'impatienta.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle, agacée.

« Oh, je cherchais quelqu'un. Elle a dit qu'elle serait là… » répondit-il, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui dire ou non la vérité, mais elle semblait inoffensive.

« Eh bien, si vous avez de l'argent, vous pouvez choisir la fille que vous voulez. Vous aimeriez les voir alignées ? »

Shikamaru acquiesça pour ne pas être suspecté d'être ici pour autre chose que « passer du bon temps. » La femme fit sonner une cloche agaçante au son aigu et plusieurs femmes vinrent et formèrent une ligne, la plupart ne prenant pas la peine de lever les yeux. La femme derrière le comptoir, qu'il supposait être Madame Musaki, semblait être quelque peu énervée par son hésitation à en choisir une.

« Allez, choisissez-en une. »

Le brun s'avança en détaillant chaque femme et son cœur se serra. Elles étaient prisonnières de leurs époux et des dettes de leurs familles. Elles étaient contraintes à se vendre pour effacer des dettes qu'elles n'avaient même pas contractées. Ses poings se serrèrent et il continua à avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que la fillette de plus tôt se trouvait au bout de la file. Son estomac fit une embardée en la voyant. Il ne lui donnait pas plus de douze ans. Cela le mit en colère que de telles atrocités aient cours.

La femme du comptoir remarqua vers où se dirigeait son regard et ricana. « Ah, vous êtes de ceux-là. Vous les aimez jeunes. »

Cette insinuation lui donna la nausée. Il n'était en rien comme cela, et il ne forcerait jamais une personne non-consentante, mais, pour sauver les apparences, il fit un rictus et acquiesça, même s'il avait envie de vomir.

« Combien ? » demanda-t-il.

« 500 ryo par heure, » répondit la femme.

« Bien, alors juste une heure, » dit-il en posant l'argent sur le comptoir, puis il attrapa la fillette par le bras.

« Allez, » fit-il durement, en faisant semblant devant Musaki.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent l'angle du couloir, il la lâcha, et il put sentir sa tension diminuer un peu. Elle baissa les yeux au sol et arrêta de marcher pendant un moment, ce qui fit qu'il manqua la percuter. Il posa son regard sur elle et sentit mal par rapport à sa situation.

« Je suis désolé, » marmonna-t-il maladroitement en la regardant.

Elle acquiesça mais ne dit pas un mot. Son visage reflétait un mélange d'émotions illisible, même pour le génie qu'il était. Il voulait lui poser des questions sur Naruto, mais, au vu de la situation actuelle, cela semblait déplacé. Pourtant, c'était pour cela qu'il était ici, non ?

« Je… euh… » commença-t-il, mais il s'arrêta après avoir regardé dans ses yeux d'un vert profond.

« La chambre est par là, » annonça-t-elle tristement.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par ça, » répondit-il, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Sa main se dirigea vers lui et il l'écarta d'une tape, ce qui surprit la fillette et la fit haleter. Cette tentative de le toucher rendit le ninja aux Ombres malade.

« J-Je ne comprends pas, » dit-elle à travers les larmes qui faisaient couler son maquillage, qui n'avait rien à faire sur une enfant si jeune.

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi, » la rassura-t-il malgré sa confusion.

« Mais vous avez tant payé pour une heure avec moi… Vous devez vouloir quelque chose en retour… » laissa-t-elle en suspens en faisant comme si elle voulait paraître suggestive, mais elle échoua lamentablement à cause de son manque d'expérience et de son âge, et surtout à cause des larmes qui striaient son visage.

Elle insista pour le mener le long du couloir, mais il ne bougea pas, et il remarqua son expression désespérée. Il était à présent sûr que quelque chose se tramait, mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Il lui saisit le bras et l'empêcha d'avancer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, de la peur grandissant à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? » lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

La fillette se mit à sangloter avec force en protégeant son visage avec son bras libre. « Pardon, pardon, pardon, je vous en prie, pardon… Ils m'ont forcée… »

« Ils t'ont forcée à quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec colère.

« À vous faire venir, ils m'ont forcée ! » sanglota-t-elle.

_« Merde, c'est un piège ! »_

Au moment où elle finissait de parler, la porte un peu plus dans le couloir s'ouvrit brusquement pour révéler trois hommes costauds. Shikamaru soupira, car il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose comme cela arriverait, vu la façon dont il avait été traité au salon de thé. Il lâcha la fille et se prépara à se battre, ce qui serait difficile car le couloir était sombre et que les ombres ne se projetaient pas facilement.

Le premier des trois hommes qui se mit à parler était grand et musclé. Sa peau était sombre et une cicatrice partait de sa joue gauche jusqu'à son cou. Il tenait une feuille de papier en main. Le jeune Nara s'empara d'un kunai dans sa bourse, prêt à se défendre.

« Ouais, c'est lui, les gars. Chopez-le, » fut tout ce que l'homme dit.

* * *

Au final, il s'avéra que la fillette ne savait rien à propos de Naruto et que tout cela n'avait été qu'un piège dès le départ. Apparemment, Konoha avait placé une prime sur la tête de Shikamaru et ils avaient espéré se faire de l'argent avec. Il trouvait cela assez bizarre qu'un shinobi de rang peu élevé soit listé dans le Bingo Book, encore plus avec une telle prime, bien qu'elle fût loin d'approcher celle mise sur la tête d'Uchiha Itachi. À l'avenir, il allait devoir se montrer plus prudent à propos de la dissimulation de son identité.

Le nom de la fillette était Sayuri, et la serveuse était sa sœur. Elle avait tout organisé, mais elle n'était pas cupide. Elle voulait juste acheter la libération de sa sœur de la maison close. Il comprenait cela, mais il y avait d'autres solutions pour l'obtenir. Elles auraient pu lui demander de l'aide au lieu d'essayer de le tuer. C'était à cela que c'en était arrivé de toute manière. Il les avait aidées à s'échapper du village. Malgré les problèmes dans lesquels elles l'avaient fourré, elles ne méritaient pas la vie qu'elles y menaient. C'était leur propre père qui les avait prostituées pour payer ses dettes de jeu. L'idée rendait Shikamaru malade, presque autant que lorsqu'il avait découvert que Naruto se « vendait » pour garder son appartement. Toute cette situation lui rappelait les souffrances que le blond avait endurées.

Il soupira en baissant les yeux vers le reflet de la lune sur la rivière. Il n'était pas plus proche de Naruto qu'avant. Il barra rageusement Usagi sur la carte. Il l'a remis dans son sac et continua à marcher vers le prochain village pour tout recommencer une fois encore.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur ****: **Eh bien, j'espère que ce n'était pas un chapitre affreux. Le prochain en sera un bon ! =) Je le jure.


	8. Naruto's Mission

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre :** Romance/Angst.

**Pairing :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change II »,_ suite de _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**, que j'ai également traduit. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note de l'auteur original : **Ce chapitre avance quelque peu lentement, mais ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, donc le prochain chapitre sera plus rapide, juré.

**Note du traducteur :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! Il est un peu plus de minuit, et cela fait donc officiellement trois semaines que je n'ai pas posté. J'ai déménagé dans une nouvelle ville pour mes études et vais bientôt commencer les cours, vous vous doutez donc que je n'ai pas tout mon temps pour moi, mais vous continuez de suivre, et l'auteur et moi vous en remercions. Nous voici donc rendus au septième chapitre en français, tandis que l'auteur devrait prochainement publier le treizième en anglais. Doucement mais sûrement, je la rattrape, mais qu'importe ! Merci à **Harukane, Squick-Mello, LicyLie, Groumde, Misty** et **anonymate** d'avoir reviewé. Je remercie également** Harukane, Leelou29, A Strange Cat, nelumbo, myazumi, Tiyani** et **anonymate** d'avoir ajouté cette histoire en Alert et/ou Favorite et/ou de m'avoir ajouté en Favorite Author et/ou Author Alert. Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter du chapitre, et reviewer à la fin !

* * *

**Septième chapitre : **_« Naruto's Mission » (La Mission de Naruto)_

Naruto se tenait dans sa chambre, un sac à dos ouvert sur son lit. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement même s'il essayait de rester calme. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il prenait tout cela bien trop au sérieux, mais il était anxieux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme cela. Il emballa une tenue et des armes supplémentaires ainsi que des plans dans son sac. Ce serait la première fois qu'il allait partir depuis qu'il était arrivé à Takigakure, et, avant aujourd'hui, il n'y avait même jamais songé.

Shibuki l'avait appelé à son bureau environ une heure plus tôt. Le jeune ninja s'était attendu à un discours sur comment il allait devenir Takikage, qu'il le veuille ou non, mais, au lieu de cela, on lui avait demandé d'accomplir une mission. Le seul fait que Shibuki lui ait demandé de le faire était surprenant, sachant à quel point cela pourrait se révéler dangereux pour lui s'il était vu par un quelconque ninja de Konoha. Le Takikage avait admis qu'il se montrait égoïste en lui demandant de risquer sa vie paisible pour cette mission.

Naruto savait que Shibuki ne lui aurait jamais demandé cela à moins que ce ne fût nécessaire et avait accepté la mission, qui consistait à récupérer son médicament. Il les avait épuisés trois jours auparavant et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait failli mourir l'autre jour. Ce remède était conçu pour contrer les effets de l'Eau du Héros, mais il ne faisait effet quand tant qu'il le prenait. Il permettait de prolonger son temps à vivre, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que même les pilules cessent d'agir.

Il emballa les quelques dernières affaires dont il pensait avoir besoin pour cette mission et regarda une dernière fois la carte. Le village pour lequel il partait bordait une des principales rivières du Pays des Rivières, et, pour autant qu'il en savait, il était bien possible que ce soit la même qu'il avait empruntée il y avait de cela quatre ans pour échapper à Konoha… Ses poings se serrèrent étroitement et il secoua la tête.

Il retira son veston et la fourra dans son sac, puis composa des signes de mains. « Henge no jutsu. »

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, le jeune homme possédait une forme féminine qui ressemblait minutieusement à son apparence normale. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, tout comme ils l'étaient d'habitude, et étaient réunis en queues de cheval lâches, et de longues mèches encadraient son visage. On aurait vraiment pu prendre cette fille pour sa sœur.

Cela l'aidait de savoir qu'il ne serait pas aisément reconnu, car quiconque l'avait connu le pensait mort, mais il aimait cependant se sentir toujours en quelque sorte lui-même, même sous une forme féminine.

Récupérer des médicaments était une mission simple, et voyager déguisé la rendrait plus sûre pour lui dans le cas où il tombait sur un shinobi de Konoha. Il passa un kimono orange pâle sur ses vêtements habituels et cacha son bandeau de Taki pour le moment. Il valait mieux que personne ne sache qu'il était un shinobi.

Naruto jeta des coups d'œil nerveux à la forêt. Le soleil perçait à travers les nuages et une brise fraîche soufflait à travers les cheveux de la « jeune fille, » faisant virevolter ses nattes. Le shinobi blond la sentait soulever lentement son kimono, et l'air sentait la pluie fraîche.

Il dissimula sa signature de chakra du mieux qu'il put afin de ne pas attirer une attention indésirable de la part de shinobi hors-la-loi qui pourraient traîner dans les environs. Il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment aucun ennui. Il espérait que cette apparence éveillerait un minimum de soupçons durant son voyage.

Le chemin qu'il empruntait coupait à travers une forêt épaisse qui lui remémorait l'endroit qu'il avait un jour nommé son foyer. Il sentit un picotement étrange dans ses entrailles, qui répandait en lui une sorte de sensation singulière, comme un pressentiment.

Durant ces dernières semaines, il avait pensé à Konoha plus qu'il ne l'avait fait en des années, et, avec la menace de guerre, les choses semblaient empirer de seconde en seconde. Par-dessus tout cela, ses pensées semblaient retourner inévitablement au jour où il avait fui Konoha et les événements qui en découlaient.

Naruto ferma les yeux, revivant avec souffrance le passé. Tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir était le sang qui couvrait son corps et le fait d'avoir tué cet ANBU. Encore maintenant, il pouvait sentir cette odeur rance et cuivrée à chaque inspiration. Il ouvrit prudemment les yeux, presque comme s'il pensait que le sang était encore là. Bien sûr, lorsque ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent, il n'y avait rien, excepté le kimono orange et jaune qu'il portait et de longs cheveux blonds sur ses épaules. Il soupira de soulagement.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour écarter ce souvenir de son esprit tourmenté et fixa le chemin devant lui. Il sentit le vent se faire plus fort et l'odeur de la pluie emplir l'air. Le soleil était bloqué par des nuages noirs, et, comme si elle avait attendu un signal, l'averse se déclara lorsqu'il leva la tête. Les gouttes froides frappèrent son visage et dévalèrent l'arête de son nez.

C'était une bonne chose que Shizuku l'ait croisé alors qu'il sortait du village. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous cette forme, mais elle avait su que c'était lui et lui avait donné son parapluie. Il l'observa avant de l'ouvrir et remarqua qu'il était rose. Il savait que, s'il n'avait pas été sous une apparence féminine, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'être vu avec une telle chose, mais, vu son allure, on pouvait considérer cela comme une partie de son déguisement, non ?

Le blond saisit cette opportunité pour jeter un coup d'œil à la carte tandis qu'il marchait en tenant le parapluie rose au dessus de sa tête. Shibuki lui en avait donné une, ce qui était une bonne chose, car autrement, il se serait probablement perdu. Il avait peut-être grandi et gagné en maturité, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas de problèmes d'orientation. Il y a des choses que l'âge ne change pas, et, pour Naruto, c'était l'une d'entre elles.

Il se dirigeait vers un petit village d'avant-poste le long de la principale rivière qui traversait ce pays. Il était proche de quelques autres villages qu'il remarqua en scrutant la carte. Pas loin se trouvaient Okimoto, Kyoki, et Usagi était le plus proche. Celui auquel il se rendait se nommait Igaku. Shibuki l'avait décrit comme un endroit accueillant et lui avait dit qu'ils étaient déjà informés de sa venue, aussi les choses allaient-elles probablement se passer sans heurt, et le trajet ne prendrait que deux jours.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas simplement marché comme cela. Sa tension avait disparu et il éprouvait une sensation de liberté. Le nouvel air et le fait de voir de nouveaux paysages étaient tout à coup quelque chose d'excitant et non pas l'expérience éprouvante pour les nerfs à laquelle il s'attendait. Il commençait à s'amuser. Si quelqu'un avait été là, cette personne aurait été témoin du retour de l'étincelle qui brillait autrefois dans ses yeux.

Naruto marcha plusieurs heures durant avant de s'arrêter pour faire une pause. Il n'y avait aucune auberge ni village en vue pour le moment, ainsi il allait camper sous la pluie, ce qui n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau pour lui cela faisait juste un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il monta une tente à l'écart du chemin, cachée dans la forêt, afin d'enfin pouvoir se remettre du jutsu de métamorphose ainsi que de la marche.

Il retira immédiatement son kimono, réalisant qu'il n'était pas aussi confortable qu'il en avait l'air. Avoir cet obi autour de la taille était assez gênant, et les longues manches étaient agaçantes. _« Comment font les femmes pour porter ces trucs, d'ailleurs ? »_ se demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut finalement à l'intérieur de son sac de couchage, portant uniquement son T-shirt et son boxer. Il enfuit son visage dans son avant-bras et s'endormit rapidement.

De la branche d'un arbre, Shikamaru leva les yeux vers le ciel de nuit. Les nuages s'étaient dispersés et la pluie s'était arrêtée plusieurs heures auparavant. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Usagi, il avait marché droit vers le prochain village. Il avait plu inlassablement pendant plusieurs heures par-ci et par-là, et il avait gardé son regard fixé sur le sol en pensant à sa situation désespérée.

Son estomac grogna et il changea de position malgré le peu d'espace qu'il avait pour bouger. Il aurait aimé pouvoir monter un campement, mais, malheureusement, sa tente avait été détruite dès le début du voyage et le sol était trempé, aussi sa meilleure mise avait été une branche d'arbre. Il n'avait pas dormi dans un lit depuis Okimoto et Kyoki. Usagi, le dernier village, avait bien sûr été de loin le pire. Il y avait été blessé au bras par son combat. Avec de la chance, le prochain village, appelé Igaku, serait un de ses villages dans lequel il pourrait dormir tranquillement dans un lit confortable, chaud et sec, et trouver Naruto.

La lune était partiellement recouverte par les nuages qui se mouvaient devant elle, et le brun essaya de dormir mais découvrit que son esprit travaillait bien trop pour cela.

_« Naruto, je me demande ce que tu fais maintenant… Es-tu heureux, au moins ? »_

Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, mais et si Naruto aimait sa nouvelle vie ? Serait-il au moins autorisé à y entrer ? L'idée que Naruto soit heureux dans sa nouvelle vie ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Ce n'était qu'une peur de plus qu'il devrait porter seul sur ses épaules durant tout ce temps passé à le chercher.

Il lui semblait que le sommeil n'allait pas arriver facilement ce soir, et qu'il ne le ferait pas de si tôt. Au final, ses paupières s'affaissèrent et le sommeil gracia son esprit hyperactif.

Naruto s'agitait dans un sombre sommeil. Sa respiration était entrecoupée de halètements et son visage recouvert de sueur. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches de s'agripper si fort au sac de couchage. Son sommeil était infesté de cauchemars depuis des années. Habituellement, il rêvait de la manière dont il avait tué les ANBU qui avaient été envoyés à sa poursuite, mais cette nuit, c'était différent.

_Cette odeur cuivrée était de retour. Naruto recula en baissant le regard vers ses mains. Il était dégoûté par le liquide écarlate les couvrant. Il ne put s'empêcher de trembler lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Il entendit un souffle gargouillant quelque part près de lui. Son cœur semblait s'être arrêté de battre dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux balayèrent la zone, et ce qu'il vit allait le hanter pour toujours. Il y avait du sang partout. Sur lui, le sol et… Shikamaru._

_Le corps presque sans vie du jeune homme était allongé sur le sol à ses pieds. Son corps entier trembla en réalisant qu'il était couvert du sang du Nara. Il avait fait cela au brun à mains nues. Il hurla de rage, relâchant presque le Renard dans sa colère et sa douleur._

_**« S-Shikamaru… Je… »**__ La voix du blond se brisa et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues._

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et respirant bruyamment. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir. Sa vision s'éclaircit et il vérifia immédiatement ses mains et les alentours. Il soupira en se rendant compte que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il fut incapable de se rendormir et rangea son campement, continuant sa route vers Igaku déguisé, bien sûr.

**~Igaku~**

Naruto entra finalement dans le village d'Igaku, et était exténué, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il avait à nouveau revêtu une apparence féminine et semblait légèrement épuisé par sa marche, mais, en dehors de cela, il avait l'air de bien se porter. Les apparences étaient une chose, mais, honnêtement, il se sentait terriblement mal. Il entra sans aucun problème et rencontra une large femme portant un kimono rouge.

« Vous devez être celle dont le Seigneur Shibuki a parlé, » dit-elle.

« Ah, oui, » répondit nerveusement le jeune homme.

« Mon nom est Hana, et je serai votre guide dans ce village, » déclara-t-elle chaleureusement pour le mettre à l'aise.

« Merci. Je suis Naruko, » répondit-il.

« Enchantée de te rencontrer. Allons-y, voulez-vous ? »

Naruto acquiesça et la suivit jusqu'à un petit magasin rempli de différentes herbes et épices. Il embaumait la menthe et la cannelle. Hana fit un geste en direction d'une chaise vide et il s'y assit. Il la regarda se diriger vers une porte dans le fond et toquer deux fois.

« Mataku-sensei, Naruko de Takigakure est ici. »

La porte s'ouvrit et le blondin se pencha en avant sur son siège pour essayer d'apercevoir la personne qui se trouvait derrière, mais il en fut incapable. Il se recula dans son siège pour ne pas sembler grossier. Hana revint après avoir parlé pendant quelques minutes avec la personne de derrière la porte.

« Je suis terriblement désolée, mais le médicament n'est pas encore prêt. Il semblerait qu'une des herbes prenne plus de temps que prévu à arriver à maturation, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera prêt demain. »

« Bien, » répondit Naruto, puisqu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à argumenter ici.

« Je peux vous mener à une auberge si vous le souhaitez, ainsi vous pourrez déposer vos affaires, et ensuite, je vous ferai visiter. »

« Ça serait vraiment génial. »

« Oh, et Mataku-sensei a dit qu'il s'occupait de vous avoir une chambre, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. »

« Merci, mais je peux… »

« Non, on m'a donné de l'argent pour votre chambre. Sensei a dit que c'était pour compenser le retard. »

Après un moment, Naruto acquiesça. Hana était gentille et elle le guida jusqu'à une auberge de l'autre côté de la rue et attendit patiemment qu'il revienne. Il sourit en revenant auprès d'elle, car, à présent, il était libre d'explorer le village sans le poids de son sac.

« Naruko, y a-t-il quelque part où vous souhaiteriez aller en premier ? » demanda Hana.

« Non, je voudrais juste jeter un coup d'œil aux environs. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas par le quartier commerçant ? » De l'excitation résonnait dans sa voix.

« Ça a l'air bien, » sourit-il.

Après la nuit difficile qu'il avait eue, Naruto attendait impatiemment de s'amuser un peu. Il était fatigué, et maintenir sa transformation drainait lentement son énergie, mais il savait d'expérience qu'il pourrait encore la garder pendant quelques heures de plus si c'était nécessaire. Il suivit donc l'enthousiaste femme. Son pas était bondissant, et le shinobi se figura qu'elle devait vraiment aimer le shopping, ce qu'il n'avait personnellement jamais eu la chance d'apprécier. Mais peut-être l'aurait-il aujourd'hui ? Il – enfin, « elle » - n'était que Naruko, une fille ordinaire en visite.

Il fit un large sourire comme il le faisait autrefois. Hana le guida à travers le quartier commerçant et ils passèrent tous les deux un agréable moment. Il acheta même quelques articles à ramener avec lui à Taki. Elle lui montra beaucoup de choses dans le village, et ce fut, de façon générale, amusant. En vérité, il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais eu une mission aussi aisée auparavant.

« Bon, où allons-nous ensuite ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Hana réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. « Eh bien, je vous emmènerais bien à ce super stand de ramen, mais on dirait qu'un orage va bientôt éclater. »

« Oh. »

« L'auberge où vous demeurez abrite un restaurant, donc vous ne mourrez pas de faim. »

« Merci. »

« Aimeriez-vous que je vous y raccompagne ? »

« Non, ça ira. Merci encore ! » s'exclama Naruto en partant en courant en direction de l'auberge afin de ne pas être surpris par l'orage. De plus, il n'avait rien contre le fait de pouvoir retirer ce kimono et reprendre sa véritable forme.

« D'accord ! Je viendrai vous déposer le médicament demain, dans ce cas ! Au revoir ! » cria-t-elle en se retournant pour retourner au magasin de son sensei.

Naruto retourna à l'auberge avant même que la pluie ait eu une chance de le toucher. Il commanda de quoi manger et emmena sa nourriture dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, il se retransforma avec un soupir, et se débarrassa de son kimono. Il commençait vraiment à haïr ce déguisement. Lorsqu'il était parti, il s'était cru un génie d'avoir eu cette idée, mais à présent, elle lui insupportait.

Il parcourut la pièce en s'étirant et en se préparant à aller se coucher, ce dont il était assez content. Il se débarbouilla, monta sur son lit, le rêve de la nuit dernière oublié, et écouta l'orage qui commençait. Il était épuisé par le voyage et le jutsu de transformation. Il s'endormit en écoutant la pluie et le vent.

Shikamaru serra son bras qui le lançait douloureusement. Il s'était coupé durant la bagarre au bordel. Il luttait contre le vent et la pluie mais il pouvait apercevoir le village d'Igaku devant lui. Cela lui avait pris bien plus de temps à cause de l'orage. Ses vêtements humides lui collaient au corps, et, une fois de plus, et il était trempé jusqu'à l'os et gelé. Il espérait véritablement qu'Igaku le traiterait mieux qu'Usagi.

Il entra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers le restaurateur le plus proche pour lui demander la direction d'un docteur. Son bras était une fois de plus sanglant et enflé. Il se figura qu'il était infecté et qu'il aurait besoin d'antibiotiques pour guérir. Par chance, il trouva un bar ouvert à cette heure tardive. Il pénétra précautionneusement à l'intérieur, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

L'endroit était plutôt bien éclairé pour un bar et donnait une impression de gaieté. Le bar entier sembla se figer à sa vue, et il sentit son estomac faire une embardée. Sa vision se brouilla et les clients le regardèrent basculer. Une des serveuses se précipita vers lui et quelques clients lui prêtèrent main forte lorsqu'il tomba.

« Hé ! Hé ! Vous allez bien ? » demanda une femme avec de long cheveux bruns en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

Ce fut la dernière chose dont le génie put se souvenir avant de complètement perdre conscience. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et regarda autour de lui tandis que sa vision redevenait nette. Il était allongé sur un petit lit au fond de ce qui semblait être un magasin et, pas très loin de lui, se trouvait une chaise et une table basse. Il pouvait voir le comptoir et la caisse enregistreuse de là où il était, et, à quelques mètres derrière lui, se trouvait une porte.

Il se redressa et remarqua que son bras était bandé. Une fois assis, il réalisa qu'un homme était assis près de lui, buvant un thé. Son regard était vieux et las.

« Ah, bien, tu es finalement réveillé, » dit-il.

« Oui, veuillez m'excuser. »

« Combien de temps cela fait-il que tu n'as pas fait un repas correct et passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Beaucoup trop longtemps. »

Le vieil homme lui lança une pomme et lui donna du thé à boire. Il le regarda manger avec perplexité. Le jeune Nara mangea avec appétit en essayant de ne pas paraître grossier.

« Merci pour tout, » murmura-t-il.

« Aucun problème. Quel est ton nom ? »

« Oh, c'est Shikamaru. »

« Je suis Mataku, le médecin du village. »

Le ninja aux Ombres acquiesça en finissant sa pomme. « Cette blessure sur ton bras était vraiment grave, tu sais ? J'ai dû racler la plaie et la nettoyer deux fois. En fait, l'infection est assez grave. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Si tu avais attendu plus longtemps, tu aurais pu perdre ton bras, et je suis persuadé qu'en tant que shinobi, tu en as besoin. »

Shikamaru se mit immédiatement sur la défensive aux paroles du vieil homme. Mataku leva ses mains en guise de protection pour le calmer.

« Détends-toi. Il est évident que tu es un shinobi. Je le vois à tes possessions et à la façon dont tu es vêtu. »

« Je vois, » répondit-il.

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé, mais cela devait être assez évident qu'il était un shinobi simplement de par la manière dont il agissait.

« Ce n'est rien d'important, mais je suis déjà tombé sur ta photo auparavant, dans le Bingo Book de Konoha. »

« Oui, c'est une longue histoire, mais je n'ai rien fait de mal, et votre village ne court aucun danger. »

« Je dirais que, vu l'état de ton bras, je pourrais moi-même m'occuper de ton cas, » répondit-il sarcastiquement.

« Ah vraiment, vieil homme ? » répondit Shikamaru avec un rictus.

Son interlocuteur avait un sens de l'humour qu'il appréciait, et ils se mirent à discuter.

« Alors, pourquoi as-tu quitté Konoha ? »

Le jeune homme fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une photo de Naruto qu'il montra au vieillard en ne prêtant pas attention à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait. « Je le cherche, » répondit-il.

« Un ennemi ? »

Shikamaru secoua la tête. « Non, il est mon ami. »

« Eh bien, je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant, mais permets que je demande à mon apprentie. Hana ! »

« Oui, sensei ! » Elle apparut instantanément.

« As-tu déjà vu ce garçon ? »

Shikamaru observa ses traits se plisser et ses yeux légèrement s'étrécirent.

« Cette photo date d'il y a à peu près quatre ans. »

Elle fit un geste de la tête en la regardant. « Eh bien, je dois dire qu'il me semble extrêmement familier. Voyez-vous, je viens de faire une livraison à une jeune femme qui doit avoir votre âge de laquelle je dirais qu'elle ressemble de façon frappante à cet enfant. En fait, ils se ressemblent tellement que je parierais qu'ils sont parents, » répondit l'apprentie.

Shikamaru ne s'attendait pas à cela et bondit vivement sur ses pieds.

« Que savez-vous d'autre à propos de cette femme ? »

« Elle est venue prendre un médicament pour l'un de nos clients et s'est fait nommer Naruko, » répondit Hana, confuse.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Eh bien, ça a été difficile, parce que je voulais sauter directement à leur rencontre, mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas précipiter les choses, mais je vous jure que le prochain chapitre amène au prologue.


	9. The Ramen Stand

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre :** Romance/Angst.

**Pairing :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change II »,_ suite de _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**, que j'ai également traduit. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur : **Hello ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction ! J'espère ne pas avoir perdu tous mes lecteurs dans cette période creuse de deux mois sans publication. Vous vous doutez bien que, si la vie était telle que j'aimerais qu'elle soit, j'aurais déjà publié bien plus tôt car j'aurais eu plus de temps à consacrer à l'avancée de la traduction, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Enfin bref, dans ce chapitre se produit quelque chose que beaucoup attendaient, je pense ^^. Remerciements à **Nymou, Groumde, LicyLie, Squick-Mello** et **KaibutsuOujo** pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à **VampireSadik, maos7, Magystra, sumire-jo, La-Faucheuse, KaibutsuOujo** et **uzuchi** pour avoir ajouté cette histoire en Favorite et/ou Alert et/ou de m'avoir ajouté en Favorite Author.

* * *

**Huitième chapitre : **_« The Ramen Stand » (Le Stand de Ramen)_

« Elle est venue prendre un médicament pour l'un de nos clients et s'est fait nommer Naruko, » répondit Hana, confuse.

_« Ce n'est pas possible que ce ne soit __**pas**__ lui ! »_ se dit silencieusement Shikamaru.

« _Naruko_ vous dîtes ? Vous êtes sûre ? » lui demanda le brun pour être certain.

Hana acquiesça, toujours perplexe face à sa réaction, car l'image qu'il lui avait montrée était indubitablement celle d'un garçon. « Oui. _Elle_ est arrivée hier. »

« Il faut que je lui parle. Savez-vous où je peux la trouver ? » demanda le ninja aux Ombres d'un ton anxieux.

Hana soupira en regardant ses yeux suppliants et ne put se résoudre à le laisser se débrouiller seul, aussi, contre son bon sens, elle décida de lui dire ce qu'elle savait à propos de Naruko et d'où elle se trouvait.

« Je ne ferais pas ça en temps normal, mais cela semble vraiment important pour vous, alors je suppose que je peux faire une exception et vous aidez. »

Shikamaru acquiesça, confirmant à quel point cela était important pour lui. « Merci beaucoup. Je dois juste lui demander quelque chose. »

Une fois cela dit, Hana se sentit plus à l'aise de révéler la localisation de Naruko. Shikamaru la regarda, attendant sa réponse. Une éternité sembla passer pour lui le temps qu'elle la lui donne.

« Elle séjourne à l'auberge au bout de la rue. »

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas une seconde pour bondir et se diriger vers la porte, pour finir par être stoppé par le vieil homme. Il se tourna pour lui faire face et vit qu'il lui tendait un sac. Il fit un geste de tête et le remercia pour son aide, puis sortit rapidement en direction de l'auberge. C'était comme si son cœur était remonté dans sa gorge, et ses mains avaient des spasmes nerveux. Durant des mois, il avait cherché, et il avait enfin trouvé Naruto. Il était certain que _Naruko_ était en réalité _Naruto_. Pour le bien de son cœur, il _fallait_ que ce soit Naruto. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si jamais cela se révélait n'être qu'une autre poursuite vaine. Il serra fort les dents et essaya de ne pas y penser.

Le brun se précipita dans le vestibule de l'auberge et s'arrêta dans un dérapage grinçant au comptoir d'accueil. Une femme rousse derrière le bureau le fixa. Shikamaru haleta, plié en deux, essoufflé par la course. Il se sentait si nerveux qu'il parvenait à peine à penser de façon cohérente. La femme lui lança un regard irrité. L'auberge n'était peut-être pas la plus chic du village, mais elle était assez bien pour que la plupart des gens s'y trouvant sachent bien se tenir et ne pas causer un tel désordre. Le fait que le brun n'observe pas les manières l'agaçait.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Elle parvint à maîtriser son ton de façon à sembler polie.

« Je cherche une fille blonde avec des yeux bleus, » lâcha le surdoué.

« Nom ? » demanda-t-elle, ne se souciant plus de garder le contrôle de sa voix, qui montrait à quel point elle était irritée.

« Naruko, » répondit-il.

La femme vérifia ses registres bien trop lentement au goût du kishi, et il commença à avoir la bougeotte en la regardant feuilleter à son rythme son livret. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Oh…euh… En fait, elle a réglé sa note il y a à peu près cinq minutes… » déclara-t-elle en feignant un ton sympathique.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes sûre ? » demanda-t-il avec impatience.

« Certaine, » répondit-elle, irritée par cette stupide question.

« Et vous savez par où elle est allée ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Non, je l'ignore. Puis-je faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous être utile ? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton mauvais.

« Non. »

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, passez une bonne journée, » répondit-elle d'une voix qui disait tout sauf « passez une bonne journée. »

Shikamaru se précipita hors de l'auberge et partit vers la gauche en direction de ce qui semblait être un quartier commerçant. Il espérait que Naruto rassemblerait du matériel avant de partir pour retourner à cet endroit qu'il avait appelé son foyer durant les quatre années passées, peu importe où il se trouvait. Il courut en vérifiant chaque magasin mais ne trouva rien. Son cœur cognait douloureusement à chaque pas et sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Il luttait pour ne pas se permettre d'abandonner si facilement, car il avait fait une promesse à Naruto.

_« Bordel ! Où es-tu ? »_ gronda-t-il intérieurement.

Il était sur le point de s'en aller lorsqu'un tourbillon de cheveux jaunes ensoleillés entra dans son champ de vision. Il tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction. Son regard darda dans tous les sens, tentant de trouver la source de la couleur jaune qu'il venait de voir. C'était l'exacte nuance de couleur des cheveux de Naruto. Du moins, cela semblait l'être de là où il se trouvait.

Après quelques secondes, son regard tomba sur le dos d'une femme vêtue d'un kimono orange avec de longs cheveux blonds attachés en queues de cheval lâches, assise à un stand de ramen. Le cœur de Shikamaru manqua un battement. Rien qu'en la voyant de dos, il pouvait dire qu'elle ressemblait en quelque sorte à l'Oiroke no Jutsu de Naruto. Cela devait être lui sous métamorphose. Le génie n'accepterait aucune autre possibilité. Cela _devait_ être Naruto. Il marcha aussi calmement que possible vers la blonde, mettant au point un plan pour l'attirer vers un endroit plus privé pour parler. Il serait gênant que le blondin fasse un esclandre. Le brun ne savait pas comment son ami allait réagir, et cela suffisait à le rendre fou.

Shikamaru décida alors qu'il irait s'asseoir et manger afin de voir si cette « femme » réagissait de quelque façon que ce soit à sa présence. Après tout, en tenant compte de l'infime chance qu'elle ne soit pas Naruto, il devait se montrer prudent. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de s'approcher du stand. Il fit une pause à mi-chemin, ne sachant pas comment les choses allaient se passer ni ce qu'il allait dire. Il se maudit silencieusement de ne pas avoir utilisé ce temps passé à chercher pour réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à Naruto après tout ce temps.

Le jeune homme en question était assis au stand de ramen, tout sourire. Manger des ramen lui avait énormément manqué. Ils n'avaient pas de stand de ramen à Takigakure, et les ramen à réchauffer devaient être importées, aussi avait-il rarement l'occasion d'en manger. Il ne pouvait tout simplement par résister à cette chance d'en avoir, bien qu'il fût certain qu'elles seraient loin d'être aussi bonnes que celles d'Ichiraku.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. Que puis-je vous servir ? » demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir.

Au début, Naruto ne répondit pas, puis il réalisa qu'on lui parlait. Il ne cessait d'oublier son déguisement et n'était pas habitué à ce traitement délicat. Il réfléchit un instant en regardant le menu, ne remarquant pas l'homme qui s'approchait du stand et qui s'assit à deux sièges de lui.

« Hum… Du miso au porc, datte- .» Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ce qui attira l'attention de Shikamaru sans même qu'il ne le réalise. « Euh… Du miso au porc, s'il-vous-plaît, » commanda-t-il rapidement.

Le jeune Nara était convaincu que la femme avait été sur le point de dire la phrase-signature de Naruto, mais il n'avait pas pu bien entendre à cause de la masse de clients qui parlaient, certains criant même derrière eux.

Shikamaru fixa intensément la blonde, tentant de déterminer s'il s'agissait véritablement de Naruto, ou juste d'une fille qui avait une ressemblance frappante avec lui, ce dont il doutait. Il la regarda attendre que le tenancier revienne avec ses ramen. Il nota que sa posture était étrange pour une femme, et lui rappelait celle de Naruto. Il essaya de ne pas ouvertement la fixer, mais, dans son cœur, il savait que c'était lui. Le surdoué fit de grands efforts rien que pour ne pas lui dire quelque chose bon sang, même pour rester assis là en sachant que Naruto n'était qu'à quelques sièges de lui.

Alors qu'il continuait de l'observer, la blonde tourna lentement les yeux vers lui. Son identité ne fit plus aucun doute pour Shikamaru lorsque son regard s'encra dans le sien. Il n'y avait aucune erreur possible : elle était Naruto.

« N-Naru…to, » dit-il dans un souffle, ses yeux toujours rivés dans les siens.

Naruto jeta vivement son sac sur son épaule sans rompre le contact visuel avec le brun, prêt à s'enfuir d'un moment à l'autre. Le jeune Nara vit la terreur dans ses yeux et se sentit coupable d'en être la cause, mais il arrangerait cela plus tard s'il le pouvait. Il n'avait rien voulu dire, mais l'avait quand même fait, et il attendait à présent une réponse. Il n'en reçut cependant aucune.

Le jeune homme rouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le blond disparut alors dans la foule, et il se démena pour le suivre. Il atteignit bien vite les limites du village et la forêt devint visible. Il vit Naruto y entrer et accéléra le pas pour le rattraper.

Le cœur de Naruto cognait sauvagement dans sa poitrine et la restriction de l'obi lui rendit difficile de respirer, ce qui rendait la course ardue. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et ne put pas voir Shikamaru. Il soupira de soulagement mais continua quand même à courir. Il défit l'obi en courant et s'en débarrassa. Son déguisement n'était qu'une entrave maintenant que Shikamaru l'avait reconnu.

Il dissipa la transformation et continua à courir en renfilant son sac. Il pouvait sentir le chakra de Shikamaru non loin de là. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour le voir se rapprocher. Son pouls s'accéléra et la panique s'installa en lui.

_« Merde ! »_ jura-t-il silencieusement.

Naruto se renfrogna et envoya un surplus de chakra dans ses pieds dans l'espoir d'obtenir plus de vitesse, et cela fonctionna. C'était une astuce que Sakura lui avait apprise lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Il détestait l'utiliser, mais il voulait désespérément échapper à Shikamaru.

« Naruto ! Arrête-toi ! » s'écria frénétiquement ce dernier.

Le blondin tourna la tête pour le voir gagner du terrain sur lui, et son pied manqua une branche. Il essaya de se rattraper et fit une dure chute.

« Bordel ! » s'exclama-t-il en bondissant rapidement sur ses pieds et continua à courir au sol.

« Naruto ! Je t'en prie, attends ! Tu ne comprends pas ! » hurla le ninja des Ombres.

« Konoha ne peut donc pas me laisser tranquille ? » cria le blond par-dessus son épaule en s'éloignant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

« Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas… »

« Va-t-en ! » cria Naruto.

Shikamaru ressentit un sentiment déchirant dans ses entrailles. Naruto voulait qu'il disparaisse, et cela lui faisait atrocement mal. S'il avait dû mettre des mots sur cette souffrance, il n'aurait pas réussi, même avec son intelligence. C'était choquant, et il ne savait pas quoi faire si les choses tournaient mal, mais il maintint l'allure.

Le blondin tentait à corps perdu de garder ses distances avec le ninja de Konoha, mais le génie semblait ne pas être prêt à abandonner. Naruto jura dans sa barbe face à cette situation. Son esprit travaillait à toute allure, essayant de comprendre comment tout cela était arrivé. Il n'était jamais sorti de Takigakure auparavant, alors comment Konoha avait-il pu savoir où il se trouvait ?

« Naruto ! S'il-te-plaît, arrête-toi ! »

Le concerné ferma momentanément les yeux, oblitérant la voix qui avait autrefois été un réconfort à entendre. Il serra les dents et se renfrogna. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être attrapé, même par Shikamaru. Il n'arriva pas à croire que Tsunade avait choisi de l'envoyer _lui_ parmi tant d'autres.

_« Shika… Je t'en prie, va-t-en juste… »_ implora-t-il en silence le brun de simplement abandonner.

Il ignora sa requête et continua à fuir aussi vite que possible. Ses brillants yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent en sentant que le Nara gagnait du terrain sur lui. Il essaya frénétiquement de le semer, mais Shikamaru ne flanchait pas dans sa quête de confesser ses sentiments.

Naruto était hors de portée. Le ninja des Ombres n'allait pas abandonné, pas maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé. Ses yeux reflétaient une détermination aussi forte que le jour où il avait trouvé le blond à l'agonie. Il essaya à nouveau de le faire s'arrêter de son plein gré.

« Naruto ! S'il-te-plaît, attends ! » cria-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

« Je suis resté loin de Konoha tout ce temps. Je ne suis pas revenu une seule fois et je ne compte pas le faire ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille ! » répliqua le Jinchūriki.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Je t'en prie, crois-moi ! » l'implora le brun.

_« Si cela arrive et que nous nous allions à une autre nation contre Konoha, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras capable de combattre… »_ La voix de Shibuki résonna dans l'esprit de Naruto, le faisant se renfrogner intensément.

Le blondin échappa un rire creux. « Je ne peux faire confiance à personne de Konoha, même pas _toi_, » rétorqua-t-il, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

_« Désolé, Shika. C'est comme ça que ça doit être, »_ songea avec abattement le jeune homme.

Shikamaru avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. La confiance qu'il avait eu tant de mal à gagner n'était plus. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, mais il n'_abandonnerait pas._ Il ferait en sorte que Naruto l'écoute, quitte à en mourir. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

« Naruto ! Écoute-moi ! » s'exclama-t-il en composant des sceaux.

Le blond regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit les ombres s'étirer vers lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de panique. Il savait que si Shikamaru le piégeait avec son jutsu, tout serait fini pour lui. On le forcerait à revenir à Konoha et il mourrait probablement. Il n'y retournerait pas, même s'il devait combattre le jeune Nara.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Naruto et il réagit promptement en créant plus d'une centaine de clones, dont Shikamaru ne put en capturer et retenir que quelques douzaines avec son Kage Mane no Jutsu. Le surdoué tenta désespérément de voir le visage de Naruto parmi les copies mais ne parvint évidemment pas à distinguer les faux du vrai.

« Naruto, je ne me battrai pas contre toi ! » s'exclama-t-il en jetant des regards en tout sens, sachant que le véritable Naruto n'était pas loin et observait. Du moins, il espérait qu'il n'était pas en train de fuir.

Il dissipa sa technique et regarda les clones se jeter sur lui. Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et attendit. Le brun ferma étroitement les yeux. Une image de Naruto se forma dans son esprit, et il sourit malgré ses larmes. Il ne répliquerait pas, même si cela signifiait sa mort.

« Je t'aime, Naruto ! » s'écria-t-il, la voix emplie de gravité et de désespoir.

Les clones disparurent à cause de la surprise du blond face à une confession si soudaine. Il fixait le dos de Shikamaru, debout sur une branche d'un arbre proche. Quelques instants plus tard, il expira douloureusement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait son souffle. Ses yeux d'azur s'écarquillèrent, et il baissa momentanément sa garde. _« Il __**m'aime**__ ? »_ pensa-t-il. L'amour était une chose dont il avait toujours rêvé, mais il n'avait jamais cru qu'il en recevrait. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ces mots, et il ressentit une douleur dans sa poitrine. « Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi lui ? » était la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser en cet instant-même.

Il aurait tellement voulu le croire, mais comment le pouvait-il ? Il s'était caché pendant quatre ans à cause de la trahison de Konoha. S'il rejoignait Shikamaru maintenant, cela ne leur causerait que plus de souffrance et il le savait. Pour autant qu'il en sût, il était un criminel recherché qui avait tué un agent d'opération de l'ANBU. Il aimait à penser que le jeune Nara ne le tromperait pas volontairement pour qu'il retourne à Konoha, mais il ne pouvait se permettre aucun risque. Il n'y retournerait PAS.

Le cœur lourd, il décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il écarte les mots de Shikamaru. Son souffle se fit court et il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il voulait qu'elles arrêtent, mais elles continuèrent contre sa volonté.

« Je ne te crois pas, » répondit-il.

Shikamaru fit volte-face et son regard glissa sur l'arbre jusqu'à la branche sur laquelle Naruto se tenait. Il observa son regard bouleversé et la culpabilité le frappa.

« Ta mission est de capturer et de ramener le Kyūbi à Konoha, n'est-ce pas ? Tss. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils t'aient envoyé _toi_. »

Le cœur de Shikamaru cessa presque de battre en entendant le choix de mots du blond, en particulier la façon dont il référait à lui-même en tant que Kyūbi. _« Naruto, »_ pensa douloureusement le brun. Ses poings se serrèrent contre son flanc et ses ongles s'enfouirent dans sa peau, y laissant des marques rouges, mais il n'en avait cure et ne le remarqua même pas.

« J'ai quitté Konoha, » répondit-il, ne sachant pas quelle réponse il recevrait du blond.

Les yeux et les traits de ce dernier trahirent sa surprise. Il sauta de la branche, atterrissant à quelques mètres de Shikamaru. Son regard était dirigé vers ses pieds, mais ses sens étaient en alerte et, si le shinobi aux Ombres bougeait, il était prêt à se défendre.

Il leva les yeux et détailla le corps du jeune Nara à la recherche de son bandeau, mais il ne le trouve pas.

« Tu ne trouveras pas ce que tu cherches. Je l'ai jeté, » déclara le brun d'un ton solennel.

« Ça ne prouve rien, » rétorqua sèchement le shinobi blond, bien qu'au fond de lui il souhaitait que ce soit vrai.

Shikamaru soupira. Les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme il l'avait prévu, mais quand l'avaient-elles déjà fait quand il s'agissait de Naruto ? Comment pouvait-il lui prouver qu'il était sincère ? Il devait y avoir une façon de prouver qu'il avait laissé Konoha derrière lui. Son esprit travaillait à toute allure pour trouver quelque chose et une idée lui vint après quelques minutes. En vérité, il fut même très agacé de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt.

« Alors peut-être que ça si, » fit-il en dirigeant la main vers sa poche.

Naruto se remit immédiatement en garde et il le fixa avec vigilance. Il se détendit toutefois lorsque le jeune Nara dévoila un simple bout de papier. Il le regarda le déplier et le défroisser avant de le lui tendre. Naruto le prit, et l'étonnement le submergea.

« Grosse récompense, hein ? » fanfaronna le brun en le regardant.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda l'autre garçon, oubliant qu'il aurait dû rester sur ses gardes tandis que sa curiosité prenait le dessus.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas. Son corps commença à tanguer et sa vision se brouilla tandis qu'une douleur cuisante lui parcourait le bras. Naruto le regarda avec inquiétude. Le visage du génie était terriblement pâle et il remarqua qu'il semblait fiévreux alors qu'il se mit à basculer d'avant en arrière d'un seul coup.

« Hé ! » s'écria-t-il alors que les yeux du brun se fermèrent et qu'il s'effondra.

Il réagit sans y penser et le rattrapa avant que sa tête ne frappe le sol. Lorsque Shikamaru fut dans ses bras, il se figea avec appréhension. Est-ce que c'était bien ? Est-ce que ce serait bien qu'il l'aide ? Il devait prendre une décision importante et avait trop peu de temps pour le faire.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le visage du jeune Nara, qui était presque le même qu'il y avait quelques années. Ce fut comme si un barrage cédait et tous ses sentiments et ses souvenirs refirent surface. Il pouvait à peine supporter de tenir Shikamaru si près de lui.

« Je t'aime aussi… » murmura-t-il à la silhouette inconsciente dans ses bras.

Shikamaru se réveilla avec un mal de crâne martelant. Et il avait… chaud ? Ne s'était-il pas évanoui dans la forêt ? Il essaya de rassembler ses esprits en se redressant avec peine. Il remarqua que le pansement de son bras avait été changé et que les médicaments que le vieil homme lui avait donnés étaient sortis. Le génie en parvint à la conclusion que Naruto avait pris soin de lui, et cette idée fit naître une sensation de légèreté en lui. Il prit cela comme un signe que le blond tenait toujours à lui et en fut reconnaissant.

Il fit le tour de la tente du regard et constata qu'il était seul. Le brun rampa vers l'extérieur et se leva progressivement en regardant autour de lui. La lumière de la lune rendit sa recherche de Naruto aisée, et il le localisa promptement, assis sur une branche d'arbre. Il fixa son regard sur le blond endormi, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Il l'admira. Il avait été trop préoccupé plus tôt pour remarquer à quel point Naruto avait physiquement changé, mais, à présent, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ses yeux étaient littéralement collés à lui.

Il continua à s'avancer vers lui jusqu'à se trouver sur la branche adjacente. C'était vrai qu'il ressemblait à Yondaime Hokage, avec sa longue chevelure ensoleillée. Son visage était devenu plus mature, tout en gardant un côté juvénile que Shikamaru trouvait incroyablement mignon.

Il reposa son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre et s'endormit, heureux d'être si proche de Naruto après tout ce temps.


	10. Awkward Feelings

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre :** Romance/Angst.

**Pairing :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change II »,_ suite de _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**, que j'ai également traduit. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur : **Bonsoir le monde ! Joyeux Noël à tous, et une bonne Nouvelle Année en avance ! =) Un peu plus d'un mois et demi a passé depuis la publication du chapitre précédent. J'ai cependant constaté avec plaisir qu'il y avait toujours des personnes pour reviewer et me motiver à vite vous traduire la suite. Étant en vacances plus longtemps que les collégiens et les lycéens, ainsi que certains étudiants, je me suis laissé une semaine sans travail à consacrer à la traduction d'un nouveau chapitre. Cela s'est fait relativement vite, à raison d'à peu près une heure par jour depuis le 20 décembre. Je remercie **Squick-Mello, Groumde, LicyLie, konomu-imouto** et **lachou** d'avoir reviewé, et remercie également **Zest, Ilary90, konomu-imouto, AIMevera** et** miline **d'avoir ajouté cette histoire en Favorite/Alert. Sur ce, enjoy, and don't forget to review ! =)

* * *

**Neuvième chapitre : **_« Awkward Feelings » (Sentiments Difficiles)_

Naruto était assis, regardant Shikamaru dormir sur la branche adjacente à la sienne. Les lèvres serrées, son esprit avait engagé un duel contre son cœur. Le brun avait à présent l'air si paisible, tandis que lui se sentait comme déchiré par son état d'esprit conflictuel. Il aurait à moitié souhaité s'être éclipsé durant la nuit, ainsi il ne se serait pas trouvé dans cette désagréable situation qu'il vivait actuellement. Ses pensées s'égarèrent du côté du jour précédent et il se remémora les mots de Shikamaru.

_« Je t'aime, Naruto ! »_

Ces paroles se répercutaient dans son esprit, et il essaya de ne pas se faire avoir, mais la vérité était qu'à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait de ces mots, son cœur manquait un battement. C'était la façon dont Shikamaru les avait criés qui le poussait à le croire. Il avait eu l'air si sérieux et désespéré, comme ce jour où il était presque mort à l'hôpital. Il se souvenait du ton de Shikamaru, du son de sa voix quand il avait crié, et sa confession semblait empreinte de la même angoisse.

Naruto ressentait la même chose pour lui, mais, au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas bien. Il savait que son destin était d'être seul, car il ne permettrait jamais que Shikamaru soit victime de la « Malédiction du Kyūbi », comme il avait commencé à l'appeler. Bien que sa vie fût différente à présent, il ne prendrait – non, il ne _pouvait_ pas prendre ce risque. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Toutefois, il voulait le protéger, car le jeune Nara était plus que précieux pour lui, même après toutes ces années passées loin de lui.

_« Je devrais le laisser là… »_ songea-t-il tristement.

Son regard se tourna vers le bras de Shikamaru, qui était salement amoché et infecté. Il se demanda comment et quand il s'était blessé si gravement. Il voulait s'en aller, mais son corps refusait de quitter cette branche, et il sentit la culpabilité et la solitude refluer dans son âme. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était la juste chose à faire, ou même s'il serait capable de le découvrir, même s'il disposait d'un temps sans limite. Son cœur voulait qu'il reste tandis que son cerveau lui criait de s'enfuir. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait prévoir quelles conséquences ses actions auraient, et c'était cela qui lui faisait peur.

Shikamaru bougea dans son sommeil, distrayant à nouveau le blond de son conflit interne. Il le regarda avec nervosité, espérant qu'il resterait endormi un peu plus longtemps, car il ne savait que dire ou que faire. Son renfrognement s'accentua. Il soupira, et prit à contrecœur une décision. Il savait que ce serait mieux ainsi, même si, au fond de lui, lui ne se sentait pas mieux.

Naruto lança un dernier regard à Shikamaru, se préparant à sauter aussi discrètement que possible, lorsqu'un souvenir refit surface. Ce dernier le fit s'arrêter net. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que la réminiscence l'emportait.

_« Je veux dire, merci pour __**tout**__. Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup aidé à m'en sortir. Je ne suis pas sûr que qui que ce soit d'autre ferait tout ça pour moi. Tu es un véritable ami, Shikamaru. Mon seul ami, » répondit le jeune homme sur un ton solennel._

_Shikamaru ne put empêcher l'expression surprise de son visage. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne croyait pas aux paroles de l'autre garçon. Il ne s'était tout simplement pas attendu à ce qu'il dise quelque chose d'aussi sérieux. Il le fixa tandis qu'il continuait à parler._

_« Je veux dire, en fait, c'est juste que je t'ai mis dans des situations difficiles, mais tu n'as jamais été en colère contre moi, et tu es resté à mes côtés. » _

_Le blond sourit, puis poursuivit. _

_« Je suppose que je voulais juste te remercier comme il se doit pour tout ce que tu as fait. »_

_« Crois-moi, t'aider est une des rares choses dans la vie que je ne trouve pas pénible. »_

Les yeux de Naruto lui piquèrent tandis que la culpabilité s'enracinait profondément dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna pour observer Shikamaru, toujours endormi. Il l'avait tant aidé, sans jamais hésiter, et ne s'était jamais sérieusement plaint. Le shinobi blond avait honte de sa décision. Il devait beaucoup au jeune Nara. Il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse de cette manière, surtout blessé. Comment avait-il même pu y songer ?

Si tout ce que Shikamaru avait dit était vrai et qu'il avait réellement déserté Konoha, alors il était un ninja renégat n'ayant nulle part où aller, et aucun endroit à appeler son foyer. Naruto soupira, se tournant vers le brun endormi, et posa une main sur son épaule pour le réveiller. Sa conscience avait décidé pour lui, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les choses se passeraient bien. Il avait décidé de le ramener avec lui à Takigakure. Il ne pouvait promettre qu'il y trouverait un foyer, mais il pouvait au moins lui obtenir l'autorisation d'y séjourner le temps qu'il se soit remis. Il lui devait au moins cela, même si, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il lui en devait bien plus.

« Hé ! Réveille-toi, » fit-il en le secouant légèrement.

Shikamaru ouvrit faiblement les yeux et leva vers lui un regard surpris. Naruto le lâcha et se retourna, puis sauta au sol. Il n'était pas assez à l'aise pour croiser son regard pour l'instant.

« Naruto ? » demanda le Nara d'un air endormi, de la confusion dans sa voix.

« Allez, viens. Je te ramène avec moi. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra s'occuper de ton bras… » répondit calmement le blond.

Shikamaru ne savait pas quoi dire, et Naruto ne lui en laissa pas réellement l'occasion car, avant même qu'il ait commencé à parler, ce dernier s'était dirigé vers la tente et avait commencé à la remballer. Le brun sauta de sa branche et le suivit.

Ils rassemblèrent en silence leurs affaires et se mirent en route. Un voile de silence embarrassé les enveloppa, et ils en ressentirent tous deux les effets. Shikamaru eut besoin de briser ce silence, mais il trouva cela assez difficile, surtout après avoir constaté à quel point Naruto avait changé, du moins en apparence. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche en plusieurs tentatives de parler et, juste avant qu'il ne décrète cela trop « pénible », il retrouva la voix.

« Naruto, je, euh… » commença-t-il, mal à l'aise face au silence de son ami.

Le shinobi blond stoppa et se retourna en espérant que le brun laisserait tomber ces histoires « d'amour », car, pour le moment, il n'était pas en mesure de gérer cela. Il ne voulait que l'aider puis le renvoyer sur les routes, car les choses seraient mieux ainsi, même s'il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne le souhaitait.

« Merci pour hier. »

« N'en parlons plus, je me suis dit que j'avais une dette envers toi, » répliqua promptement Naruto, concentrant à nouveau son attention sur le chemin devant lui.

« Oh, » réagit Shikamaru, légèrement déçu, bien qu'il parvint à bien le cacher.

Ils parcoururent une longue distance dans un silence désappointé, et chacun était absorbé par ses réflexions sur les événements du jour passé et du matin-même. Tous deux avaient des impressions mitigées et étaient anxieux par rapport aux jours à venir. Aucun ne savait ce que le lendemain apporterait et ils détestaient tous deux cet état de fait, en particulier Shikamaru, qui prévoyait d'ordinaire tout à l'avance. Mais tout était différent dans ce cas.

Le jeune homme en question se rapprocha de Naruto, mais il ne le regarda pas, et l'autre garçon garda son regard fixé sur le chemin devant eux, puisqu'il était celui qui guidait la marche, autrement, il aurait été à la place de Shikamaru. Ce dernier se demanda ce que Naruto pensait de sa déclaration, et il était déçu de n'avoir obtenu aucune sorte de réponse quant aux sentiments du blond, mais il n'osait pas lui poser la question.

Le surdoué ne cessait de réfléchir à ce problème en silence, et il réalisa qu'il avait peut-être déjà la réponse de Naruto. La tristesse le frappa alors instantanément. _« Naruto… Tu ne ressens pas la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? »_ Shikamaru se souvint s'être réveillé seul dans la tente qui était assez spacieuse pour que deux personnes y dorment confortablement sans même s'effleurer, pourtant Naruto avait décidé de dormir sur un arbre à l'extérieur. Le jeune Nara vit cela comme une preuve de la non-volonté de son ami d'être proche de lui, ce qui le rendait grandement confus, car il n'avait jamais semblé être gêné par leur proximité auparavant. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Peut-être que l'idée que Shikamaru soit amoureux de lui dégoûtait le blond, ou peut-être qu'il ressentait la même chose mais était simplement embarrassé ? Tout cela rendait le surdoué dingue. Son esprit était capable de trouver d'hypothétiques raisons pour lesquelles il avait passé la nuit dehors concernant les deux aspects de la réponse, et cela lui fit échapper un profond soupir. Tout était bien plus compliqué qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer, et le fait qu'ils ne s'adressaient presque pas la parole le faisait se demander si les choses allaient s'arranger ou non.

_« Pénible… Je vais devoir lui poser la question directement… »_ songea le brun en soupirant derechef.

Naruto ne s'en sortait pas mieux avec ses propres pensées, et les choses semblaient lentement empirer. Il avait dit à Shikamaru qu'il l'emmènerait à Takigakure, mais il avait peur des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Il voulait croire ce qu'il disait, mais le pouvait-il vraiment ? Il s'était caché pendant quatre ans par peur que Konoha ne le retrouve, et, maintenant, il tombait sur Shikamaru. Il souhaitait ardemment croire que les intentions de ce dernier n'étaient pas mauvaises, mais quelque chose dans ses entrailles l'empêchait de lui faire pleinement confiance, même si son cœur le voulait. Ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse tandis qu'il continuait à avancer.

Naruto jeta un regard vers le brun pour découvrir qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

« Cela prendra encore un autre jour de marche pour arriver jusqu'à mon village, » annonça-t-il, brisant le silence qui avait régné plusieurs heures entre eux.

« Où se rend-on exactement ? » demanda Shikamaru.

« À Takigakure, » répondit Naruto, arborant un léger sourire en pensant à son _foyer._

Shikamaru se flagella mentalement de n'avoir jamais pensé à Takigakure. Il savait que Naruto y avait effectué une mission et aurait dû songer à aller y vérifier sa présence. Il fronça les sourcils, mais, au fond de lui, il était heureux que le blond ait trouvé un endroit sûr où vivre durant tout ce temps, et se demanda à quoi son quotidien y ressemblait… Les villageois le traitaient-ils avec gentillesse ? Il se figura qu'ils avaient dû mieux le traiter que ceux de Konoha, car il avait vu son sourire, bien qu'il eût été léger, lorsqu'il avait prononcé les mots _« mon village »._

Il avait tant à lui demander, mais dès qu'une question lui venait à l'esprit, il semblait perdre sa voix pour l'exprimer, ou alors il lui en venait tant à la fois qu'il ne savait trop par laquelle commencer. Il souffla et se plaignit intérieurement d'à quel point tout cela se révélait pénible.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur eux tandis qu'ils avançaient. Aucun ne savait quoi dire ni par où commencer, bien qu'ils eussent un tas de choses à propos desquelles discuter. Shikamaru voulait désespérément commencer la conversation, mais c'était comme s'il était devenu aphone. Il agissait comme si tout allait bien, mais il était dévoré par l'envie de demander à Naruto où ils en étaient l'un par rapport à l'autre. Il ne parvenait cependant pas à se forcer à lui poser la question. Il ne savait honnêtement pas ce qu'il ferait si Naruto le rejetait.

« Arrêtons-nous ici un petit moment, » dit soudainement ce dernier, sortant brusquement Shikamaru de ses pensées.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une petite clairière à l'aspect paisible, et le ciel était plus clair qu'il ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs jours. Naruto s'assit sur l'herbe pour reposer ses jambes, et jeta un regard à Shikamaru, qui semblait gêné par quelque chose, faisant les cent pas, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Le blondin ne parvenait pas à se souvenir avoir un jour vu Shikamaru marcher ainsi de droite à gauche, et il était perplexe quant à la raison de ce comportement.

« Le Shikamaru dont je me souviens serait déjà couché sur le sol à observer le ciel, » dit-il à haute voix, interrompant le concerné dans sa déambulation.

« Beaucoup de choses ont changé, » répondit le jeune Nara en serrant les poings. « Je n'ai pas regardé les nuages depuis des années, » ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

« Comment ça se fait ? » demanda Naruto avec curiosité, oubliant le malaise qui régnait jusqu'alors.

Shikamaru jeta un regard incrédule au blondin, comme si la réponse était une évidence. Il ne répondit que lorsqu'il réalisa que cela ne pouvait l'être pour lui.

« Quand _tu_ es parti, tout a changé, » répondit-il doucement.

Le regard du concerné tourna brusquement et rencontra celui colérique du brun. Ce dernier n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation, mais au moins ils parlaient, même si c'était de choses déplaisantes. Les yeux de Naruto reflétèrent de la tristesse et de la colère en un seul regard confus. Il se demandait depuis un moment comment le village s'était porté sans lui.

« Je suis sûr que le village va bien mieux maintenant, » répliqua-t-il sur un ton qui montrait bien à quel point ses paroles lui faisaient mal.

« Tu te trompes, » le contredit farouchement Shikamaru.

« J'en doute. »

Les yeux bleus de Naruto brillaient fortement dans sa confusion et il fixa intensément le brun qui se tenait devant lui. Il le regarda se rapprocher et s'asseoir devant lui, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le sérieux de son regard. Cela ne ressemblait tellement pas à Shikamaru de mettre tant d'émotion et d'énergie dans quoi que ce soit, et encore moins de tellement se monter la tête.

« Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, y compris en ce qui concerne cette nuit. »

« Mais de quoi tu veux parler, bon sang ? Konoha m'a trahi, Mamie Tsunade m'a trahi ! » s'écria Naruto, commençant à s'énerver.

« Konoha ne t'a pas trahi, et Tsunade-sama ne le ferait jamais ! » répliqua le brun avec ferveur.

« Alors explique-moi pourquoi l'ANBU m'a attaqué ? » demanda-t-il amèrement.

« Ils étaient envoyés par Danzō, » répondit Shikamaru.

Le nom de l'homme laissa un goût aigre dans sa bouche une fois qu'il l'eût prononcé. Il haïssait Danzō de chaque parcelle de son être et tuerait ce bâtard avec l'aide de la résistance, puis, avec de la chance, Naruto reviendrait à Konoha. C'était ce que le jeune Nara imaginait, mais tout se passerait-il vraiment ainsi ? Il soupira, sachant que cela allait être difficile.

« Danzō ? » fit le blond, confus, tandis que son expression s'adoucissait.

Shikamaru fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il l'entendit et réalisa qu'il allait avoir besoin d'explications. Il soupira.

« Pénible… Je sens que je vais devoir tout expliquer, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il.

Naruto acquiesça rapidement.

« Tsunade-sama n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. »

« Je ne comprends pas… L'ANBU n'est-il pas sous le commandement de Baa-chan ? » demanda le blond sur un ton incrédule.

« Danzō est le fondateur de la branche Racine de l'ANBU, et il a des opinions très différentes quant à comment le village devrait être dirigé… » Shikamaru laissa ses paroles en suspens.

« Donc, cette nuit, ce type, Danzō, a envoyé ces ANBU après moi ? » demanda Naruto alors que l'information s'imprégnait en lui.

« Ouais, » répondit rapidement le surdoué, observant la réaction du blondin.

La vérité que ce dernier pensait connaître s'effondra, et, d'un coup, sa colère avait été mal placée toutes ces années. Il se sentit coupable d'avoir ne serait-ce que qu'imaginé que Tsunade aurait pu permettre qu'une telle chose lui arrive. Son sentiment de culpabilité se refléta dans ses yeux et il n'eut plus envie d'en discuter.

Shikamaru observa nerveusement Naruto, sachant qu'il devait sans doute avoir des sentiments mitigés à propos de ces nouvelles, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pût faire à part espérer que tout se passerait bien.

« Je comprends, mais cela ne change pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit le blond.

« Je suppose que non, » concéda le ninja des Ombres, car il s'agissait de la vérité.

Shikamaru aurait voulu dire à Naruto que cela changeait tout, mais, en réalité, cela ne changeait rien pour ce dernier, excepté le fait de lui faire ressentir de la culpabilité. Il ne pouvait toujours pas rentrer, et Konoha le traquerait s'ils apprenaient qu'il était toujours en vie. Il voulait lui dire tant de choses, mais Naruto ne semblait pas vouloir en entendre plus.

« Je, euh… » commença le brun.

Il essaya désespérément d'entretenir le dialogue, mais il n'arriva à rien et décréta que cela était trop pénible à gérer pour le moment.

Ils retombèrent tous deux dans le silence inconfortable dont ils avaient déjà fait l'expérience. Shikamaru commençait à croire que la situation était sans espoir. Ils semblaient ne pas être capables de se parler, mais il venait de faire un progrès, non ? Il espérait que c'en était un.

« On ferait mieux de monter la tente avant qu'il ne se remette à pleuvoir, » dit Naruto.

Aucun d'eux ne l'avait remarqué, mais le ciel s'assombrissait et l'air commençait à devenir humide, ce qui voulait dire que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber à nouveau. Le blondin prit son sac et Shikamaru le regarda s'éloigner pour montrer la tente.

Quelques instants plus tard, le ciel était complètement obscur autant à cause de la nuit que de la pluie qui tombait. Tous deux étaient assis sans faire de bruit, trop absorbés par leurs pensées pour discuter, et le silence entre eux se faisait de plus en plus inconfortable.

Shikamaru s'allongea, les yeux fermés, et écouta la pluie. Il commençait à la détester et avait hâte que l'été arrive pour ne plus avoir à la supporter. En parallèle à ses griefs contre la pluie, il songea à sa situation actuelle. Rien n'allait comme il l'avait prévu. Naruto semblait toujours ne rien avoir à dire par rapport à sa confession, mais il le ramenait toutefois avec lui à Takigakure, ce qui causait une grande confusion au surdoué.

Il jeta un regard vers le blond qui fouillait son sac pour la millième fois. Il se figura qu'il essayait d'avoir l'air occupé pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Shikamaru soupira et referma les yeux. Non, les choses ne se passaient pas bien et ne ressemblaient pas même un peu à ce qu'il avait prévu. Il était très rare qu'il se trompe, mais entièrement se méprendre sur un scénario ne lui ressemblait pas. Durant ses missions ou même pendant une partie de shōgi, il était capable de prévoir des centaines de mouvements à l'avance et chaque scénario que l'on pouvait imaginer en un temps record, mais pas cette fois. Naruto était le seul à être capable de lui faire cela. Il était incontrôlable et parfois furieusement imprévisible.

Beaucoup de questions travaillaient le brun. Il souhaitait désespérément savoir si Naruto lui retournait ses sentiments. Il voulait savoir s'il était heureux dans sa nouvelle vie. Il voulait savoir tout ce qui lui était arrivé, mais, surtout, il voulait savoir : « Et maintenant ? ». Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il ne s'était jamais posé tant de questions auparavant et se surprenait même lui-même.

Naruto continuait à fouiller de manière visiblement inutile ses possessions comme s'il cherchait un objet perdu. Son regard était distant, et il était évident qu'il regardait ses affaires sans les voir. Le son de la pluie le rendait fou, et la tente semblait si suffocante qu'il peinait à rester en place.

Il avait toujours pensé que Tsunade s'était retournée contre lui cette nuit-là, et bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais haïe pour cela, il se sentait tout de même coupable maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité. Nonobstant, cette dernière apportait encore plus de questions qu'il souhaitait ardemment poser, mais il ne savait pas comment le faire. Ses lèvres se recourbèrent de manière renfrognée.

Tant de choses s'étaient produites ces quelques derniers jours. Des choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais songé, et, à présent, qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaître… Il lança un regard à Shikamaru, dont le visage semblait inquiet, même avec les yeux fermés. Il se demanda si son bras le faisait souffrir, ce qui était une des questions qu'il aurait voulu poser. Cependant, celle par rapport à laquelle il s'interrogeait le plus était pourquoi Shikamaru aimerait quelqu'un comme lui ? Il désirait le savoir, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui demander.

Les deux restèrent silencieux, pleins de questions et de réflexions. Le jeune Nara se demanda si, en voyageant avec Naruto, il le mettait en danger, ce qui donna lieu à une nouvelle série de questionnements et d'inquiétudes. Il grogna intérieurement et bascula sur le côté, incapable de gérer tout cela, et essaya de s'endormir.

Naruto arrêta finalement de fouiller ses affaires en voyant Shikamaru s'installer ainsi et il en fit de même. Il leur restait un peu de chemin à faire avant d'atteindre Takigakure. Si cette journée était un indicateur quant à quel point la suivante serait difficile, alors ils auraient droit à un trajet silencieux.

Naruto ferma les yeux et se trouva incapable de dormir. Il était inquiet à propos du bras de Shikamaru.

« Hé, euh… Shikamaru ? »

« Hum. »

« Comment va ton bras ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je crois que ça va mieux, » mentit le surdoué.

« Oh, eh ben, c'est bien… »

« Ouais, » répondit-il maladroitement.

« Eh bien, bonne nuit alors… »

« Bonne nuit. »

Shikamaru sourit en refermant les yeux. Cette brève conversation avait peut-être été malaisée, mais il jugea qu'elle s'était néanmoins bien passée. Peut-être que le lendemain ne serait pas si mauvais après tout. Ils n'avaient peut-être que besoin de briser la glace. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le lendemain se passerait bien et s'endormit en se sentant mieux qu'il ne s'était senti depuis un moment.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur original ****:** Okay, ce chapitre n'est pas mon meilleur, mais il est comme il est. Les choses vont progresser à partir de maintenant entre eux deux. Cela ne me semblait juste pas possible qu'ils soient tout copain-copain après si longtemps, et Naruto a toujours eu du mal à faire confiance, aussi je pense que c'est ainsi qu'il aurait géré cette situation particulière. Je vous demande donc de ne pas être trop durs avec moi et de me laisser savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ! =)


	11. Ice Breaker

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre :** Romance/Angst.

**Pairing :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change II »,_ suite de _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**, que j'ai également traduit. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur : **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ou plutôt, bon matin, du moins pour les lecteurs européens. Une fois de plus, vous avez dû attendre deux mois (et même un peu plus) pour pouvoir lire un nouveau chapitre, mais que voulez-vous, vous connaissez la chanson : études, blablabla… Remerciements à **lora-chan, Folle-De-Fiction, shitsui, hathor2, Sheyne** et **kiwibanane** pour avoir ajouté cette histoire ou son premier volume en Favorite et/ou Alert, ainsi qu'à **Carlia-Snape **pour m'avoir ajouté en Favorite Author. Merci aussi à **LicyLie, Koyukii-chan, Groumde, hathor2** et **konomu-imouto** pour leurs reviews ! Sur ce, enjoy the chapter and please leave a comment at the end.

* * *

**Dixième chapitre :**_ « Ice Breaker » (Briser la Glace)_

La pluie ne fit qu'augmenter et le vent ne soufflait que plus fort tandis que la nuit s'étirait. L'optimisme qu'avait eu Shikamaru s'était envolé tandis qu'il était allongé sans dormir, à cause de sa douleur lancinante et de sa plaie qui le démangeait. Il lança un regard dans l'obscurité vers l'endroit où il supposait que Naruto était couché et soupira. Il se demanda comment il avait pu se permettre de s'embarquer dans une vie si pénible. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il se posait cette question, mais il n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

Il médita les hypothétiques raisons pour lesquelles sa vie était plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait prévue lorsqu'il était enfant, mais la douleur, semblable à un coup de poignard, conjuguée à la démangeaison de son bras, se manifesta à nouveau, interrompant ses réflexions pour le moment.

Il leva le bras dans le noir et soupira en le laissant retomber sur le côté. La douleur n'était pas insupportable, elle le gênait et l'empêchait simplement de dormir alors qu'il en avait vraiment besoin. Takigakure était encore à une journée de marche, s'ils gardaient une bonne allure. Pour cela, il fallait qu'il se repose, autrement, ils n'arriveraient pas avant la tombée de la nuit. Le génie grogna à cause de la douleur et de la frustration provoquée par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Naruto aussi était éveillé et écoutait l'orage. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers son foyer et Shibuki. La santé de ce dernier l'inquiétait vraiment et il se demandait s'il pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps en se reposant ainsi… Une soudaine culpabilité lui compressa la poitrine. Il avait complètement oublié pourquoi il était sorti de Takigakure, la mission qu'il devait accomplir. Il espérait que Shibuki allait bien. Il le fallait. Et pas seulement à cause de cette histoire de Takikage. Il était un ami précieux pour lui, presque comme un membre de sa famille, et l'idée qu'il puisse être mort ou agonisant en attente de son remède l'angoissa.

Quel genre de shinobi se laissait distraire durant une mission ? Il s'admonesta silencieusement. Il était inquiet pour Shibuki et Shizuku. Il ne voulait pas que cette dernière se sente coupable si l'autre mourait. Il ne pouvait supporter cette culpabilité. Il repoussa ces pensées angoissantes dont il s'occuperait plus tard. Il ne pouvait rien faire en cet instant. L'orage était trop fort pour voyager, il était donc coincé, ce qui le ramena à sa situation actuelle, ses sentiments envers Shikamaru et ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire.

En cet instant, il n'était sûr de rien et sa confusion se faisait sentir au creux de son ventre.

Il se demanda même pourquoi il emmenait Shikamaru avec lui. Naruto savait que cela ne pourrait finir de la façon dont son cœur l'aurait voulu, et il était heureux que la tente fût plongée dans une obscurité complète car il sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux et s'y accumuler. Il voulait dire la vérité à Shikamaru, mais il avait tellement de raisons de ne _pas_ lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout, il y avait beaucoup réfléchi par le passé, et les choses étaient encore plus compliquées pour eux à présent. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela se passe bien pour eux… mais il n'avait pas le cœur ni de lui dire, ni de le repousser.

Naruto échappa un lourd soupir en se tournant sur son flanc et ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Il tenta de dormir, mais peu importe à quel point il essayait, le sommeil ne venait pas, et ses pensées restèrent fixées sur le brun qui était allongé de l'autre côté de la tente. Le shinobi blond écouta dans l'obscurité et entendit le jeune Nara fouiller dans quelque chose dans le noir, et, au vu des quelques « pénible » qu'il entendit, il semblait que le surdoué n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Naruto feignit le sommeil, mais sa conscience prit le dessus et il saisit la lampe à huile à côté de lui et l'alluma pour Shikamaru.

Ce dernier s'arrêta net, surpris par la soudaine lumière dans la tente, et son regard se dirigea vers sa source, puis vers Naruto, qui tenait la lampe. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le blond, se rapprochant de lui avec la lumière.

Le Jinchūriki posa son regard sur le bras du kishi et se rendit compte qu'il essayait d'appliquer de l'onguent et des bandages dessus, dans le noir, avec son autre bras. Sans un mot, il les lui prit, et le brun ne fit et ne dit rien. Honnêtement, Naruto préférait cela, comme il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Shikamaru ne dit rien mais, d'une manière étrange, il appréciait légèrement la situation. Il n'avait pas été aussi proche de Naruto depuis des années, et il appréciait cette sensation, même si son bras lui donnait l'impression d'être en feu. Le surdoué était reconnaissant pour chaque seconde de contact avec son ami, et d'être capable de sentir son odeur. Il espérait que ce moment ne se terminerait jamais, même s'il savait qu'il le devait, mais il pouvait toujours rêver.

Naruto commença par nettoyer les résidus de l'application précédente, ce qui fit grimacer et siffler de douleur Shikamaru. Le blondin arrêta quelques secondes, avant de recommencer avec plus de douceur, en regardant le brun dans les yeux.

« Désolé, » murmura-t-il, grimaçant comme si lui aussi souffrait.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras, d'ailleurs ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'il le soignait.

Après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil l'autre jour, Naruto avait été curieux de savoir comment Shikamaru s'était blessé si sévèrement. Il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser, mais il était ardu de savoir par où commencer, aussi avait-il décidé de se concentrer pour l'instant sur ce qui était arrivé à son bras. Il pourrait toujours poser ses autres questions plus tard, une fois qu'ils se seraient reposés.

Le shinobi des Ombres observa Naruto tandis que ce dernier nettoyait sa blessure et appliquait doucement l'onguent, qui le soulagea par sa fraîcheur. Il réfléchit et se demanda jusqu'à quel point il lui dirait la vérité avant de répondre.

« J'ai été pris dans une embuscade par des bandits dans une maison close, » dit-il, ne réalisant pas à quel point ces mots pouvaient lui être préjudiciables.

Naruto acquiesça durant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait comme une révélation. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses joues s'empourprèrent tandis qu'il se mettait à ricaner comme un imbécile.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais dans une maison close ? » demanda-t-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

Shikamaru remercia les dieux que la lumière fût en partie cachée par Naruto, car autrement, le blond aurait vu ses joues rouges autant de gêne que d'agacement.

« Idiot ! Je n'y étais pas pour _ça_, » asséna-t-il sèchement.

« Bien sûr… Je te crois… Je te jure, » le taquina le blond, tandis que tous les deux oubliaient leur malaise du jour passé.

« Quelle galère. Je suppose que je vais devoir m'expliquer pour que tu te taises, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda indolemment Shikamaru.

Naruto acquiesça en pouffant bêtement, attendant que le brun lui raconte son histoire. Ce dernier soupira et commença lentement à expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé à Usagi.

L'histoire se révéla être un bon moyen de briser la glace pour eux deux. Shikamaru raconta tout en détail pour que Naruto arrête de ricaner et de le faire enrager pour avoir « visité » un bordel. Cependant, il garda secrets les détails plus personnels, à savoir pourquoi il était à Usagi, car il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise, mais il devait bien se rendre compte d'à quel point il l'avait recherché, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais à Usagi pour commencer… »

Shikamaru soupira derechef. _« Je suppose qu'il est vraiment aussi lent à la détente… »_

« Espèce de pénible idiot, je pensais qu'il était évident que c'était _toi _que je cherchais ! » répondit-il.

« Moi ? Sérieusement ? » demanda le blondin à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte.

Naruto savait que Shikamaru le recherchait, mais, à présent, cela semblait réel à présent, il semblait pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il ne s'était pas contenté de simplement le chercher; il avait tout donné pour le trouver. Cette idée fit se teinter de rouge ses joues.

« Oui. Je pensais que c'était assez clair… » confirma le génie avec un sourire.

« Tais-toi ! » s'écria Naruto, embarrassé, mais Shikamaru ne s'en formalisa pas. En fait, il trouvait qu'il s'agissait d'un changement appréciable après leur précédent malaise.

**~Konoha~**

Teuchi ouvrit son restaurant pour la journée. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait et sut qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas un bon jour pour les affaires. Des jours comme celui-ci, il se souvenait de quelle façon Ayame geignait et se plaignait d'être coincée à l'intérieur, et penser à sa fille le fit se rembrunir. La pluie se mit à tomber et il soupira en se détournant pour retourner à l'intérieur, les poings serrés. Il tomba sur une serveuse nouvellement embauchée qui – il ne l'avait pas réalisé à ce moment – ressemblait beaucoup à sa fille.

« Retourne travailler ! » lui asséna-t-il sèchement en criant, sans s'en rendre compte.

Il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller et elle s'empressa d'aller réapprovisionner les menus. Il se sentit mal de lui avoir hurlé dessus. Il soupira et se rendit à l'arrière de la boutique pour s'asseoir.

Sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre cette fille mais contre Danzō. Il lui avait enlevé sa fille, et le pire était qu'elle était forcée de porter l'enfant d'un étranger. L'idée que son enfant soit forcée à faire une telle chose lui faisait mal à la poitrine, et il serra les dents de colère. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Ayame ?

« Teuchi-san, vous avez de la visite, » annonça la serveuse de l'entrée sans le regarder.

« Bien, je viens tout de suite, » répondit-il.

La serveuse se remit aussi vite que possible au travail après l'emportement de Teuchi un peu plus tôt. Il savait qu'il devrait remettre les choses à plat plus tard, mais, pour le moment, il devait parler avec quelqu'un. Il arriva à l'avant de la boutique alors que l'hôtesse se tenait près de son visiteur, prête à le faire s'asseoir. Aucun autre client ne se trouvait dans le restaurant au même instant, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Bonjour, puis-je vous ai-, » demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de sa phrase.

L'hôtesse partit se charger de ses autres responsabilités, sentant l'atmosphère changer. Teuchi faisait face à Danzō.

« Hokage-_sama_, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? » demanda le tenancier aussi poliment qu'il le pût, bien que le concerné ne fût pas dupe.

« Je suis venu manger les meilleurs ramen de Konoha et m'entretenir avec le propriétaire de ce bel établissement, » répondit ce dernier avec un rictus.

« Eh bien, c'est par ici, » fit Teuchi, en menant le dirigeant du village à sa meilleure table.

« Je me souviens des débuts de cet endroit, et regardez maintenant. Où avez-vous donc trouvé les fonds pour l'améliorer ? » demanda Danzō en faisant un sourire mauvais.

« Dans mon dur labeur, je suppose. »

« Hum… Intéressant. J'ai ouï dire que les Hyūga et les Akimichi avaient quelque chose à voir là-dedans, » lança le chef de la Racine en parcourant d'un air absent le menu, grinçant des dents lorsque son regard tomba sur le « Spécial Uzumaki », sachant exactement en l'honneur de qui le plat se nommait ainsi.

Danzō avait été mis au courant de la participation des Hyūga et des Akimichi à Ichiraku, et il était devenu curieux de savoir pourquoi, soudainement, deux familles proéminentes de Konoha avaient décidé de soutenir un simple stand de ramen, à moins qu'il n'ait quelque chose de _spécial._

Teuchi ne croisa pas le regard du Hokage, mais il répondit. « En effet. C'est parce qu'ils sont mes meilleurs clients. »

« Je pense qu'il y a là bien plus que ça… »

« Non. »

« Je sais que tu sais quelque chose à propos de la résistance, car ce restaurant lie tous les éléments jusqu'ici. »

« Je ne sais rien à son propos si ce n'est qu'elle existe, » affirma Teuchi, mais sa poitrine lui faisait mal, son cœur battant et sa peur grandissant.

« Tu dis donc que tu ne peux pas m'aider ? »

« Non. »

« Quel dommage que tu sois si peu désireux d'aider ta fille… Elle a dû subir plusieurs tentatives pour tomber enceinte, » déclara Danzō, sachant que Teuchi savait quelque chose et qu'il aurait bientôt la résistance entre ses mains. « Je suis sûr qu'en essayant encore un peu, elle le sera enfin, » poursuivit-il en se levant pour partir, ce qui sembla faire son effet sur le cuisinier.

L'idée de sa vie se faisant violer plusieurs fois le mit plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Le visage du vieil homme était plein de haine et ses poings serrés si fort que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Il fallait qu'il éloigne son enfant de ce tyran et qu'il la ramène à la maison, là où était sa place. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'aider, même trahir.

_« Pardonnez-moi, »_ pensa-t-il avec culpabilité.

« Attendez. Si je vous le dis… relâcherez-vous Ayame ? » demanda-t-il avec désespoir, les yeux suppliants.

« Bien entendu, » répondit Danzō avec un rictus. « Je vous repose la question : allez-vous aider votre fille ou la laisser dans sa prison ? »

« Si cela peut la libérer, alors je le ferai, » répondit Teuchi en se rembrunissant.

**~Sur la route vers Takigakure~**

L'après-midi était avancé et la pluie commençait enfin à s'apaiser non pas que cela eût une quelconque importance pour les deux shinobi car ils étaient tous deux trempés jusqu'à l'os et inconfortables. L'atmosphère entre eux s'était beaucoup détendue et ils se reparlaient même comme dans le bon vieux temps. Quand le silence s'installait, il n'était ni mauvais ni inconfortable; c'était juste le silence.

« Naruto, je peux te demander quelque chose ? » demanda Shikamaru après une petite période silencieuse.

Le blond fit un geste affirmatif de la tête avec appréhension, espérant que Shikamaru n'allait pas lui poser des questions par rapport à leur « situation ». Il ne savait vraiment pas comment répondre pour le moment, même s'il savait qu'il allait devoir le repousser au bout du compte, et ce peu importe à quel point il ne le voulait pas.

« Je me demandais comment les gens de Takigakure te traitent… Je veux dire, ils se comportent mieux avec toi que les civils de Konoha ? »

Naruto échappa un soupir soulagé et acquiesça. Son rembrunissement disparut en pensant à son foyer, auquel il avait hâte de rentrer pour plusieurs raisons; la première et la plus importante étant de ramener son remède à Shibuki.

« Oui, ils me traitent beaucoup mieux là-bas, » sourit-il.

« Donc, je suppose que tu aimes cet endroit, » demanda Shikamaru, espérant que le blondin ne l'aimait en fait pas autant qu'il le semblait.

« Oui. Je n'ai pas besoin de craindre que les villageois se mettent tous contre moi et entrent chez moi par effraction, » souligna celui-ci.

Shikamaru se renfrogna en entendant à quel point Naruto semblait apprécier sa vie à Takigakure, puis il s'admonesta pour cela. Le bonheur de Naruto était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui, et il avait perdu cela de vue l'espace d'un instant. Il se montrait égoïste en espérant que le blond n'aimait pas son nouveau village. Si Naruto était heureux, cela suffisait à ce qu'il le soit aussi.

« Est-ce qu'ils savent ? » demanda-t-il en baissant le ton jusqu'à murmurer.

« Ils savent que je suis un Jinchūriki, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, mais cela ne les effraie pas du tout. En fait, ils ont l'air de s'en ficher, » répondit Naruto.

« Je suis heureux que tu aies enfin pu trouver un endroit où tu puisses vivre heureux, » déclara Shikamaru avec un sourire triste.

« Merci, je suis vraiment heureux ici, » mentit à moitié le blond, car, tout au fond de lui, Konoha et ses amis lui manquaient.

Ils firent une pause à environ une heure du village. Naruto ne voulait pas s'arrêter à cause de l'importance de sa mission, mais il savait que l'état du bras de Shikamaru rendait un peu de repos nécessaire, surtout depuis que l'infection lui avait fait déclencher de la fièvre. Ainsi, ils s'étaient donc arrêtés.

Le shinobi blond s'assit à côté du génie, qui reposait son dos contre un arbre et avait les yeux fermés. Il pensait à Konoha depuis un moment et se demandait comme tout le monde se portait. Il s'agissait d'une des questions qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser.

« Hé, Shikamaru. Comment vont les autres de Konoha ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité. « Et pourquoi Konoha a-t-il déclaré la guerre à Suna ? »

Shikamaru rouvrit vivement les yeux, choqué. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la première question de Naruto à propos de Konoha et qu'il ne devait être au courant de rien s'il la posait. Takigakure devait ignorer les affaires internes de Konoha en dehors de son conflit puis de sa guerre avec Suna. Il devait à présent être celui qui allait tout lui révéler.

Naruto observa le changement d'expression de Shikamaru vers un air grave et son estomac se noua dans l'attente d'une réponse dont il savait qu'elle n'aurait rien de bonne. Il déglutit.

« Je suis désolé, Naruto. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que tout le monde se porte comme un charme, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit que tout a changé le jour où tu es parti ? »

Le blondin acquiesça anxieusement, attendant qu'il lui annonce de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Tsunade-sama a été renversée par ce type qui en a après toi, Danzō. Personne ne l'a revue, et on ne parle plus d'elle. En réalité, la plupart pense qu'elle est morte. Je le crois aussi. »

« B-Baa-chan ? Morte ? » demanda Naruto.

Shikamaru ne parvint pas à le regarder dans les yeux, sachant qu'il allait devoir lui révéler bien d'autres horribles choses. Il prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit. Il savait que cela serait douloureux pour Naruto de savoir que ses deux mentors étaient décédés.

« J'ai bien peur que les mauvaises nouvelles ne s'arrêtent pas là. Je suis réellement désolé, Naruto. »

« Qui d'autre est mort ? » questionna celui-ci.

« Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-sensei et Asuma-sensei ne sont plus là eux aussi, » annonça Shikamaru, le regard tourné vers le sol.

« Non, c'est impossible ! »

« C'est la vérité, » affirma le kishi, son ton se faisant plus grave.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Konoha depuis que je suis parti ? » s'écria avec colère le blond.

Shikamaru inspira à nouveau profondément et entreprit de raconter une autre longue histoire à Naruto, sauf que celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec un simple moyen de briser la glace et n'était drôle d'aucune façon. Ce dernier aurait presque préféré ne pas avoir posé de questions à propos de Konoha. Il avait été beaucoup plus heureux en pensant qu'ils se portaient tous mieux maintenant qu'il n'était plus là et que Konoha prospérait et n'était pas à la veille d'une guerre tout en ayant pour Hokage un homme abominable.

« Tu as formé une résistance contre Danzō ? Toi ? » demanda le blond avec incrédulité.

« Oui. C'était en quelque sorte ma façon de venger ta mort, » répondit Shikamaru sur un ton solennel.

« Attends… Une minute… Tu croyais que j'étais mort ? » cria presque le blond.

Le jeune Nara ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait oublié de mentionner cette partie de l'histoire. Il avait commencé avec l'accès au rang d'Hokage de Danzou et n'avait pas expliqué les événements antérieurs à celui-ci.

« Bien entendu, autrement pourquoi crois-tu que ça m'ait pris autant de temps avant de venir te chercher ? »

« Je pensais que tout le monde était heureux que je sois parti, » admit le blond avec culpabilité.

_« Baa-chan, tu ne m'as vraiment pas trahi, »_ songea-t-il.

« Donc, tout le monde croyait que j'étais mort ? » demanda-t-il, surpris. « Je parie que la plupart d'entre eux devait s'en réjouir, » ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

« Mais tu vas te taire ! Ces villageois ne comptent pas ! Ils n'ont jamais compté ! Ce qui compte, c'est que tes amis étaient tristes, tu leur as manqué ! La résistance avait un nindō. Tu sais lequel ? » demanda sérieusement Shikamaru.

Naruto secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Son nindō était de « ne jamais abandonner ». Mon nindō est de ne jamais abandonner. »

« Ouah ! J'y crois pas ! Pourquoi mon nindō ? » demanda Naruto.

« Pénible. Tu comprends rien, hein ? Ils ont tous rejoint la résistance de leur plein gré pour te venger et sauver Konoha. »

Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne croisa pas le regard du brun à côté de lui, mais celui se doutait malgré tout qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

« Et donc, comment as-tu su que j'étais toujours en vie ? »

« C'était un message de Kakashi. Son dernier message, » déclara avec tristesse Shikamaru.

Naruto resta silencieux un moment, puis il se leva. « Allez. J'ai toujours une mission à accomplir, après tout. Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. »

Ils se mirent en route en silence tandis que le blondin assimilait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Shikamaru aurait aimé que les choses ne se passent pas ainsi et qu'il n'ait pas à supporter tout cela, mais le plus tôt il aurait géré cela et appris la vérité, le plus vite il pourrait commencer à guérir, du moins c'était ainsi que le kishi aimait envisager la chose.

**~Konoha~**

« Où est Nara Shikamaru ? » hurla Danzō en tenant le menton d'une femme au visage enflé.

« Je ne vous dirai rien ! » cracha cette dernière.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je peux me montrer très persuasif, » répliqua Danzō avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Tu peux me frapper jusqu'à l'agonie, je ne trahirai jamais un ami ! »

Ses cheveux bruns, qui étaient habituellement attachés en chignons, tombaient à présent sur son visage et ses yeux. Quelques mèches étaient collées à sa peau par le sang séché. Elle avait été frappée et harcelée durant des heures pour lui extraire des informations. Elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à partager le sort de Kakashi. Elle avait à présent une bonne idée de ce qu'il avait dû ressentir et elle se sentait honteuse de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Il ne les avait jamais trahis, et elle en ferait autant.

« Vois-tu, tu vas trahir ton camarade d'ici une minute, » annonça-t-il en défaisant le bandage sur son visage.

Elle l'observa avec perplexité tandis que le tissu blanc tombait de son visage, mais elle réalisa rapidement son erreur tandis que son regard se plantait directement dans le Sharingan. Sa couleur rouge la transperça, et elle eut sommeil. Elle essaya de se détourner, mais c'était trop tard. Elle était en transe.

« Où se trouve Nara Shikamaru ? » demanda Danzou à la jeune fille hypnotisée.

« Il est parti chercher Naruto. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur ****:** Okay, les gens. Désolée si ce chapitre est un peu confus, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, et j'avais le sentiment que je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre encore longtemps pour un nouveau chapitre, ce pourquoi je m'excuse aussi. Dans le prochain chapitre, Naruto et Shikamaru arrive enfin à Takigakure !


	12. Temporary Takikage

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre :** Romance/Angst.

**Pairing :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change II »,_ suite de _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**, que j'ai également traduite. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur : **Après plus de trois mois d'absence, me revoilà ! J'avais déjà traduit la moitié de ce chapitre il y a deux mois, mais j'ai été tellement pris par les différents travaux à rendre et les révisions pour mes examens (que j'ai à peine passés, et ce n'est peut-être pas fini) que je n'ai pas été en mesure de continuer, et donc, de publier. J'espère que cette histoire vous intéresse toujours et que vous allez continuer à commenter. L'auteure originale a entre-temps posté le quinzième chapitre en anglais, ce qui recréé un peu de marge entre elle et moi. Sur ce, enjoy and review at the end, please !

**EDIT DU 15 MAI 2011:** Je tiens à m'excuser, j'ai complètement oublié les remerciements dans ma précipitation à enfin publier ce chapitre ! Je remercie donc **miss-sakurako, The Daemon, Yuki Uzumaki, Cdwinwin, giotto08, ninoox-974-91, Devil-Saya** et **mikomi29** d'avoir ajouté cette histoire en Favorite Story; **Cdwinwin, AzrielSnape, Megalomanie, miss-sakurako, ninis, annalisa-black, Groumde** et **mikomi29** de l'avoir ajoutée en Story Alert; **Noradin** de m'avoir ajouté en Favorite Author, et, last but not least, merci à **LicyLie, hathor2** et** konomu-imouto** d'avoir commenté le chapitre précédent !

**Note de l'auteure originale : **Ce chapitre ne tourne pas beaucoup autour de Shikamaru et Naruto, mais il prépare le terrain pour les prochains chapitres qui vont progressivement contenir de plus en plus d'action.

* * *

**Onzième chapitre :** _Temporary Takikage (« Takikage Provisoire »)_

Le ciel s'éclaircit, laissant enfin le soleil effacer du sol toute la pluie qu'il avait reçue les quelques semaines passées, tandis que deux shinobi quittaient la forêt épaisse. Shikamaru s'émerveilla de la beauté de la cascade géante qui s'abattait devant leurs yeux et sourit, songeant qu'il aurait vite fait de prendre goût à un endroit si paisible. Il lança un regard à Naruto, qui semblait soulager de la voir. Il remarqua le faible sourire que le blond eut à sa vue, mais aussi l'incertitude dans ses yeux bleus.

Au fond de lui, Naruto était anxieux de ramener un étranger à Taki, mais la situation était différente. Il espérait que les villageois n'auraient rien contre sa décision d'amener Shikamaru au village. Il se renfrogna en imaginant ce qui pourrait arriver si les choses ne se passaient pas bien. Shikamaru serait-il mis à mort ? Non. Shibuki ne ferait pas cela, même si, par temps de guerre, il était possible qu'un ninja fût tué ou tenu captif.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre en faisant lentement glisser son regard sur Shikamaru, puis sur la cascade. Il décida qu'il se comportait de façon ridicule, et que le pire qui pourrait arriver était que le brun soit forcé de partir. Il soupira de soulagement. Il se faisait du mauvais sang pour rien, aussi tenta-t-il de se calmer les nerfs.

Il ne bougea pas, les lèvres pincées et ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il y eut un son de froissement tout près de lui et Shikamaru cria « Kagemane no jutsu ! ». Naruto fit volte-face pour apercevoir Shizuku, kunai à la main, stoppée en pleine course par la technique de Shikamaru.

« Qui es-tu et pourquoi suis-tu mon senpai ? » s'écria avec véhémence la fillette.

« Bon sang, Shizuku, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » la gronda Naruto.

Shikamaru la libéra de son Étreinte des Ombres, et les observa tous deux avec une légère perplexité. Elle avait fait référence à Naruto en tant que _son_ « senpai » ? Ce dernier semblait vraiment avoir noué des liens dans le Village de la Cascade. Il examina la jeune fille, qui ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté des yeux non plus, toujours prête à attaquer si nécessaire. Shikamaru sursauta en attendant une brindille craquer tout près. Il fit volte-face pour regarder ce qui se passait derrière lui.

Naruto leva les yeux puis leva la main pour faire signe à quelqu'un.

« Désolé, Shikamaru. Ils ne te feront rien. C'est bon, tu peux sortir, Himatsu ! » héla-t-il.

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres sauta avec précaution de l'arbre et atterrit à côté de sa sœur, lançant des regards nerveux à Shikamaru tandis que sa sœur, elle, adressait à ce dernier des regards furieux droit dans les yeux.

« Le Seigneur Shibuki nous a envoyés à ta recherche. Il se faisait du souci pour ta sécurité. »

Naruto acquiesça. « Désolé d'avoir été si long, le temps m'a ralenti. »

« C'était aussi ce qu'il pensait, mais il nous a quand même envoyés à ta rencontre une fois la tempête calmée, » expliqua Himatsu.

« Comment va-t-il ? » lui demanda Naruto.

Shikamaru observa l'expression de son visage passer de la frustration légère à une inquiétude évidente à la mention de Shibuki. Il pouvait déduire de la façon dont Naruto parlait de lui qu'il s'agissait du leader de Takigakure ou de quelqu'un de très important. Il écouta avec attention, tentant d'enregistrer autant d'informations que possible.

« Sa santé se dégrade, » répondit Himatsu, mais il fut interrompu par sa sœur. « J'ai fait de mon mieux, senpai, mais il va de plus en plus mal, » pleurnicha celle-ci.

Naruto serra fort le poing. Shibuki faisait partie des personnes qui lui étaient chères, et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le sauver, mais que pouvait-il faire à part lui apporter des herbes qui ne feront que différer l'inévitable ? Il ne le laissa pas transparaître sur son visage, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Et il détestait cela.

C'en était trop. Il venait juste d'apprendre la mort de plusieurs amis, des personnes qui lui étaient chères, et, à présent, c'était la santé de Shibuki qui était en péril. Son estomac se noua à l'idée qu'il puisse mourir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai amené des médicaments d'un village éloigné qui devraient l'aider, » dit-il avec un sourire en ébouriffant les cheveux de Shizuku de la même manière que Kakashi le faisait pour lui.

Shikamaru observait l'interaction de Naruto avec les deux jeunes shinobi, et il se sentit sourire face à l'homme que le blond était devenu. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Shizuku.

« Au fait, c'est qui ce type ? » demanda-t-elle en foudroyant le concerné du regard.

« Ce n'est pas un ennemi, » répondit Naruto, ne souhaitant pas divulguer plus d'informations pour le moment.

« Devrait-on vraiment lui faire confiance ? C'est un étranger, après tout. »

« Cela veut donc dire que tu ne me fais pas confiance non plus ? » rétorqua Naruto.

« B-Bien sûr que non, _senpai_ ! Je _vous_ confierais ma vie ! » s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

Shikamaru, pour une certaine raison, se trouva incommodé par la manière dont elle s'adressait à Naruto. Elle lui semblait bizarre.

« Alors c'est réglé. On en reparlera une fois que j'aurai délivré ça à Shibuki-sama, » déclara Naruto, en levant une main dans laquelle il tenait une fiole de liquide.

Il se tourna vers Shikamaru et dit : « Puisque je n'ai en réalité pas obtenu la permission de t'amener ici, il faudra que tu restes près de moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse parler à Shibuki-sama. »

« Ça va être pénible, je le sens d'ici, » répondit Shikamaru.

Il était déjà conscient de la situation dans laquelle il allait les mettre, Naruto et lui. Il se rendait bien compte que son ami n'avait pas l'autorité nécessaire pour amener des étrangers dans le village, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un jour été du genre à suivre les règles, et cela ne semblait pas avoir changé. Toutefois, il était inquiet qu'il puisse se retrouver avec de réels problèmes. Cependant, il était passé par tant de choses pour être avec lui qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser maintenant.

Il le suivit jusqu'à la cascade devant eux. Il pensait que l'entrée devait être tout près, et il avait raison. Naruto le mena vers une corniche qui passait derrière la cascade et menait à une caverne cachée. Shikamaru la balaya de ses yeux écarquillés. Naruto se tourna pour le regarder.

« J'espère que tu sais nager, » lui dit-il avec un rictus nerveux.

En effet, il n'avait jamais vu le ninja fainéant nager auparavant, et il espérait qu'il en était capable, autrement, cela se révélerait difficile et potentiellement problématique.

« Pénible, » marmonna le concerné. « Ouais, j'aime juste pas ça. »

Ils accédèrent tous au village par le biais du passage secret submergé. Shikamaru se renfrogna aux couinements dérangeants que ses chaussures produisaient, mais il suivit Naruto de près comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé. Les villageois lui lancèrent des regards anxieux, se souvenant du dernier passage d'étrangers chez eux.

Shikamaru oublia bien vite l'inconfort que lui infligeaient ses vêtements trempés et ses chaussures couinantes en observant le décor du village. Il n'avait jamais vu d'endroit qui dégageait une telle impression de paix. L'atmosphère avait un effet calmant, tout comme la beauté des lieux. Il se sentait paisible et défait de tout souci, un peu comme lorsqu'il se rendait dans son petit coin à lui dans les bois de Konoha. Ce même endroit qu'il avait montré à Naruto ce jour-là… Ses pensées furent interrompues par des cris frénétiques.

« Naruto-sama ! » s'écriait une voix derrière eux.

Shikamaru tourna si vite la tête qu'il aurait pu se faire un torticolis. « Naruto-_sama_ ? » murmura-t-il, choqué, ce que Naruto choisit d'ignorer pour le moment. Il aurait tout le temps de tout lui expliquer plus tard, mais il avait de plus gros problèmes pour l'instant, sans mentionner le fait que ce titre l'agaçait légèrement.

« Avez-vous l'herbe ? » demanda Tenteki, les traits marqués par une profonde inquiétude.

« Oui, la voici, » répondit Naruto en lui montrant la précieuse fiole.

« Dans ce cas, venez vite ! Le Seigneur Shibuki est en train de faire une crise cardiaque ! »

« Merde ! Shizuku ! On y va ! » s'écria le blondin en se tournant vers la jeune kunoichi.

Cette dernière se mit promptement en action et se mit à courir en direction du bureau de Shibuki, Naruto à ses trousses. Shikamaru et Himatsu s'efforcèrent de les suivre. Le ninja aux Ombres se demanda s'il n'aurait pas plutôt dû rester en retrait et l'attendre, mais il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Il ne pouvait pas envisager l'idée de ne pas être à ses côtés juste après l'avoir retrouvé. De plus, Naruto lui avait demandé de rester près de lui.

Ce dernier pinça les lèvres tandis qu'il courait, ne regardant en arrière que pour vérifier que Shikamaru le suivait toujours, ce qu'il faisait. Shizuku ne perdit pas de temps et se propulsa en avant en se servant de son chakra pour augmenter sa vitesse, une astuce que Naruto lui avait enseignée il y avait déjà un moment, tout comme Kakashi lui avait enseigné à marcher sur les arbres.

Shikamaru ne se trouvait à Takigakure que depuis quelques minutes, mais il avait déjà une tonne de questions à poser à Naruto, et il espérait qu'il aurait la chance de le faire bientôt. Il savait cependant que ce n'était pas le moment, le leader du village semblant mortellement malade.

Shikamaru se demandait toutefois ce qui passait exactement et se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir retenu Naruto lors d'une mission si importante. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi il était sur la route lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, mais, à présent, il lui semblait évident que leurs chemins s'étaient croisés lors d'une mission. Naruto avait été envoyé chez ce vieux guérisseur pour chercher des médicaments. Le brun se renfrogna en espérant que Naruto ne serait pas réprimandé pour avoir été si long à cause de lui.

Shikamaru continua à courir à travers le village sans pouvoir vraiment observer l'endroit au vu de l'urgence de la situation, et, avant de s'en rendre compte, il entrait dans un bureau. Il était vide, mais il y avait une porte au fond de la pièce. Il regarda Naruto la passer et le suivit.

La porte menait aux quartiers de Shibuki, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Il ne s'agissait que d'une grande chambre à coucher à l'écart de son bureau. Shibuki était couché, mortellement pâle. Son attaque était passée pour le moment, mais son visage était crispé de douleur, et de la sueur perlait sur son front.

Son auxiliaire se tenait là, secouant la tête, incapable d'alléger sa souffrance. Shizuka se précipita vers lui, ses mains brillant d'une lueur verte. Naruto tenta de ne pas laisser son inquiétude transparaître, mais il ne put l'en empêcher. L'homme dans le lit semblait aux portes de la mort. Ses poings tremblèrent et Shikamaru se sentit coupable.

« Shibuki-sama ! » s'écria Shizuku, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Shibuki ouvrit lentement les yeux, et lui sourit malgré la douleur, puis leva les yeux vers Naruto, qui se trouvait à présent près du lit. Shikamaru se tint en retrait près de la porte pour lui donner un peu d'espace à l'instar de Himatsu. Il voyait à quel point l'homme était malade et savait qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps avant de mourir.

« Je vais bien, Shizuku-chan, » répondit-il avec un faible sourire à son cri angoissé.

« Ne parlez pas, je vais vous soigner du mieux que je peux, » dit-elle d'un ton déterminé à travers ses larmes.

« Naruto-senpai, donnez-moi l'herbe, » ordonna-t-elle.

Naruto obtempéra et la laissa travailler. Il observa tandis que la culpabilité montait en lui et que ses poings se serraient encore plus qu'avant. Ses propres ongles s'enfoncèrent jusqu'au sang à l'intérieur de sa main. Il s'admonesta intérieurement d'avoir été distrait sur une de ses missions les plus importantes depuis des années. La mission qui consistait à garder Shibuki, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, en vie et à l'abri de la douleur aussi longtemps que possible.

« Naruto-kun, je suis content que tu aies pu revenir sans heurt, » déclara doucement ce dernier. « J'avais peur que quelque chose te soit arrivé comme tu n'es pas rentré au moment prévu, » poursuivit-il avec un grognement de douleur tandis qu'il fermait étroitement les yeux.

« Désolé, le t-temps m'a retenu, » parvint à dire le blond à travers des larmes contenues.

Naruto eut l'impression que ses entrailles tombaient comme un bloc en mentant à Shibuki, et sa poitrine se serra à chacun de ses souffles. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait pu voyager malgré la pluie, mais il avait choisi de ralentir pour le bien de Shikamaru, car son bras était sévèrement infecté. Le jeune homme se rembrunit encore plus.

« Tout va bien, » toussa son supérieur. « Je suis simplement heureux qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé, » poursuivit-il, la respiration sifflante.

Shizuku le força à boire l'herbe après avoir guéri les dommages causés par l'Eau à ses organes, bien qu'elle sût que le soin n'aurait rien de permanent. Pour le moment, cela ferait l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un remède. Shibuki eut un haut-le-cœur en buvant le liquide amer, mais son visage sembla reprendre des couleurs, et il s'éloigna lentement de l'étreinte de la mort. Naruto ne s'en sentit toutefois pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu mieux ou moins coupable.

Tout le monde dans la pièce regarda Shibuki trembler de douleur sans ne rien pouvoir faire à part prier pour son rétablissement. Les mains de Shizuku tremblaient tandis qu'elle continuait à s'affairer autour du corps du Kage, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Tenteki s'approcha du lit à côté de son élève, l'air grave. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour la réconforter. Le regard fixé au sol, il parla.

« Shibuki-sama, je pense qu'il est temps de nommer le nouveau Takikage, » déclara-t-il solennellement.

Shikamaru observa, figé sur place. Les événements qui se produisaient étaient inimaginables. Lui, un étranger, était sur le point d'être témoin de l'intronisation du prochain Takikage, bien qu'endéans des circonstances regrettables. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda l'Histoire se faire sous ses yeux. Son attention était concentrée toute entière sur l'homme pâle.

« Quoi ? Pas question ! Il vit toujours ! Non, » s'écria soudainement Naruto, en faisant sursauter certains dans la pièce.

Shibuki se tourna vers son protégé avec un faible sourire. Il savait qu'il allait agir ainsi le moment venu, mais il savait que personne n'était plus apte à porter le titre de Kage. Tremblant, il leva la main et se saisit d'un bras que Naruto agitait, interrompant net ses gesticulations. Ce dernier planta son regard bleu directement dans le sien; un regard plein de larmes et de supplication.

« Je ne peux plus protéger le village dans ces conditions, aussi dois-je nommer un nouveau Takikage. »

Shikamaru ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto semblait désespérément vouloir empêcher la nomination du nouveau Takikage. Il était logique de nommer un successeur dès maintenant, leur leader se portant si mal. Il lui semblait que Naruto était trop bouleversé sans raison. Cela n'avait aucun sens qu'il soit si chamboulé, et cela frustra Shikamaru d'être là à observer sans appréhender grand-chose. Tout ce que le brun savait était que Naruto avait toujours été quelqu'un de passionné par rapport aux choses en lesquelles il croyait vraiment, et il semblait décidé à ne pas laisser Shibuki abdiquer, bien que ce fût en vain.

« Shibuki-sama… Ne faîtes pas ça, » dit-il doucement, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

« Naruto, dès aujourd'hui, tu seras le Takikage, » déclara Shibuki.

« Je vous en prie, trouvez quelqu'un de plus digne de ce titre. »

« Personne ne ferait un meilleur Takikage que toi. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Naruto-sama, s'il-vous-plaît, nous avons besoin d'un leader fort face à cette guerre imminente ! » les interrompit Tenteki.

« Moi, l'actuel Takikage, t'ordonne d'endosser ce titre, » trancha Shibuki d'une voix empreinte d'autorité.

Naruto soupira. Shibuki venait de jouer de son rang, ne lui laissant que peu à redire, mais il allait _essayer_ de s'extirper de ça. Il n'était pas question qu'il devienne Takikage, peu importe à quel point les villageois le respectaient. Cependant, Tenteki avait soulevé une bonne question. Une guerre entre Konoha et Suna pourrait entraîner une nouvelle Grande Guerre Shinobi, entraînant Taki dans leur conflit. Naruto soupira, sachant que Shibuki n'était pas en état de mener le village et qu'il avait pris sa décision.

« Je ne veux pas être Takikage, mais je te remplacerai jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. En tant que Takikage _temporaire_, mais rien de plus, » grommela le désormais nouveau leader de Taki.

Durant tout ce temps, Shikamaru fut plus confus que surpris. C'était si étrange d'apprendre d'un coup jusqu'où Naruto s'était élevé. Il était Kage. Être Hokage avait toujours été son rêve, mais, alors qu'il avait l'opportunité de devenir Takikage, il ne cessait de refuser et de se soustraire à un ordre direct pour y échapper. « Confus » ne pouvait pas décrire ce que Shikamaru ressentait en cet instant.

« Bien, » sourit Shibuki tandis que ses paupières tombaient et que son souffle ralentissait.

Shizuku parvint finalement à le stabiliser et diminua suffisamment sa douleur pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Tenteki fit passer tout le monde dans le bureau. Tous restaient silencieux, chacun pour des raisons différentes. Le silence de Shikamaru était un mélange de surprise et de culpabilité, tandis qu'il continuait à se tenir en retrait, se contentant d'observer et de se demander quand tout avait changé si drastiquement.

Shizuku remarqua que Naruto avait du sang sur la paume des mains. Elle voulut le soigner mais il l'arrêta. Après avoir utilisé tout ce chakra pour soigner Shibuki, il n'allait pas la laisser en gaspiller pour lui. Il lui saisit la main et sentit qu'elle tremblait. Il fronça les sourcils. Des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

« Je vais bien, garde ton chakra. Ce ne sont que des égratignures. »

« Mais senpai, vous saignez… »

« C'est rien. Tu dois t'asseoir avant que tu… » Ses paroles furent interrompues.

Les jambes de Shizuku cédèrent et elle tomba au sol, mais Naruto la rattrapa rapidement, sachant que cela allait arriver. Shikamaru le regarder l'amener sur le canapé qui se trouvait à l'opposé du bureau. Un sentiment étrange s'éveilla en lui alors qu'il regardait le blond placer la fillette en douceur sur le canapé.

« Tu en as déjà fait assez. Repose-toi, » lui dit-il en tenant sa main pour la réconforter.

Shikamaru la vit rougir, et ses lèvres arborèrent un sourire éphémère malgré les larmes qui roulaient encore sur ses joues. Une fois de plus, cette étrange sensation lui reprit les tripes, mais il n'en était pas familier. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Qu'était-ce ? Il avait l'impression de haïr cette fille, mais c'était ridicule, puisqu'il venait à peine de la rencontrer. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle appelait Naruto « senpai » ou sa manière de le toucher avec désinvolture. Il ne parvenait pas à expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, mais si cela aurait dû être évident qu'il était jaloux.

« Il lui reste combien de temps ? » demanda Naruto à Shizuku lorsqu'elle fut calmée.

« Ça va pour le moment, mais je dois rapidement trouver un moyen de le guérir, ou alors… il… » Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase.

« Shibuki-sama est coriace, il tiendra le coup jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un remède, » répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Shizuku acquiesça. « Merci, senpai, » répondit-elle d'un air épuisé.

Elle tenta de se lever, mais son corps était trop faible des suites de la déplétion de son chakra, et Naruto l'empêcha une fois de plus de s'effondrer. Il se tourna vers son frère et parla.

« Himatsu, ramène-la à la maison et assure-toi qu'elle se repose. »

Le concerné acquiesça et mena sa sœur hors du bureau. Elle s'appuya de tout son poids sur lui pour marcher. Naruto aurait aimé la raccompagner lui-même, mais, en cet instant précis, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait toujours pas expliqué ni même mentionné la présence de Shikamaru, et il n'avait toujours aucune explication valable à fournir quant à pourquoi il avait brisé la loi la plus fondamentale de ce village.

Le jeune Nara se sentit observé et son regard se porta sur l'homme nommé Tenteki, qui se tenait là et l'inspectait des yeux. Naruto s'en rendit compte et se décida finalement à tout expliquer.

« Tenteki-san, je suppose que je vous dois des explications, » dit-il lentement.

« Non ! Mes excuses, Takikage. Je ne voulais pas que votre invité se sente indésirable. J'étais juste curieux, » répondit son interlocuteur, bien plus formellement qu'usuellement.

« Je ne suis qu'un Takikage par intérim, donc pas la peine d'être si formel. »

Tenteki acquiesça et attendit que Naruto reprenne la parole.

« C'est Shikamaru, un vieil ami à moi, et je l'ai invité à rester ici un moment. »

Le susnommé garda le silence. Il était trop choqué et confus par les événements récents et ses propres sentiments par rapport à ces derniers pour s'exprimer. Il s'inclina respectueusement lorsqu'il fut présenté pour ne pas avoir à parler.

« S'il a votre entière confiance, il en ira de même pour moi. »

« Maintenant que c'est réglé, est-ce que Shibuki travaillait sur des choses urgentes ? »

« Non. Vous devriez prendre congé et vous reposez aussi, Takikage-sama. »

« Merci, » répondit simplement Naruto, trop épuisé pour s'agacer de la manière dont on s'était adressé à lui.

***~ Konoha ~***

« Vous avez requis ma présence, Danzō-sama ? » demanda un homme pâle armé d'une lame courte.

« Oui, » répondit le Hokage d'un ton frustré. « Uzumaki Naruto vit toujours ! »

« Mais je l'ai tué, Hokage-sama. »

« La résistance le croit en vie et a même envoyé son leader à sa recherche ! Nara Shikamaru est allé récupérer le Jinchūriki de Kyūbi, sans doute dans l'optique de me détrôner, mais je ne le permettrai pas ! »

« Je comprends. Je vais immédiatement prendre le départ et achever ma mission. »

« C'est ta dernière chance d'en finir. J'exige que tu ramènes le cadavre de ce satané Jinchūriki. Ainsi que ce gosse Nara, vif. Je ne tolérerai plus aucun échec de ta part ! »

« Compris. »

« Tu peux disposer ! »

***~ Takigakure ~***

Tandis que les deux marchaient, Naruto se faisait saluer par presque chaque villageois qu'ils croisaient, et tous faisaient référence à lui sous le nom de Naruto-sama, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas été publiquement investi de son rôle de Kage, ce qui fit réaliser à Shikamaru qu'ils devaient l'appeler comme ça de leur propre chef et depuis un bon moment qui plus est. Les habitants de Takigakure avaient beaucoup de respect pour Naruto, contrairement à ceux de Konoha.

Ce dernier souriait et faisait signe à tout le monde, et cela n'avait rien de faux ou de forcé. D'une certaine manière, cela rendait Shikamaru heureux de voir son ami ainsi aimé et respecté, mais cela remplissait son cœur de chagrin en même temps. Il n'y aurait aucune chance qu'il ne serait-ce qu'envisage de revenir à Konoha après avoir vécu ici, et, pour être honnête, Shikamaru savait qu'il n'avait non plus aucun droit de lui demander de le faire. Parfois, le surdoué aurait aimé moins réfléchir, mais il en semblait incapable.

Le temps qu'ils atteignent la maison qu'il présumait être celle de Naruto, le soleil se couchait et tout semblait s'endormir. Le Takikage fraîchement nommé n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec le shinobi aux Ombres sur le chemin et semblait exténué par les événements de la journée. Il ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer en premier.

« Désolé, c'est pas très grand chez moi, » déclara-t-il, bien qu'il ne semblât pas insatisfait de son lieu de vie.

Shikamaru balaya la petite habitation du regard, mais Naruto se trompait. L'endroit ne semblait ni désolé ni lugubre, et les murs respiraient la chaleur. Le blond lui fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire, puis ils assirent dans la cuisine. Naruto savait qu'il aurait dû lui expliquer certaines choses, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

« Dis, Naruto, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Je suppose, » répondit celui-ci, tout en sachant qu'il aurait préféré ne pas être questionné sur ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais le prochain sur la liste pour être Takikage ? » demanda Shikamaru.

Naruto se renfrogna mais répondit quand même. « Parce que j'avais déjà refusé le poste, » expliqua-t-il platement.

« Pourtant, à Konoha, tu disais sans cesse que tu voulais devenir Hokage ! Pourquoi abandonnes-tu ton rêve maintenant ? » cria presque Shikamaru.

« Mon rêve ? » répondit Naruto d'une voix vide. « Mes rêves sont morts il y a déjà longtemps. »

Shikamaru ressentit les ténèbres qui résidaient en ces mots. De la tristesse et de la souffrance. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir poussé Naruto à lui répondre, mais il ne supportait pas cela. Le ninja blond ne cessait jamais de parler de son futur en tant que Hokage, et il avait abandonné. D'une certaine façon, cela faisait de la peine à Shikamaru de le découvrir.

« Naruto… » dit-il doucement en le fixant. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je ne méritais pas d'être Hokage. Être Takikage n'est pas différent. Je ne suis fait pour être le Kage d'aucun village. » Cela laissa Shikamaru perplexe, car Naruto semblait être respecté par tout le village, et qu'il avait été choisi pour être Takikage. Il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant que dire. Naruto reprit la parole, brisant le silence en changeant de sujet.

« Désolé pour toute cette agitation. »

« C'est rien, » répondit le brun, se sentant coupable de l'avoir empêché de revenir au plus vite.

« Je parlerai à Shizuku demain pour qu'elle soigne ton bras, comme elle ne peut pas le faire tout de suite, après avoir soigné Shibuki-sama. »

« Merci, » répondit Shikamaru en baissant les yeux vers son bras. Il avait complètement oublié sa blessure dans tout ce remue-ménage.

Le génie s'affaiblissait rapidement, et Naruto n'était pas loin derrière, complètement drainé par les événements des derniers jours. Il prit le canapé et offrit à Shikamaru de dormir dans son lit. En un rien de temps, ils dormaient tous les deux.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure****:** Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont commenté, j'apprécie vraiment ! D'ici un chapitre ou deux, vous en saurez plus sur les nouvelles capacités de Naruto.


	13. Shikamaru and Shizuku

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre :** Romance/Angst.

**Pairing :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change II »,_ suite de _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**, que j'ai également traduite. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur :** Et voilà, encore un peu plus d'un mois de passé depuis le dernier chapitre ! Et avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, je peux vous annoncer tout de suite que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera sans doute pas avant d'ici un mois ou deux. Je pense que je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de cette vie de « jeune adulte », mais, quand j'aurai trouvé le rythme, peut-être que, quand je ne serai pas au milieu des examens ou en train de bosser, j'arriverai à retrouver un rythme de publication plus rapide. Je remercie **Groumde, WaraMemory, LicyLie, hathor2, konomu-imouto, Harukane** pour leurs reviews, **ordiclic, sean8329, bellyna34** et **xXxYaOiFaNgIrLxXx** d'avoir ajouté cette histoire en Favorite, et **Si'leane** de l'avoir ajoutée en Alert. Sur ce, enjoy the chapter and comment at the end, please ! ^^

**Note de l'auteure originale :** Une Shizuku garce et mauvaise ici.

* * *

**Douzième** **chapitre** **: « **_Shikamaru and Shizuku » (Shikamaru et Shizuku)_

Le soleil venait de se lever au dessus de Taki, irradiant de son éclat doré le sol et faisant s'évaporer la rosée matinale, tandis que Naruto marchait dans la rue en direction du lac, ses yeux bleus rivés sur le sol. L'air vivifiant du matin aida le blond à se réveiller un peu, mais n'allégea en rien son déplaisir en ce jour.

Takikage, le titre le plus respecté dans ce village, était à présent _son_ titre, de même que toutes les responsabilités qui y étaient rattachées. Naruto soupira alors qu'il atteignait le grand chêne au centre du lac. Jusqu'à ce que Shibuki ait récupéré, ce serait peut-être le dernier matin où il pourrait venir s'asseoir ici et se détendre sous les nuages flottant paresseusement. Il soupira derechef en songeant à cela.

Bientôt, il devrait se rendre au bureau de Shibuki et commencer à étudier des rapports et à envoyer des équipes surveiller la frontière. Mais pour l'instant, il allait observer les nuages et essayer d'apprécier cette occasion de se relaxer.

Le blondin reposa son dos contre l'arbre et se sentit légèrement soulagé de se trouver assis dans son coin favori du village. Les nuages étaient clairs et vaporeux, incapables de masquer le soleil de quelque façon que ce fût. Le ciel ensoleillé parvint à fleurir la bouche du blond d'un sourire discret et à le distraire des tâches de la journée, ne fut-ce que pour un court instant.

Il regarda les nuages flotter paresseusement et soupira en fermant les yeux un moment. Il put sentir une signature familière de chakra se diriger vers lui. Elle se rapprochait doucement de lui, mais le blond resta calme, sachant déjà de qui il s'agissait. Il sourit.

« Salut, Shizuku, » dit-il à haute voix sans ouvrir les yeux.

Cela ne le surprenait pas qu'elle vienne le trouver ici. Elle le rejoignait souvent près de cet arbre. Il se rappelait en effet de la première fois qu'elle avait contemplé le ciel avec lui. À l'époque, il avait trouvé sa présence ennuyante car tout ce qu'il désirait était être seul. Mais il était à présent habitué à ce qu'elle soit là.

« Bonjour, senpai ! » répondit-elle en continuant à avancer.

Naruto sourit, sachant qu'elle s'était forcée à ne pas faire référence à lui en tant que Naruto-sama ou Takikage-sama, et il en était heureux. Il ne la réprimanda même pas pour l'avoir appelé senpai, comme il le faisait habituellement. Shizuku s'assit à côté de lui et s'appuya contre l'arbre elle aussi.

Il se doutait qu'elle devait en avoir gros sur la conscience au vu de la manière calme dont elle restait assise. Nul doute que l'état de Shibuki était ce qui la préoccupait le plus. Himatsu et Shizuku avaient toujours été très proches de lui, il était donc normal qu'ils s'inquiètent autant.

« Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, » déclara Naruto, les yeux à nouveau ouverts.

« Oui, je me _sens_ beaucoup mieux… » répondit-elle, mais son ton révélait qu'elle n'allait pas encore bien émotionnellement.

Naruto savait qu'elle ruminait beaucoup de choses, et particulièrement les événements de la journée dernière. Il savait que cela devait être dur pour elle d'être la seule ninja médecin du village, avec tout le monde qui comptait sur vous et leurs grandes attentes qui leur faisaient oublié qu'elle était encore très jeune.

Il resta assis en silence et attendit tandis qu'elle gigotait maladroitement et traçait des cercles de son pied sur les racines en dessous d'eux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps avant que Shizuku ne brise le silence entre eux.

« Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Naruto soupira avant d'acquiescer de la tête pour qu'elle continue. Elle lui posait rarement des questions à propos de son passé, mais il se doutait qu'elle allait le faire, et, effectivement, c'était son intention. Elle prit son mouvement de tête et son silence comme une invitation à poser sa question.

« Qui est ce shinobi que vous avez amené ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas directement. Comment devait-il répondre ? Shizuku ne savait pas grand-chose de son passé, mais, de tous, elle serait celle à qui il en parlerait s'il le devait. Elle lui avait juré une loyauté sans faille à maintes reprises, ce qu'il n'avait jamais pris au sérieux. Cependant, plus le temps passait, et plus il voyait que ses paroles avaient été sincères, même si elle tendait parfois vers l'obsession. Naruto savait que Shizuku ne le trahirait jamais, et, pour cela, elle méritait une certaine mesure de vérité. Il lui faisait confiance.

« Son nom est Nara Shikamaru, du clan Nara de Konoha. »

« Il est de _Konoha_… Comment pouvez-vous lui faire confiance ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux pleins d'appréhension.

« Il a quitté Konoha. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Naruto dût réfléchir avant de répondre. En effet, pourquoi ? Shikamaru lui avait dit qu'il était la raison, mais était-ce la seule ? Le Jinchūriki avait du mal à croire que le jeune Nara était parti dans le seul but de le trouver. C'était une des nombreuses choses qui lui pesaient sur la conscience.

« Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais nos chemins se sont croisés à Igaku pour une raison, » déclara-t-il vaguement.

_« Je t'aime ! »_ Les mots du brun résonnèrent dans sa tête, provoquant un élan de culpabilité et une rougeur momentanée de son visage que Shizuku, heureusement, ne remarqua pas.

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous amené ici ? » dit-elle, empêchant les souvenirs de Naruto d'aller plus loin.

« Car je lui dois la vie, et j'espère lui rendre la pareille du mieux que je peux. »

« Je vois, » répondit-elle, toujours incertaine de vouloir faire confiance à Shikamaru.

« J'ai une faveur à te demander, » annonça Naruto, interrompant son fil de pensées.

Shizuku devint bien plus alerte, comme si elle était sur le point de se voir confier une mission officielle, et elle écouta patiemment car elle ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait sans poser de questions… Enfin, presque tout.

« Shikamaru est sévèrement blessé au bras et j'espérais que tu pourrais l'aider. »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que la jeune fille ne réponde.

« Okay, je le ferai, » accepta-t-elle d'un ton où perçait l'incertitude.

« Merci, c'est important pour moi, » répondit-il en l'enlaçant.

Les joues de la kunoichi se colorèrent de rouge à cette étreinte rapide. Elle vit à quel point Naruto lui était reconnaissant de bien vouloir soigner Shikamaru, et elle sentit un nœud dans son estomac alors que des sentiments conflictuels chassaient l'excitation de l'étreinte. Pouvait-elle vraiment le soigner, lui, un homme venant du même village qui avait détruit la vie de son senpai ?

« Shizuku ? Tout va bien ? » demanda celui-ci en remarquant son air agité.

« Oui, désolé. Je rêvassais, » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Le shinobi blond et la jeune kunoichi se séparèrent pour remplir d'importantes tâches. Lui se dirigea vers le bureau de Shibuki, et elle vers la maison du blond avec des sentiments conflictuels par rapport à sa mission. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour Naruto, mais elle ne parvenait pas à faire confiance au ninja de Konoha, et pour de bonnes raisons de son avis. Elle soignerait cependant quand même le bras du brun en tant qu'une faveur, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle lui pardonnait. Il semblait que la seule chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire même si Naruto le souhaitait était d'accorder son pardon à qui que ce soit d'affilié à Konoha.

Shizuku frappa quelques coups à la porte de Naruto et attendit quelques minutes avant de passer sa tête à l'intérieur de la maison pour la balayer du regard. Son regard tomba instantanément sur le torse de Shikamaru, qui avait été sur le point de répondre à ses coups. Le brun l'a reconnue comme étant la fillette qui avait essayé de l'attaquer le jour précédent, mais sa visite semblait plus sympathique aujourd'hui.

« Naruto n'est pas là pour le moment, » déclara-t-il, assumant qu'elle cherchait le blond.

« Je sais, c'est lui qui m'envoie. Il m'a demandé de regarder ton bras. »

« Je vois, » répondit-il, se demandant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Shizuku attendit dans l'embrasure de la porte d'être invitée à entrer. Son estomac se serra quand son regard rencontre celui du jeune homme et elle serra les poings. L'homme devant lui était de _Konoha_. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose en dehors de son village, mais elle savait que les gens de Konoha avaient horriblement mal traité Naruto, et cela lui suffisait pour haïr ce village et quiconque en était originaire.

« Allons dans la cuisine, » intima-t-elle, la voix pleine de mépris.

_« C'est pour vous que je le fais, senpai, » _se réaffirmait-elle mentalement.

Shikamaru acquiesça et se dirigea vers la petite table de la cuisine. Il s'assit pour que ce soit plus facile pour elle d'examiner ses blessures, qui le faisaient beaucoup souffrir. Shizuku posa un sac sur la table et commença à en extraire divers objets. Shikamaru la regarda sortir des gazes, de l'antiseptique, des onguents et du coton. Il remarqua la haine dans son regard. C'était un regard dont il n'avait que trop l'habitude.

« Avant que je ne commence, je veux que tu saches que je ne t'apprécie pas et ne te fais pas confiance. »

« Je ne te fais pas vraiment confiance non plus, » répliqua-t-il, prêt à l'attaque si nécessaire.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre. C'est une faveur que je fais à Naruto, point final. »

« Je comprends, » indiqua-t-il.

Shizuku commença à retirer les bandages de son bras et examina la blessure. Son expression faciale était dure à décrypter alors qu'elle inspectait son bras, mais il pressentait que les choses ne se passaient pas bien. Il la regarda rapidement fouiller dans ses affaires et sortir une seringue et une fiole d'un liquide clair dont elle la remplit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Shikamaru en lui saisissant fermement le bras, l'empêchant de lui injecter cette substance inconnue.

« Ce n'est qu'un analgésique. À moins que tu ne veuilles sentir la douleur. »

« D'accord, je le prends, » répondit-il en la lâchant.

« Bon, ça va piquer… » le prévint Shizuku sur un ton faussement concerné alors qu'elle plantait l'aiguille.

Tout au fond d'elle, l'eisei-nin voulait faire confiance à cet homme pour le bien de Naruto, mais comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que commencer à accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un venant du village-même qui avait presque _tué_ son ami ? Il lui avait dit que Shikamaru était un ami, mais quel genre d'ami laisserait une telle chose se produire ? Où était-il quand Naruto s'était fait attaquer par les ANBU de Konoha ?

_« Il n'a sans doute même pas essayé de le protéger, »_ songea-t-elle avec colère.

Shikamaru grimaça quand l'aiguille perça sa peau, mais, en quelques minutes, il ne sentait presque plus rien au niveau de ce bras. Il la regarda sortir un scalpel et fut instantanément à nouveau sur ses gardes, prêt à se défendre.

« Relax. Je dois rouvrir la blessure pour la nettoyer correctement et la coudre. »

« Ça a l'air pénible… Tu es sûre que c'est nécessaire ? »

« Oui, à moins que tu ne penses que tu seras mieux sans ce bras, » répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, » grommela-t-il en se rasseyant.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir très mal, » déclara Shizuku avant de se mettre à rouvrir la plaie.

Shikamaru observa ses expressions faciales et ses gestes tout du long en essayant de la comprendre. Il se demandait pourquoi elle le détestait tant alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait. Il se dit que c'était peut-être parce qu'il était un étranger. Après tout, les habitants d'Usagi détestaient les étrangers, alors peut-être que sa haine envers lui n'était pas si surprenante.

Il continua à la regarder travailler pendant plusieurs minutes silencieuses, avant de se décider à parler.

« Pourquoi tu détestes tant les étrangers ? »

« Je ne déteste pas les étrangers, » répondit-elle avec humeur.

« Eh bien on dirait, » marmonna-t-il.

Shizuku arrêta de travailler sur son bras et lui lança un regard noir, qu'il lui rendit.

« Ne te méprends pas sur ce que j'ai dit. Je ne déteste pas les étrangers, mais toi, oui. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait pour mériter que tu me détestes de la sorte. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as fait. C'est ce que _toi_ et ton _village _avez fait à Naruto-senpai ! »

Les yeux de Shikamaru s'agrandirent sous le choc. _« Ce que __**j'ai**__ fait ? » _La douleur associée à ses mots le transperça et le rendit momentanément incapable de parler, ou même de se défendre face à son regard brûlant de colère.

« Je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal ! » s'écria le brun en sautant de son siège, mais Shizuku tint bon.

« Tu ne l'as pas protégé non plus, si ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Shikamaru baissa les yeux pour ne pas voir la colère de la jeune fille en face de lui. Il se rassit et refusa de la regarder. Sa poitrine se serra tandis que la culpabilité le submergeait. Avait-il vraiment fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour Naruto ? Il réfléchit silencieusement pendant une minute et en arriva à la conclusion que non, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait échoué à tenir sa promesse de le protéger le jour où il l'avait laissé retourner à son appartement plutôt que de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Naruto n'aurait pas été seul quand les hommes de Danzō étaient venus pour lui. Il aurait pu le protéger.

« Non… Je ne l'ai pas fait, » répondit-il tristement.

Le regard féroce de Shizuku s'adoucit un peu en voyant la tristesse de l'homme en face d'elle et elle ressentit immédiatement l'élancement désagréable dans la culpabilité dans ses entrailles. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'excuser, Shikamaru se remit à parler.

« Je n'ai aucun droit de te poser des questions, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Naruto… Le jour où il est arrivé ici, que lui était-il arrivé ? » demanda le surdoué en changeant nettement de sujet.

Le chagrin dans sa voix rendit Shizuku incapable de refuser de lui raconter. Il semblait presque brisé, et pathétique. C'était un sujet qu'elle préférait éviter, car il était source de souffrance pour Naruto et même pour elle.

« C'était il y a quatre ans, quand le Seigneur Shibuki était revenu en avance d'une réunion politique avec le leader du Village Caché de l'Herbe. Je me souviens de la façon dont il avait crié le nom de mon professeur précédent, la vieille madame Kome, notre spécialiste en herbes qui est décédée depuis. Je savais que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit.

Je commençais à peine mon entraînement avec elle quand Naruto est arrivé ici. Je me souviens du regard sérieux qu'elle avait en m'ordonnant de rassembler son matériel. À ce moment, je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu, et ce n'est qu'en revenant que j'ai remarqué le jeune homme couvert de boue et de sang. Je pouvais voir aux parcelles de peau non-recouvertes qu'il était mortellement pâle.

Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu comme étant Naruto, le héros de mon village, et je ne pouvais pas y croire. Sa poitrine était ouverte et il avait perdu tant de sang que personne ne croyait qu'il s'en sortirait, mais, après des heures à assister madame Kome, sa vie était sauve. Elle pensait que c'était la volonté de vivre du Renard qui l'avait sauvé, car la perte d'une telle quantité de sang aurait signifié la mort de n'importe qui d'autre, mais lui tenait bon.

Son rétablissement était cependant loin d'être complet. Il est resté alité plusieurs semaines avec une infection durant laquelle j'étais chargée de ses soins quotidiens, mais il parlait rarement et préférait rester seul la plupart du temps. Il était amer et en colère tout le temps. Shibuki-sama était le seul à qui il acceptait de parler. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il ne m'a jamais répondu.

Une fois ses blessures guéries et son infection disparue, Shibuki lui a donné une maison et j'étais chargé de son suivi médical puisqu'il refusait de sortir de chez lui pendant un bon moment.

Il ne m'a jamais vraiment adressé la parole pendant ces visites non plus et c'était vraiment triste de le voir comme ça, mais je n'ai pas abandonné ! J'ai continué à lui rendre visite et à lui parler. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air intéressé, je n'abandonnais pas. Il finit par sortir de la maison et je le suivais pour le surveiller. Généralement, il me disait de partir, mais je ne l'écoutais jamais, et, un jour, il ne me l'a pas dit. »

Shikamaru vit la jeune fille rougir et son estomac se serra alors qu'il continuait à écouter son récit.

« Un jour d'automne, je l'ai suivi jusqu'à l'arbre au centre de notre village et je l'ai surveillé alors qu'il s'asseyait là. Je pouvais voir son regard dans le reflet de l'eau et j'ai tout de suite senti monter des larmes dans mes yeux. Il avait l'air au-delà de la solitude et si plein de souffrance que je n'ai même plus tenté de rester cachée et je me suis assise à côté de lui. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise de partir, mais ce jour était différent. Il ne m'a rien dit.

On est resté là des heures sans bouger, se contentant de regarder l'eau. J'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais chaque fois, rien ne venait. Mes sentiments ont quand même dû l'atteindre, parce que, quand il s'est levé pour partir, il m'a remercié. C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait sans que je lui pose une question médicale avant. Plus tard, j'ai découvert que ce jour était son seizième anniversaire.

Tout doucement, alors que les mois passaient, il a commencé à guérir émotionnellement, et j'ai commencé à voir des éclats du Naruto dont je me souvenais. Le héros de mon village. »

Durant tout le récit de Shizuku à propos de l'arrivée de Naruto à Taki, plusieurs émotions prirent racines dans le creux de son estomac. Il se sentait coupable, triste, et jaloux. Coupable de ne pas avoir été capable de protéger Naruto en premier lieu, triste de la façon horrible dont les choses s'étaient passées pour lui, et pour finir, jaloux de Shizuku. Naruto semblait très proche de la jeune kunoichi.

_« Après qu'il ait tant souffert, je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de l'appeler mon ami. »_

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un élancement douloureux dans son bras. Il grogna de douleur. Shizuku se dépêcha de finir de le suturer. Elle pouvait voir le remord dans ses yeux, et se sentait coupable de l'avoir traité ainsi.

Après quelques minutes de suture rapide, le bras de Shikamaru était sur la bonne voie pour guérir. Elle avait réussi à le débarrasser de l'infection. Elle finit son travail et se mit à remballer son sac, ne sachant ce qu'elle voulait. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu tort sur Shikamaru depuis le début, mais les excuses n'étaient pas son fort. Elle savait cependant qu'elle devait le dire.

« Écoute, je suis désolée, okay ? » lâcha-t-elle, le ton presque coléreux.

« C'est rien, » répondit distraitement Shikamaru.

Les pensées du brun étaient toujours fixées sur Naruto et il n'avait pas prêté grande attention à la porte qui se fermait alors que Shizuku le laissait seul. Tout ce à quoi il parvenait à penser était Naruto et sa culpabilité maintenant qu'il en savait plus sur les épreuves que le blond avait subies depuis qu'il avait été chassé de Konoha. Des épreuves dont il était sûr qu'il aurait pu le protéger s'il avait tout simplement tenu sa promesse.

« Est-ce que je mérite au moins d'être là ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute, douloureusement.

Il soupira face au silence qu'il rencontra. Le silence était pire que n'importe quelle réponse à sa question adressée à lui-même. Shikamaru commençait sérieusement à douter d'avoir le droit de suivre Naruto après sa promesse manquée.

La fillette avait raison, même si elle était en colère. C'était vrai. Qu'avait-il fait pour le blond, en réalité ? Il avait brisé sa parole et, à cause de ça, Naruto avait échappé de peu à la mort et avait été traumatisé. Il ferma étroitement les yeux alors que sa tête heurtait la table de la cuisine. Pourquoi tout finissait toujours comme ça pour Naruto ? Ce n'était pas juste. Sa vie à Konoha était en train de prendre un autre tournant, et puis c'était arrivé. Le brun secoua la tête, sentant la culpabilité grandir en lui.

_« Naruto, pardon de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse. »_

* * *

**Note de l'auteure originale** : Wow, très dur à écrire ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça me fait garder le moral ! ^^ Je sais que c'est un peu difficile, mais soyez indulgents avec moi parce que les choses vont bientôt s'accélérer c'est une promesse.


	14. Troublesome Timing

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre :** Romance/Angst.

**Pairing :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change II »,_ suite de _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**, que j'ai également traduite. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur : **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Et voilà, comme je l'avais dit, deux mois de délai pour vous servir ce nouveau chapitre ^^. Je tiens à remercier au nom de l'auteure et au mien **LicyLie, Groumde, miss-sakurako, Asuka Tanku **et **hathor2** pour avoir reviewé, ainsi que **blackflamekitty, Ellenmenel, Miyuki-belle neige** et **elfi1** pour avoir ajouté cette histoire en Favorite, et **bebidoo2, Jella Edward **et **Miyuki-belle neige** pour l'avoir ajoutée en Alert. Pour finir, je remercie personnellement **Miyuki-belle neige** et **Orihara Shizu-chan** pour m'avoir ajouté en Favorite Author ^^. Sur ce, enjoy the chapter, et le prochain devrait venir d'ici un ou deux mois à nouveau. Au passage, je suis à deux chapitres de rattraper la version originale :p.

**Note de l'auteure originale :** Beaucoup de flashbacks pour Naruto ici. J'ai essayé de les supprimer, mais je n'ai pas pu.

* * *

**Treizième chapitre :**_ « Troublesome Timing » (Pénible Timing)_

Naruto était assis derrière le bureau de Shibuki et fixait les papiers empilés avec précaution, ainsi que les effets personnels qui l'encombraient. C'était ça, le bureau d'un Kage ? Il ressemblait à n'importe quel autre bureau. Il était difficile de croire qu'une fois derrière ce dernier, il devenait Takikage. Il tira prudemment la chaise et s'assit lentement. Il se sentit immédiatement oppressé.

« Taki…kage… Ho… kage… » murmura-t-il avec chagrin.

Son esprit était déchiré entre passé et présent. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et resta ainsi. Ses doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux et son cœur battit douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il aurait dû faire quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps entier luttait contre chaque tentative qu'il faisait. Il se sentait tellement en conflit avec lui-même en étant assis à cette place qu'il parvenait à peine à respirer.

Il était responsable du village entier à présent. Mais pas seulement le village et ses bâtiments; les vies de ses habitants étaient aussi _sa _responsabilité. Ils comptaient tous sur lui pour être en sécurité. Ces pensées n'aidaient en rien le blond. Elles faisaient s'emballer son cœur et lui donnaient encore plus mal à la tête. Même si la pression qu'il ressentait n'était rien comparée à la culpabilité qu'il portait en lui. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient son humeur peu importe à quel point il essayait de la cacher. Ses souvenirs le rendaient incapable de mouvement alors qu'ils inondaient son esprit.

_« Dis, Naruto, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »_

_« Je suppose. » _

_« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais le prochain sur la liste pour être Takikage ? » demanda Shikamaru._

_Naruto se renfrogna mais répondit quand même. « Parce que j'avais déjà refusé le poste, » expliqua-t-il platement._

_« Pourtant, à Konoha, tu disais sans cesse que tu voulais devenir Hokage ! Pourquoi abandonnes-tu ton rêve maintenant ? » cria presque Shikamaru._

_« Mon rêve ? » répondit Naruto d'une voix vide. « Mes rêves sont morts il y a déjà longtemps. »_

_« Naruto… » dit doucement le brun en le fixant. « Mais pourquoi ? »_

Les lèvres du blond se courbèrent de façon renfrognée et il secoua la tête pour empêcher ses souvenirs de se rejouer dans son esprit, mais ses efforts restèrent vains. Un nouveau souvenir le submergea.

_« Être Hokage, c'est mon rêve ! »_ résonna dans sa tête et lui fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

Le blond se souvint du nombre de fois où il avait mis sa vie en jeu pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance d'accéder à ce rêve. À l'époque, c'était une chance de protéger tout le monde, une chance de prouver sa valeur, et une chance d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Jusqu'à maintenant, la moitié de sa vie avait été dévouée à la poursuite de ce jour, de ce rêve, mais pourquoi lui était-il accordé maintenant ? Il l'avait abandonné. Le jour où il avait quitté Konoha, il avait laissé cette ambition mourir pour de bon. Sans doute le destin devait-il rire de sa cruelle situation.

Cette journée aurait vraiment dû le rendre heureux pour beaucoup de choses. Il était Takikage et respecté par tous les villageois, mais il avait l'impression d'être un usurpateur, comme s'il ne méritait pas d'être assis derrière ce bureau, ni de recevoir une telle confiance de la part du village quand il cachait en lui un si terrible secret.

_L'air froid du matin mordait ses joues humides tandis qu'il courait, mais ce n'était pas important. Tout ce à quoi Naruto pouvait penser était s'enfuir de Konoha aussi loin que ses pieds pourraient le porter. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal et ses jambes lui tiraient douloureusement au moment où il atteignit la lisière extérieure de la forêt qui entourait le village. Il s'effondra sur le sol, haletant à travers ses sanglots._

_En touchant le sol, il put ressentir l'énorme drain de chakra se résorber rapidement dans son corps et rejoindre le misérable Renard en lui. La puissance pure de ce chakra lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Son visage se contracta et il hurla de terreur._

_« Je suis vraiment un monstre maintenant, » murmura-t-il._

_Il leva les bras et grimaça à la vue des tâches de sang qui les couvraient. L'odeur lourde et cuivrée lui donna des haut-le-cœur et il en vomit presque en s'agenouillant. Ses yeux s'embuèrent alors qu'il réalisait la gravité de ses actes. Son corps trembla et les larmes dévalèrent son visage, laissant des traînées roses sur ses joues._

_Konoha n'était plus un endroit qu'il pourrait appeler son foyer._

_« Je ne pourrai plus revenir. »_

_Il se leva, ses poings serrés tremblant, et attendit que ses larmes se tarissent, puis il se remit à courir. Aussi vite et aussi loin qu'il le pouvait._

En ce jour, il semblait qu'il allait inévitablement revivre plusieurs souvenirs bouleversants, juste parce qu'il était assis derrière _ce_ bureau.

Taki avait à présent un _meurtrier_ pour Kage. Naruto baissa le regard sur ses mains et grimaça comme si elles étaient encore couvertes de sang. Même après toutes ces années, il pouvait encore sentir le sang en se rappelant de ce jour. Il ferma les yeux avec dégoût. Il avait pris la vie d'un de ses pairs shinobi de la Feuille la nuit où il avait fui Konoha. Il n'avait même jamais parlé à personne de l'ANBU qu'il avait tué cette nuit d'orage. Même pas Shibuki. Non, il avait gardé ce douloureux secret pour lui, ainsi que sa culpabilité.

« Je ne mérite pas d'être ici, » se dit-il sans bruit en laissant sa tête tomber sur le bureau avec un bruit sourd.

Il la releva en entendant un coup à la porte du bureau et y répondit.

« Oui ? » fit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, révélant un shinobi de Taki très agité. Il était penché en avant et haletait bruyamment. Naruto le regarda avec appréhension. Il tenta de se rappeler qui il était tandis que celui-ci reprenait son souffle. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir qui était parti en mission et l'horaire prévu de leur retour. L'homme leva les yeux vers Naruto et de la confusion se refléta dans ces derniers.

« Naruto-sama ? Est-ce que le Seigneur Takikage est décédé ? » demanda-t-il, choqué alors qu'il s'imaginait le pire.

« Non, mais sa santé se dégrade, et il m'a demandé de… » Il tenta de trouver les bons mots. « J'assure le poste de Takikage jusqu'à son rétablissement. »

« Je vois. »

Le shinobi acquiesça et Naruto l'observa de plus près, et le reconnut. Il faisait partie d'une escouade de quatre hommes envoyés pour récupérer des renseignements sur la situation actuelle de Konoha et de Suna. Il semblait misérable et sa seule présence gênait Naruto. Où étaient les autres membres de l'escouade ? Son estomac se noua.

« J'ai des informations, » déclara gravement son interlocuteur.

Naruto acquiesça, l'écoutant avec attention.

« La bataille a déjà commencé entre Konoha et Suna. »

Naruto sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Ainsi, la guerre avait fini par éclater. Les choses ne se passaient pas bien du tout. Deux des cinq Grandes Nations Shinobi s'étaient déclaré la guerre, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les autres ne profitent de leur faiblesse et entraînent les pays plus petits dans leur conflit. Il était possible que Takigakure se transforme en champ de bataille. Naruto se rembrunit.

« Où se trouve le reste de votre équipe ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Le shinobi devant lui baissa le regard et secoua la tête. Le pouls de Naruto s'accéléra en voyant son air abattu. Sans qu'il ne le confirme, il sut qu'il était tout ce qui restait de cette équipe, mais il espérait se tromper.

« Ils sont morts. »

« Comment ? »

« Nous avons été attaqués par l'ANBU de Konoha, » répondit le ninja.

« Je vois, » fit Naruto. Il pausa un instant, les yeux baissés. « Une cérémonie sera tenue en leur honneur, mais, en attendant, allez voir Shizuku, qu'elle s'occupe de vos blessures. »

« Hai, Takikage-sama. »

Naruto le regarda partir avec un sentiment de crainte. L'ANBU de Konoha avait tué trois de ses camarades. Sans s'en rendre compte, il serra la mâchoire et ses poings tremblèrent. Son premier jour en tant que Takikage et il perdait trois hommes, sans mentionner que Konoha savait à présent que Taki les espionnait. Naruto savait qu'il ne pouvait plus assurer la sécurité du village.

Ils pouvaient se faire attaquer n'importe quand par Konoha. Que ferait-il alors ? Il serra les dents. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de vaincre Konoha sans nouer d'alliance avec une des autres Grandes Nations. Il pensa immédiatement à Gaara, mais écarta l'idée. Le Village du Sable était en plein chaos et, même avec l'aide de ce petit village, il était destiné à la ruine. S'allier avec aurait été peu pratique.

Un autre coup à la porte le dévia de ses réflexions.

« Entrez, » demanda-t-il.

« Taki… Euh… Naruto-sama, je pense que vous devriez publiquement annoncer votre promotion au rang de Takikage, » déclara inconfortablement Tenteki.

« Non. Aujourd'hui, nous tiendrons une cérémonie funéraire pour les trois loyaux shinobi qui sont morts hier durant leur mission. »

« Qui ? » demanda l'autre avec inquiétude.

« L'équipe de Tansui. Les ANBU de Konoha les ont attrapés et tués. »

Le visage de Tenteki s'affaissa. Il connaissait la situation des Grandes Nations grâce à Shibuki et savait que cela allait être une période difficile pour être le Kage de n'importe quel village. Il n'enviait Naruto d'aucune façon. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt prendre de dures décisions.

« Je vais tout de suite prendre des dispositions, » répondit-il en s'inclinant avant de s'en aller précipitamment.

Une fois qu'il fût parti, Naruto rentra chez lui pour se reposer et réfléchir à ses prochaines actions. Il ne pouvait supporter d'être derrière un bureau et ne pouvait pas rendre visite à Shibuki maintenant. Il n'avait pas la force de lui rapporter les désagréables nouvelles de cette journée. Il n'avait pas la force de voir la déception ou l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Shibuki avait placé de si grands espoirs en lui, et il ne pouvait pas lui faire face maintenant, sans même un plan pour remettre les choses dans l'ordre.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait _besoin_ d'un plan. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'agir imprudemment. En temps normal, cela ne lui aurait pas posé de problème de foncer tête baissée, mais il n'y avait pas que sa vie en jeu. À présent, le poids du village entier était sur ses épaules. Ses épaules branlantes.

_« Je ne suis pas fait pour être Takikage, »_ pensa-t-il.

Shikamaru releva lentement sa tête de la table où Shizuku l'avait laissé il y avait déjà un petit bout de temps. Il leva son bras au niveau de son regard et examina son appendice en voie de guérison. La douleur sourde et la légère démangeaison qu'il ressentait étaient la preuve qu'il commençait enfin à se remettre. Elle semblait avoir fait un assez bon travail, même si le cœur n'y avait pas été.

Il soupira de désespoir en le laissant retomber sur la table, bien qu'il le regrettât immédiatement lorsqu'un élan de douleur lui parcourut le bras, le faisant siffler peu discrètement.

Le ninja des Ombres était tellement concentré sur sa douleur qu'il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ni se fermer, ni ne vit le blond préoccupé entrer dans la pièce.

Son regard se fixa sur les veinures du bois de la table. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses étaient censées être. Il serra le poing aussi fort qu'il le pût pour retenir les larmes qu'il sentait monter. Il relâcha sa prise et expira après quelques instants.

« Je ne mérite vraiment pas d'être ici, hein ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute, s'attendant à rencontrer le même silence qu'auparavant.

« Shikamaru… ? » parvint à dire le blond.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent de surprise en entendant la voix de Naruto de façon si inattendue. Il tourna lentement la tête pour le voir, debout dans la cuisine. Il remarqua que de la peine brillait dans ses yeux, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa propre honte.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama le blondin de manière enfantine. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » s'écria-t-il.

Naruto regarda Shikamaru, attendant une réponse à sa question, mais le brun n'en fit rien. À la place, il détourna le regard, faisant battre le cœur du blond si rapidement qu'il le sentit dans sa gorge. Il eut immédiatement l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Peut-être aurait-il dû faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ses paroles.

« Parce que c'est vrai, » répondit le surdoué avec fatalité.

Le shinobi blond se tenait à présent à côté de lui et avait abattu ses poings sur la table, faisant lever le regard du brun vers son visage. Shikamaru se sentit mal en voyant son expression angoissée.

« Tu mérites d'être là ! » cria-t-il.

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi m'as-tu ramené ? » répliqua le kishi tout aussi fortement.

Naruto eut l'air surpris lorsque Shikamaru se leva de sa chaise et se trouva à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses sentiments. Son désir que Naruto lui retourne son amour était trop intense en cet instant.

« Je… Euh… » bégaya le jeune homme aux yeux bleus en détournant le regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? J'ai besoin de savoir, » demanda Shikamaru, désespérant d'entendre que Naruto partageait ses sentiments.

Le blond avait espéré que le sujet ne serait plus abordé, car, en particulier maintenant, il ne pouvait se permettre d'admettre ses véritables sentiments. Pas après s'être souvenu d'à quel point il ne méritait pas le bonheur. Il détournait les yeux, les joues écarlates et les yeux larmoyants. Tout semblait s'écrouler. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses paumes étaient moites de sueur.

« Désolé, je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi, » répondit-il doucement.

« Bordel ! Arrête de me mentir ! » s'écria Shikamaru.

« Je ne te mens pas, » affirma le blond, toujours incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

Shikamaru avait attendu trop longtemps et avait mis trop d'effort à chercher Naruto pour abandonner si facilement, surtout quand celui-ci semblait lui cacher quelque chose. Mais que pouvait-il faire à part lui dire ce qu'il ressentait ? Ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'il comprenait et il décida que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, » dit-il avec gravité.

Naruto sentit une main lui relever tendrement le menton pour qu'il regarde Shikamaru. Il sentit ses joues s'échauffer instantanément au toucher du brun. C'est à cet instant que leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et Naruto détesta ce qu'il vit dans celui du brun. Ce seul regard faisant papillonner son estomac et lui faisait oublier le passé l'espace d'un instant. Il révélait son désir et son amour. Pouvoir fixer ses yeux chocolat de si près valait tout un monde pour Naruto, même s'il ne pouvait permettre que cela dure plus longtemps.

« Arrête. Je ne peux pas faire ça, » dit-il en baissant les yeux au sol.

Il savait ce que Shikamaru était sur le point de faire mais il était impuissant à l'arrêter, et, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, leurs lèvres se joignirent en un doux baiser. La chaleur de ses lèvres et le toucher de la main tremblante de Shikamaru firent monter des larmes à ses yeux.

_« Shika… Ne fais pas ça… »_

Il aurait voulu que ce baiser ne cesse jamais, mais il savait qu'il le fallait, aussi le repoussa-t-il le cœur lourd, brisant promptement leur lien, non sans une douleur certaine. Il avait envie de mourir, mais il ne pouvait le montrer. Il devait garder Shikamaru loin de lui.

« Stop, » murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Naruto sentit son cœur se briser comme du verre à cet instant. Shikamaru avait l'air si blessé par ses mensonges. Il souhaitait de tout son être pouvoir faire marcher les choses entre eux, mais il ne pouvait pas – ou plutôt, il ne se sentait pas digne de son amour. C'était sa peine, sa punition.

« Bien, » dit le brun en se retournant pour se diriger vers l'entrée.

« Shikamaru, attends ! » s'écria Naruto en le regardant partir. « Je suis désolé ! S'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas ! Pas comme ça ! » s'exclama-t-il frénétiquement.

« D'accord, » répondit le brun, la voix vide d'émotion.

Il adressa un sourire feint à Naruto, mais ses yeux ne souriaient pas. Ils étaient morts. Shikamaru ne voulait pas que le blond sache à quel point il se sentait mal en cet instant. Il avait vu la douleur se peindre sur ses traits une seconde plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait voulu partir, et savait qu'il en était responsable. Il n'avait pas la force de le refaire. Il lui avait causé assez de peine pour toute une vie.

« Je suis celui qui devrait être désolé, » murmura-t-il en partant dans le salon.

Il se laissa durement tomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux serrés. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer mais ne bougea pas. Naruto lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de lui.

_« Alors c'est comme ça que ça finit pour ceux qui recherchent ce qu'ils ne méritent pas… »_ soupira-t-il avec chagrin.

Naruto finit dans son coin habituel, les yeux baissés sur l'eau claire, ses épaules baissées et ses genoux ramenés contre son torse. Il reposa sa tête sur ces derniers.

« _Pourquoi je l'ai amené ici ? »_ s'interrogea-t-il.

Il savait que ramener le brun ici ne pouvait que finir mal, alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Il resta assis pendant longtemps à réfléchir, et finit par réaliser à quel point il avait été égoïste d'amener Shikamaru ici sans avoir l'intention de lui retourner ses sentiments. Il grimaça.

_« Je suis celui qui devrait être désolé. »_ Les mots du brun se rappelèrent à lui.

Il grogna, ne sachant que trop bien que c'était sa faute et qu'il était le seul à blâmer. C'était lui qui aurait dû être désolé, pas Shikamaru. Naruto ne pouvait chasser son expression abattue de ses pensées. Il lança un regard noir à son propre reflet à la surface de l'eau claire.

Tout comme pour le reste de ses problèmes, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait peine à croire que tant de choses pouvaient se passer en un jour, mais peut-être était-ce son châtiment. Ça devait être ça. Il ne pouvait supporter de croire que les choses devaient être ainsi.

_« Shikamaru… Je suis tellement désolé… »_ pensa-t-il alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler.

Il garda les yeux baissés même lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il savait déjà qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui s'installait de cette manière à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait la regarder à cet instant, avec des yeux sur le point d'être noyés par les larmes. Il pensait qu'il devait être fort en sa présence peu importe les circonstances.

« Je suis désolée, je viens juste d'apprendre pour l'équipe de Tansui, » dit-elle à voix haute, le visage renfrogné.

« Oui, le service funéraire aura lieu plus tard ce soir, » répondit-il de manière égale.

« Les blessures de Tansui n'étaient pas sérieuses, et il se remettra vite. »

« Heureux de l'entendre, » sourit-il à contrecœur.

Shizuku s'appuya contre l'arbre et leva le regard vers le ciel. Elle essaya de sourire mais cela ne servait à rien. Elle pouvait sentir la peine de Naruto dans son propre cœur. Elle l'avait observé durant des années et savait bien ce qui occupait son esprit. D'habitude, elle restait là et attendait qu'il lui parle, mais, cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Elle avait cette sensation dans ses entrailles qui lui disait qu'elle devait lui parler. C'était évident qu'il souffrait, et sa souffrance causait la sienne.

« Vous savez, ça fait longtemps que je vous observe, et je ne vous ai jamais vu dans cet état. »

Naruto leva les yeux vers elle pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était assise à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il avait eu conscience de sa présence depuis le début. Il savait qu'elle l'observait beaucoup, surtout lorsqu'il était arrivé à Taki. Il savait bien ce qu'elle ressentait, mais il s'agissait de sentiments qu'il ne pourrait jamais partager.

« Je vous aime depuis tout ce temps, » confessa-t-il doucement.

« Shizuku-chan… Je… » essaya-t-il de dire en trouvant les bons mots pour la repousser en douceur, mais elle l'interrompit.

« Tout va bien. J'ai fini par comprendre. »

« Comprendre quoi ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Après avoir parlé à Shikamaru, il me parait clair que je n'ai jamais eu aucune chance de trouver une place dans votre cœur, » répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Le visage de Shizuku était rouge de gêne, mais elle ne laissa pas cela l'empêcher de révéler ses vrais sentiments.

« Vous l'aimez, » affirma-t-elle.

« Tu te trompes, il est… juste… juste… » commença-t-il, soupirant en essayant de trouver un mensonge à lui répondre.

« Il est juste l'amour de votre vie… » acheva-t-elle avec taquinerie à sa place pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste un ami. »

« Je peux dire qu'il vous aime par la façon dont il m'a parlé de vous quand je soignais son bras. »

« Je pense que tu te méprends. »

« Non, j'en suis sûr. Il ressent la même chose pour vous que moi, » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Shizuku-chan. Je connais tes sentiments depuis longtemps maintenant, et je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ça fait un moment que je sais que vous ne partageriez jamais mes sentiments, mais maintenant, je sais au moins pourquoi, » répondit-elle.

Les deux restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, mais, de façon surprenante, il ne s'agissait pas d'un silence inconfortable. Shizuku se demanda comment cela avait pu finir ainsi pour eux.

« Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux ? »

Naruto n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner. C'était une trop longue histoire. Il secoua la tête et fixa l'eau. Par quoi pourrait-il bien commencer ? Le raconter faisait trop mal.

« Trop de choses pour que ce soit arrangé maintenant, » murmura-t-il.

« Je suis sûr que vous pouvez le faire en lui disant la vérité. »

« Je t'ai dit que nous étions juste amis. »

« Je suis certaine que vous l'aimez, » le taquina-t-elle.

Naruto frappa du pied dans l'eau pour effacer son propre reflet. Shizuku fit un bond en arrière, surprise par sa soudaine et violente réaction.

« Naruto ? » fit-elle, inquiète.

« Je… ne sais pas quoi faire, » admit-il.

« Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas commencer par lui dire ce que vous ressentez _vraiment_ pour lui ? »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, » répondit-il tristement.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne le mérite pas, » répondit-il sombrement.

Shizuku lui saisit étroitement la main et le força à lui faire face. Il resta assis là, incapable de bouger, choqué par ses gestes audacieux. Elle avait l'air en colère, et, pendant une seconde, Naruto était certain qu'elle allait le frapper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Vous méritez d'être heureux, » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. « Même si ce n'est pas avec moi, » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Naruto était trop stupéfait pour bouger même quand elle l'enlaça étroitement. Il finit par s'en remettre et l'étreignit en retour. Il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés, et, contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait penser, il avait toujours de la place dans son cœur pour sa « petite sœur ».

« Merci. »

Shikamaru avait décidé qu'il devait s'excuser auprès de Naruto et le trouva près de l'arbre à l'entrée du village. Il sourit en le voyant assis là, mais son sourire s'effaça en voyant Shizuku se pencher et l'embrasser.

Il resta planté là, incapable de bouger, de réaliser ce qu'il voyait. Son cœur battit avec force dans ses oreilles. Cette jeune kunoichi venait _d'embrasser _Naruto, et il ne l'avait pas repoussée comme il l'avait fait pour lui. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux en le regardant enlacer la jeune fille.

_« Désolé, je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi. »_ Les paroles du blond résonnèrent dans son esprit.

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent lorsqu'il comprit à qui le cœur de Naruto appartenait, et tout sembla prendre du sens. Il se remit en mouvement peu après. C'était fini. Il était amoureux _d'elle_. Des larmes coururent le long de son visage tandis qu'il se détournait pour fuir la scène devant ses yeux.

Naruto leva les yeux après avoir étreint Shizuku pour voir Shikamaru s'enfuir. Il se leva d'un bond et lui courut après.

« Senpai, vous devez lui dire cette fois ! »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. « Je le ferai ! »

Il ne savait toujours pas s'il méritait d'être avec Shikamaru ou pas, mais peut-être pourrait-il essayer. Il le rattrapa à la sortie du village.

« Où tu vas ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Shikamaru s'arrêta sans se retourner pour le regarder. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser voir à quel point il avait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas dissimuler la douleur dans sa voix, peu importe à quel point il essayait. Il ne pouvait cacher ses épaules tremblantes non plus. Naruto se mordit la lèvre. C'était sa faute.

« M'en vais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il n'y aucune raison pour que je reste. »

Shikamaru n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point ces mots touchèrent le blond. Sa poitrine se serra, et ses yeux se mouillèrent. Il commença à se demander si c'était trop tard. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas. Il devait essayer !

« Je suis désolé… Je… » commença-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par un kunai jeté vers lui.

Naruto évita l'arme avec aisance, mais ses sens étaient en alerte maximale. Il fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière. Shikamaru se tourna pour voir ce qui se passait et ressentit un chakra familier. Ses yeux brulèrent d'une flamme haineuse et assoiffée de sang.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » s'écria-t-il avec rage. « Je ne retournerai pas à Konoha ! »

Naruto regarda dans la direction d'où le kunai était venu. Sa poitrine lui fit soudainement mal. Sa main se posa inconsciemment sur la vieille cicatrice sur son torse. Ses yeux s'étrécirent tandis que l'homme qui lui avait infligée sautait hors des arbres. Une lueur rouge s'y alluma momentanément.

« Je suis ici pour le Jinchūriki, mais je peux te tuer aussi si tu le désires. »

Shikamaru sauta pour se placer aux côtés de Naruto, prêt à se battre. Ce dernier resta droit, ne craignant nullement l'homme devant lui. Les battements de cœur du jeune Nara s'accélérèrent en voyant un homme de Danzō ici. Il se prépara à attaquer, mais Naruto le retint.

Shikamaru fixa le blond avec une expression stupéfaite. Il remarqua le feu dans ses yeux et revint en arrière. Il était confus. Comment Naruto connaissait-il cet homme ? Il avait l'air d'avoir des griefs personnels contre lui.

« Naruto, tu le connais ? »

« C'est lui, celui qui m'a fait cette cicatrice, » répondit-il en relevant légèrement son haut pour montrer à Shikamaru la marque sur son torse.

Le brun grimaça en voyant l'aspect vif de celle-ci alors même que cela faisait des années qu'elle avait été infligée.

« Tu veux dire… que c'est lui qui… »

« Oui. C'est lui qui m'a _presque_ tué. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'assurer que tu sois bien mort, cette fois, » répliqua le blafard avec un sourire.

Shikamaru se précipita vers l'ANBU, mais fut retenu à nouveau. « Je vais te tuer ! »

« Reste en dehors de ça, » siffla Naruto avec colère.


	15. The Reason We Fight

**Genre :** Romance/Angst.

**Pairing :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change II »,_ suite de _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**, que j'ai également traduite. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur : **Et voilà ! Un mois depuis la dernière publication, et le prochain chapitre sera le dernier posté en date par l'auteure originale. Ensuite, il faudra attendre qu'elle écrive la suite ^^. En son nom, je remercie **LicyLie, hathor2, miss-sakurako** et **Groumde **pour leurs reviews. Je remercie également **Celestin44** et **L'enclave**, qui ont ajouté cette histoire en Favorite. Sur ce, enjoy the chapter and leave a comment at the end, please ! ^^

**Note de l'auteure : **Le style de combat de Naruto est très différent car il a tenté d'oublier entièrement Konoha, et il n'utilise ses « anciens » jutsu quand il est en danger que par réflexe. Il les connaît toujours et sait s'en servir, mais il essaye de l'éviter.

* * *

**Quatorzième chapitre : **_« The Reason We Fight : Protecting Precious People » (La Raison Pour Laquelle On Se Bat : Protéger Ceux Qui Nous Sont Chers)_

« Je suis ici pour le Jinchūriki, mais je peux te tuer aussi si tu le désires, » dit le blafard pour provoquer Shikamaru.

Ce dernier bondit aux côtés de Naruto, prêt à en découdre. Ses yeux s'étrécirent en fixant le pâle jeune homme. Il était l'un des subordonnés de Danzō auxquels celui-ci faisait le plus confiance. Le brun aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le tuer après tous les problèmes qu'il lui avait causés.

« Je suppose que tu souhaites également mourir aujourd'hui, » déclara leur antagoniste en voyant son regard féroce.

Naruto resta droit, pas du tout impressionné par l'homme devant lui. Il avait beaucoup mûri, physiquement et mentalement, ce qui le rendait certain que la victoire serait sienne cette fois-ci.

Le cœur de Shikamaru battait frénétiquement du fait qu'un homme de Danzō se soit aventuré si loin du village. Cela ne pouvait que signifier que c'était sa faute si Naruto avait été retrouvé par l'ANBU. Il serra les dents. Il sentait la culpabilité monter en lui pour l'avoir mené droit vers le blond. Son regard se fixa sur le sol et son visage s'obombra.

« C'est ma responsabilité, » affirma-t-il. « Il a dû me suivre, mais je vais m'occuper de lui. »

Il se lança à l'attaque, mais Naruto le bloqua sans même tourner les yeux vers lui. À la place, ils étaient rivés sur l'ANBU pâle qui se tenait devant eux.

Les yeux du blondin commencèrent à briller d'un éclat rouge coléreux. Ses mâchoires souffraient d'être si étroitement serrées pour ne pas qu'il reperde le contrôle. Il savait qu'en tant que Takikage, il ne pouvait permettre au Neuf-Queues d'être libre, alors même qu'il entendait ses grondements et ses grognements, et ses perpétuelles tentatives pour lui « prêter sa force ». Il n'avait plus besoin du chakra du Renard.

Shikamaru le fixa avec une expression surprise, mais remarqua le feu dans ses yeux et se ravisa. Naruto avait l'air d'avoir des griefs personnels contre l'ANBU à la peau pâle.

« Naruto, tu le connais ? » demanda le génie d'une voix confuse.

« C'est lui, » répondit le blondin, faisant une pause pour inspirer. « Celui qui m'a fait cette cicatrice, » acheva-t-il avec un air sauvage en relevant légèrement son haut pour montrer la marque.

Le brun grimaça en voyant l'aspect vif de celle-ci alors même que cela faisait des années qu'elle avait été infligée. La cicatrice s'étendait de l'épaule droite de Naruto jusqu'à la moitié de son abdomen, mais sa forme était celle d'un croissant de lune. Shikamaru arrêta net de penser lorsque les mots de ce dernier firent leur impact. Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que, durant toutes ces années, le « meurtrier » de Naruto avait été si proche de lui.

« Tu veux dire… que c'est lui qui… » Les mots du ninja aux Ombres se perdirent alors qu'il se tournait lentement pour faire face au membre de la Racine.

« Oui. C'est lui qui m'a _presque_ tué, » répondit l'hôte du démon renard d'un ton haineux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'assurer que tu sois bien mort, cette fois, » répliqua le blafard avec un sourire.

« Je vais te tuer ! » s'écria Shikamaru, enragé de savoir que l'homme qui avait presque tué Naruto s'était tenu devant lui durant tout ce temps.

Le kishi sortit un kunai de sa bourse et plongea vers l'ANBU, pour être stoppé par le bras tendu de son ami. Le brun s'arrêta promptement et adressa un regard de défi à Naruto tandis que celui-ci lui saisissait le bras pour le tenir en place. Il n'offrit pas beaucoup de résistance, mais n'en détesta pas moins la situation.

Il détestait l'idée que Naruto se fasse peut-être à nouveau blesser par cet homme, et encore plus celle de manquer à sa promesse une fois encore. Qu'il le retienne lui faisait encore plus mal qu'un coup de kunai, une douleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Reste en dehors de ça, » grogna le blond en le poussant en arrière.

Shikamaru ressentit le coup dans son cœur plutôt que dans son corps. Il interpréta ce geste comme un message clair. Il ferma étroitement les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Cela signifiait que Naruto ne voulait pas de sa présence. Il ressentit une douleur intense dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. Il détestait ce sentiment plus que tout.

Naruto savait que Shikamaru n'était pas en condition pour se battre, mais quelque chose d'encore bien plus fort le poussait à faire cela seul. Il avait effectivement une revanche à prendre, mais quelque chose d'encore plus important l'incitait à agir de la sorte. Il ressentait le besoin de faire ses preuves, de se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait garder le contrôle, de prouver qu'il n'était _pas_ un monstre. Il avait besoin de cette chance de montrer qu'il n'avait plus besoin du chakra du Renard pour protéger tout le monde, et plus que tout, il avait besoin de se prouver qu'il méritait le bonheur. S'il échouait, alors il ne s'accorderait jamais le bonheur.

« En tant que Takikage, je vais protéger _mon_ village ! »

Shikamaru n'eut pas d'autre choix que celui de rester sur le côté et observer le combat sans interférer, peu importe son issue. Le brun s'assit sur le sol sans s'autoriser à cligner des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une fois, garder son regard fixé sur les deux shinobi.

« Un Kage ? Peut-être que ce combat vaudra finalement tous ces dérangements, » sourit le ninja à l'Encre.

Le brun observa les shinobi, qui ne firent chacun aucun mouvement durant un bon moment. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait à chaque seconde passée sans le moindre geste, sans la moindre attaque. Il avait tellement envie de tout simplement partir, mais peu importe à quel point il souffrait, il ne pouvait pas. Peu importait que Naruto ne veuille pas de lui ici, il ne partirait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, pas à un tel moment, même si son cœur était brisé.

L'ANBU fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière et dégaina un parchemin, ainsi que l'encre et le pinceau cachés à l'intérieur, et commença à dessiner furieusement. Naruto regarda ses mains bouger à une vitesse que seule le Sharingan de Kakashi aurait pu entièrement appréhender. Il eut un rictus.

« _Encore ce coup ? »_

Naruto changea immédiatement de position pour se préparer à recevoir les créatures d'encre qu'il savait sur le point d'arriver.

« Ninpō : Chōjū Giga, » invoqua le blafard, faisant apparaître ses bêtes dessinées.

Des rugissements résonnèrent dans l'air alors que ses créations s'arrachaient au papier pour se ruer sur Naruto.

Shikamaru remarqua le sourire du blond alors qu'elles s'approchaient. Il le vit composer les sceaux du rat, du chien et du taureau. Quel jutsu était-ce ? Le jeune Nara s'était attendu au Kage Bunshin comme premier mouvement, ou peut-être même le Rasengan, mais ces signes correspondaient au…

_« Suiton ? » _pensa le brun, qui ne maîtrisait toujours pas le chakra élémentaire.

« Suiton : Mizu Muchi no Jutsu, » déclama le blond, ce qui projeta des fouets d'eau sur les créatures d'encre, qui furent saisies par le cou, les empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

Naruto resserra sa prise, faisant disparaître les pantins du ninja à l'Encre avec aise, et se lança à l'attaque. Le membre de la Racine évita de peu un coup de fouet en pleine figure. À chaque coup, le jeune Takikage était de plus en plus proche de toucher son ennemi.

« Tu ne peux pas attaquer si tu ne peux pas dessiner, » railla-t-il.

Le pâle jeune homme serra les dents en faisant un bond en arrière pour éviter les attaques constantes de Naruto, essayant de mettre de la distance entre eux. Il y parvint et se remit à dessiner encore plus vite qu'auparavant.

« Je détruirai tout ce que tu m'enverras. »

Naruto se rapprocha rapidement pour attaquer, lorsque ses pieds furent soudainement collés au sol. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il se tenait dans une flaque d'encre venant des lions détruits précédemment. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsque des serpents d'encre s'entortillèrent le long de ses jambes. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces mais ne parvint pas à bouger.

« On dirait que je me suis trompé. Tu n'es clairement pas digne de mon temps, » dit le membre de la Racine en s'approchant de la silhouette en pleine lutte du jeune homme.

Un éclat de peur se refléta dans les yeux de Naruto, et ses mouvements cessèrent. Son regard se fixa sur la même de l'ANBU qui tenait sa lame tandis qu'il approchait. Le blafard raffermit sa prise sur son arme et le blond vit l'acier briller sous la lumière du soleil sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Il baissa la tête et son visage fut dissimulé par ses cheveux.

Shikamaru resta sans bouger. Son cerveau lui hurlait de bouger les jambes, mais le spectacle était trop choquant pour que l'information soit traitée correctement, même par le génie. Il vit avec horreur la lame transpercer le ventre de Naruto.

« Naruto ! » cria-t-il à plein poumon en se précipitant vers lui.

Le ninja à l'Encre sortit son épée de l'abdomen de sa victime et regarda son visage se déformer de douleur avant de le mettre à terre d'un coup de pied. Shikamaru ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres du corps déchu de Naruto quand il vit celui-ci fondre et devenir une flaque sous ses yeux.

« C'était un clone aqueux, » pensa-t-il à haute voix, cherchant son ami du regard alors que son rythme cardiaque reprenait un rythme normal. Enfin presque. Il était toujours très inquiet.

L'ANBU sauta en arrière de plusieurs mètres en regardant à gauche, en haut et en bas tout en jurant dans sa barbe. Il marcha dans la flaque d'eau sous ses pieds en se rapprochant de la rivière courante, faisant sans le savoir exactement ce que le blond voulait.

Celui-ci observait la scène depuis les arbres avec une expression triste. Le cri déchiré de Shikamaru résonna dans son esprit, et son regard désespéré lui avait donné envie de mourir, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'appesantir sur ces sentiments. Il aurait le temps d'être désolé plus tard, mais pour le moment, il devait achever cette enflure.

Le regard de Naruto changea tandis qu'il sortait plusieurs kunai et les jetait depuis l'arbre où il se trouvait. Le ninja à l'Encre évita de peu l'attaque du blond, tandis que Shikamaru s'éloignait du champ de bataille. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes non-versées qui séchaient lentement.

« Naruto… » murmura-t-il, son regard rivé sur le blond sain et sauf.

« On dirait que je vaux _ton_ temps, mais vaux-tu vraiment _le mien_ ? » ricana le shinobi au regard d'azur.

« Tch, c'est ce qu'on va voir, » rétorqua l'autre en déroulant son parchemin et en commençant à dessiner à toute vitesse.

Naruto n'eut pas l'air impressionné lorsque de larges ailes d'encre commencèrent à émerger de la page et que des hurlements emplirent l'air. La créature d'encre prit la forme d'un aigle géant, et le shinobi dessinateur sauta sur son dos et s'envola.

Naruto évita une pluie de kunai qui tomba du ciel. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et Shikamaru les observait avec admiration. À quel point Naruto avait-il changé ? Avait-il vraiment atteint le niveau d'un Kage, ou n'était-il qu'un simple héros de village ? En cet instant, le génie commençait à croire la première des deux possibilités.

« Fūton : Kaze Sessaku no Jutsu ! » rugit Naruto en gardant ses bras près de son torse.

Shikamaru protégea ses yeux alors qu'une rafale de vent balayait le champ de bataille et fit exploser le monstre d'encre, envoyant son maître au sol. Il jeta un œil à travers les débris alors que le vent diminuait. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce n'était pas étrange qu'un shinobi soit capable d'user de deux éléments, mais à un si jeune âge, c'était rare.

« Suiton et Fūton ? » murmura le ninja à l'Encre, surpris. « Je ne me ferai plus avoir, » affirma-t-il en reprenant une contenance.

Naruto sourit. « C'est ce qu'on verra. » Sa voix transpirait d'une confiance que Shikamaru ne lui avait jamais entendue auparavant.

Il observa le combat avec intensité. Les années avaient complètement transformé Naruto. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en faible sourire, avant de reprendre un air renfrogné. Il se demanda si les années ne l'avaient pas trop peu changé lui-même, alors que l'évolution de Naruto était immense. Bien sûr, le surdoué possédait quelques nouveaux jutsu, mais il ne rivalisait en rien avec un Kage.

S'il le devait, serait-il encore physiquement capable de tenir sa promesse ?

_« Puis-je encore le protéger ? »_ se demanda-t-il tristement. _« Je le veux, mais… en suis-je capable ? »_

Les deux shinobi attendaient chacun que l'autre attaque. Les vêtements du ninja à l'Encre étaient chiffonnés à cause de l'attaque venteuse de Naruto, et ce dernier était couvert d'encre. Le sol semblait avoir été battu par le vent digne d'une tempête que le blondin avait déchaîné. Aucun ne semblait vouloir abandonner ni ne semblait fatigué. Ce combat était loin d'être fini. Shikamaru continua à observer, anxieux.

Le membre de la Racine dégaina son tantō avec des yeux coléreux. Ce duel s'étendait trop à son goût. Il devait y mettre fin immédiatement. Il positionna son arme en biais d'une manière étrange. Sa position changea de celle d'une personne sur la défensive à celle d'une personne sur le point de bondir. Naruto sourit et composa des sceaux que Shikamaru ne reconnut pas, si ce n'était qu'il s'agissait d'une technique Suiton.

« Takigakure no Hijutsu : Sui Sessaku no Ken, » dit-il avec un petit sourire, car ce jutsu était un secret de son village.

Shikamaru fut confus en voyant Naruto façonner une épée à partir d'eau. Il devait plaisanter, n'est-ce pas ? Une épée en eau. Comment pourrait-elle tenir face à un tantō en métal ? Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était le sourire affectueux que le blond arborait. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

« Tu comptes sérieusement m'affronter avec ça ? » demanda le ninja à l'Encre.

« Oui, » répondit Naruto d'une voix résolue. « C'est la lame des miens, » proclama-t-il fièrement.

Shikamaru était inquiet pour lui. Il s'était montré doué jusqu'à maintenant, mais il n'avait pas du tout confiance en son choix présent. Il savait cet ANBU rompu au maniement de l'épée, mais qu'en était-il de son ami ? Et surtout, qu'en était-il de cette épée ?

« Alors tu vas _perdre_ ! » s'écria le sbire de Danzō en se précipitant vers lui.

« Aucune chance ! » répliqua Naruto alors que leurs lames s'entrechoquaient.

Shikamaru vit que celle du blond tenait vraiment face au tantō de l'ANBU. Il ne savait pas exactement comme c'était possible, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, du moment que Naruto allait bien. Ils échangèrent des coups qui firent sauvagement cogner son cœur dans sa poitrine en voyant Naruto presque être touché par le ninja à l'Encre à plusieurs reprises. Il continuait à observer nerveusement.

Naruto haletait, courbé par l'épuisement. Il n'avait pas participé à un vrai combat depuis un bout de temps, et ce n'était pas le moment de se sentir fatigué.

« Pourquoi n'abandonnes-tu pas ? » lui demanda l'ANBU.

« Je ne peux pas, » répondit le jeune homme exténué avec détermination en changeant de position.

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Je dois protéger mon village et ceux qui me sont _chers_, » répondit-il.

« Mais leur es-tu _cher_, toi ? » demanda le dessinateur en tentant d'instiller le doute en son adversaire.

Naruto serra les dents et agrippa encore plus étroitement son arme qu'auparavant. Ses yeux bleus observèrent avec attention l'ANBU pour détecter n'importe quel mouvement qui trahirait sa façon d'attaquer. À part sa lame, il ne vit rien. Il bougea à une telle vitesse et avec une telle grâce que le blond eut à peine assez de temps pour parer un coup fatal. Cependant, l'arme toucha sa peau, faisant voleter du sang hors de son bras.

Shikamaru était tellement concentré sur le combat qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de shinobi de Takigakure autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'un cri se fasse entendre à côté de lui.

« Takikage-sama ! » s'écria Tenteki, suivi de près par Shizuku.

Plusieurs autres shinobi se précipitèrent pour venir en aide à leur Kage alors qu'il titubait en arrière à cause de l'attaque. Il grogna de douleur et contre cette interférence. Tenteki soutint Naruto alors qu'il chancelait légèrement, et Shizuku se mit à soigner son bras. Plusieurs autres shinobi se placèrent entre lui et le ninja à l'Encre.

« Nous sommes prêts à protéger par nos vies le Seigneur Takikage ! » s'exclama l'un d'eux.

Naruto fit un léger sourire. Bien qu'il n'eût jamais douté qu'il était cher à ce village, c'était bon de l'entendre, mais personne n'allait mourir aujourd'hui.

« Takikage. Alors c'est vrai… L'hôte d'un démon est votre Kage… »

« La ferme ! » s'écria le shinobi connu sous le nom de Tansui.

« Vous protégez réellement ce _monstre_ ? »

« Ce n'est pas un monstre ! » répliqua Tansui, paré à l'attaque.

« Stop, » ordonna Naruto. « Retirez-vous. C'est mon combat. »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Tansui pour lui assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'intervenir. Le shinobi résista un moment, mais finit par suivre les ordres, même si cela prit plus de temps pour Shizuku et Tenteki. Mais ils finirent par quitter le champ de bataille également, l'observant du côté opposé, prêts à intervenir si nécessaire.

« Je suppose que ça répond à ta question, » dit-il à l'ANBU.

Ce dernier serra les dents car le combat commençait à être vain, puisqu'il s'affaiblissait lui aussi. Il rengaina son épée et sortit un nouveau parchemin plus large.

Naruto forma rapidement des sceaux et Shikamaru tenta de tous les voir. Le ninja à l'Encre travaillait tout aussi sur son propre jutsu. Le jeune Nara vit le blond composer des signes pour une autre technique Suiton alors que l'ANBU invoquait une créature géante. Les deux shinobi s'écrièrent simultanément :

« Suiton : Shōgekiha no Jutsu ! »

« Ninpō : Chōjū Giga Ryūsei ! »

Shikamaru vit l'ANBU invoquer un dragon d'encre géant alors que Naruto envoyait une vague massive sur lui. Le ninja à l'Encre invoqua un autre oiseau pour y échapper juste à temps pour voir le dragon se liquéfier. Il grimaça. S'il avait été pris, il aurait pu ne pas y survivre.

La vague avait une telle force que Shikamaru dut s'éloigner de sa portée en montant plus haut dans un arbre voisin. Il n'échappa pas complètement aux eaux mais en sortit indemne. Le jutsu avait perdu de sa force avant de l'atteindre. Il fut juste un peu mouillé.

Naruto vit le ninja à l'Encre invoquer un autre dragon et l'envoyer sur lui. Il se prépara à faire les signes pour un nouveau jutsu de vague. L'ANBU sourit. Le blond eut l'air confus quand la technique de son ennemi le manqua et passa au dessus de sa tête en direction des arbres.

« Tu as complè- » commença-t-il, avant de se tourner vers les arbres. « Shikamaru ! »

Cela avait été le plan du membre de la Racine tout du long. Il savait très bien que le brun ne pouvait pas composer de sceaux avec un bras blessé. L'ANBU s'éleva dans les airs pour contempler la scène, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'un film. Il sourit au son du cri angoissé que le blond fit en essayant de franchir la distance qui séparait Shikamaru et le dragon d'encre.

Il porta inconsciemment son pouce à sa bouche et le mordit, faisant couler du sang sur ses lèvres et son menton. Un feu brûlait dans son regard et des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

« Kuchiyose no Jutsu ! » cria-t-il, invoquant un crapaud géant qui se matérialisa entre Shikamaru et le dragon.

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux à la vue du crapaud géant, ses bras tendus pour le défendre. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu une invocation de crapaud. Il se rembrunit, sachant que Naruto était sans doute le dernier à pouvoir le faire, puisque Jiraiya était mort. Cela faisait de lui le dernier Invocateur de Crapauds.

Le batracien vainquit le dragon avec facilité et chercha celui qui l'avait appelé du regard. Ses yeux dorés tombèrent sur Naruto, le gamin qui n'avait pas demandé l'aide des Crapauds depuis cinq ans. Dans son regard, il n'y avait aucune haine pour le jeune homme, mais un soulagement silencieux.

Naruto leva les yeux vers le crapaud, et fut choqué d'avoir réellement utilisé la technique d'invocation. Il ignora complètement le membre de la Racine qui décrivait des cercles au dessus de leur tête.

« Gamakichi ? » demanda-t-il, incertain quant à l'identité de l'animal.

« Alors c'est toi, Naruto-kun ! » fit celui-ci.

Shikamaru reprit contenance et s'approcha du crapaud, réalisant petit à petit qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait quelqu'un avec lui. Il garda ses distances tout en observant la silhouette encapuchonnée assise sur la tête du crapaud alors qu'elle tremblait, comme si elle… pleurait ?

« Ouais, » répondit Naruto, ne sachant trop que dire.

Le ninja à l'Encre se positionna à l'avant de son oiseau prêt à fondre sur le blond, son épée dégainée, mais Naruto était trop choqué par la taille que Gamakichi avait atteinte pour le remarquer.

Shikamaru vit la silhouette tremblante se lever, dos à lui. Il sortit immédiatement un kunai, prêt à frapper si nécessaire, mais continua à observer attentivement. La silhouette encapuchonnée observa Naruto. Le brun se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là.

Entretemps, l'ANBU s'était de plus en plus rapproché.

« NARUTO ! » hurla une voix de femme en colère. « Attention ! » s'écria la personne encapuchonnée en se précipitant en avant, attirant l'attention de Shikamaru.

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté au son de cette voix. C'était une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue durant cinq longues années. Il le savait, mais de qui exactement était-ce la voix ? Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu son ton coléreux auparavant, mais tout restait flou. Il n'eut jamais le temps d'assimiler les mots qui furent criés.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux lorsque la silhouette mystérieuse se jeta devant lui en échappant un grognement qui ressemblait à un gargouillis. Du sang éclaboussa le visage du blond qui resta figé, fixant des yeux d'ambre pleins de douleur. La silhouette encapuchonnée avait détourné l'attaque de l'ANBU pour le moment. Naruto regarda la personne devant lui avec incrédulité alors que la capuche de la cape tombait pour révéler de longs cheveux blonds.

Shikamaru vit le vêtement tomber entièrement de là où il se tenait et se figea.

_« Une femme ? » _

Il remarqua que le tantō était encore enfoncé dans son épaule gauche et la vit le retirer sans difficulté. La blessure brilla d'un éclat vert, et le sang cessa de couler. Il la vit se soigner. Une kunoichi médicale ? Il l'observa enlever ses cheveux de son dos et sut instantanément grâce au symbole sur son haut qui elle était.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en réalisant l'identité de cette femme. Mais comment ?

Naruto, toujours cloué sur place, regarda les yeux de la femme et sentit les siens se remplir de larmes. Elle posa des mains tremblantes sur ses épaules. Il pouvait sentir sa souffrance passer à travers lui. Ses yeux le trahirent et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps, morveux ? » demanda-t-elle, la tête basse.

* * *

**Note du traducteur : **J'ai pris la liberté de « japaniser » les noms des techniques inventées par l'auteure originale. Je ne suis pas à 100% sûr de leur correction, mais elles ne sonnaient pas bien en français, alors c'était indispensable. J'ai donc pris sur moi de mettre mes connaissances en japonais à votre service XD. Voici les traductions ! Les techniques officielles sont marquées par un #.

(#) Chōjū Giga = Toile aux monstres fantomatiques

Mizu Muchi no Jutsu = Technique du fouet aqueux

Kaze Sessaku no Jutsu = Technique du vent coupant

Takigakure no Hijutsu : Sui Sessaku no Ken = Technique secrète de Takigakure: Lame tranchante aqueuse

Shōgekiha no Jutsu = Technique de l'onde de choc

(#) Chōjū Giga Ryūsei = Toile au dragon fantomatique


	16. Tsunade Returns

**Genre :** Romance/Angst.

**Pairing :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change II »,_ suite de _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**, que j'ai également traduite. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur : **Ouh la la, dis donc, ça fait trois mois depuis le dernier chapitre publié ! Vraiment désolé, mais j'ai été TRÈS occupé. Et encore, c'est un euphémisme. J'ai cru devenir dingue… Enfin bref, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre traduit, et figurez-vous que l'auteure a publié le suivant entretemps ! Donc, avec un peu de chance, le prochain mettra moins de chance à arriver – qui sait ? En tout cas, je tiens à remercier **LicyLie, Megalomanie, hathor2, miss-sakurako, Miyuki-belle neige** et **Groumde **pour leurs reviews. Je remercie également **yuuki-chann, Malicia Nasri** et **MagiKat** d'avoir mis cette histoire en Alert, et **Malicia Nasri, vampistich, The Daemon** et **MagiKat **de l'avoir mise en Favorite. Sur ce, enjoy and leave a comment at the end, please ! ^^

* * *

**Quinzième chapitre : **_« Tsunade Returns » (Tsunade Revient)_

« La Cinquième Hokage est en vie… » murmura l'ANBU pour lui-même.

Sur le visage du ninja artiste se peignit la surprise tandis que l'identité de la femme encapuchonnée était révélée. Il décida immédiatement de battre en retraite et de retourner à Konoha. Il était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre une des Sannin légendaires du Village Caché de la Feuille et le Jinchūriki à Neuf Queues, pas seul. En outre, Danzō voudrait sans doute être en possession de cette information cruciale le plus vite possible.

Après tout, la Godaime, le Neuf-Queues et le traître Nara Shikamaru faisaient tous partie de ses priorités, et ils se trouvaient tous réunis au même endroit au même moment, et semblaient travailler ensemble.

_« Danz__ō__-sama doit être mis au courant ! _» pensa le membre de la Racine en dessinant une nouvelle création pour s'échapper.

Naruto resta figé sur place en regardant les yeux de la femme, et sentit les siens se mouiller. Il pouvait sentir ses mains trembler alors qu'elle les plaçait sur ses épaules. Elle gardait la tête baissée et ses épaules tremblaient visiblement. Il pouvait sentir sa douleur l'irradier. Il ressentit sa culpabilité et sa tristesse à travers le bout de ses doigts. Naruto ouvrit la bouche, mais il lui fut impossible de parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps, morveux ? » demanda-t-elle à travers ses larmes sans lever les yeux pour rencontrer son regard.

Sa phrase aurait dû avoir un ton colérique, mais sa voix perdit de son mordant à cause des larmes. Ses doigts étaient toujours accrochés à ses épaules.

« Baa-chan ? » murmura le blond alors que sa voix se brisait et que des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

Elle acquiesça et se força à finalement le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard semblait le supplier silencieusement de lui accorder son pardon, et cela provoqua chez le blond des sentiments mitigés. Il se souvint d'à quel point il l'avait haïe lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle avait ordonné son assassinat, mais à présent qu'il connaissait la vérité, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir.

Il pouvait sentir un vide là où la haine qu'il avait portée _avait été_. Il se sentit coupable et honteux d'avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant douter d'elle, mais il ne lui en voulait pas, et ses yeux le forcèrent à sentir un frisson de culpabilité dans son ventre une fois encore.

« Naruto… Pardon de t'avoir laissé tomber… » fit-elle doucement sur un ton abattu. Ses doigts relâchèrent doucement leur prise sur ses épaules, avant qu'elle n'autorise ses bras à retomber le long de ses flancs.

« Ne, Baa-chan, de quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire de renard.

« Naruto ? » fit-elle, l'air confus.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, » affirma-t-il avec fermeté. « En plus, ça compte plus vraiment maintenant, » acheva-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Les yeux plein de larmes de Tsunade s'écarquillèrent à la vue de l'expression de Naruto. Ni en colère, ni haineux. Il semblait s'être bien adapté et mature, et ses mots envers elle étaient sincères. La fameuse kunoichi remercia les dieux qu'il ait pu bien grandir même après une épreuve aussi dure.

En fond, ils pouvaient entendre les cris des shinobi de Taki alors qu'ils se battaient contre le ninja à l'Encre qui s'enfuyait et ses douzaines de créatures, mais ce fut vain. L'artiste s'échappa. Plusieurs ninja de Taki voulurent le poursuivre dans sa fuite.

Tenteki leur ordonna de rester et ils attendirent patiemment le commandement de leur Kage, mais il n'en produisit aucun. Naruto était toujours trop surpris par l'apparition de Tsunade pour réfléchir clairement à la situation.

Une fois que tous les êtres d'encre restants furent vaincus, Shizuku, de l'autre côté du champ de bataille, remarqua des tâches rouges sur le visage du blond, et fut à ses côtés en un instant. Son regard était plein d'inquiétude et son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se tenait à quelques pieds de lui, presque à bout de souffle.

« Naruto-senpai ! » s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. « Vous êtes blessé, laissez-moi vous soigner ! » demanda-t-elle sans s'adresser à la femme blonde.

Naruto sembla confus pendant un moment, avant de réaliser qu'il était maculé du sang de Tsunade. Il s'essuya le visage avec sa manche pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien.

« Ce n'est pas mon sang, » lui répondit-il en tournant son regard vers Tsunade.

Shizuku regarda la femme qui se tenait si près de Naruto et remarqua que ses vêtements étaient déchirés et ensanglantés. Elle fut immédiatement sur ses gardes face à cette femme qui n'arborait aucune blessure malgré le fait qu'elle fût couverte de sang. Elle ne portait aucune affiliation notable avec un des Villages Cachés.

Naruto plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Shizuku pour lui assurer que l'inconnue n'était pas une menace pour lui ou qui que ce fût. Il nota mentalement d'introduire de façon formelle Tsunade auprès de la fillette vu la façon dont celle-ci regardait la sannin.

La jeune eisei-nin n'eut jamais la chance de demander à son Kage qui était cette femme étrange ou pourquoi elle était là à cause de l'interruption de Tenteki.

« Takikage-sama, » s'écria celui-ci en se précipitant au côté du blond. « L'ennemi s'est enfui. Nous attendons vos ordres. »

« Merde, » grogna férocement le blondin en se rappelant du ninja à l'Encre.

« Devrais-je former une équipe de poursuite ? » offrit Tenteki en tant que possible marche à suivre.

Naruto envisagea sa suggestion mais ne put s'y résoudre. L'ANBU était son fardeau à lui seul. Il ne pouvait sciemment envoyer qui que ce soit après lui alors qu'il était soutenu par Danzō. Le blond serra les dents. Il devrait faire face à l'utilisateur d'encre seul, loin de Takigakure.

« Non, » répondit-il en secouant la tête et en soupirant. « Il est ma responsabilité. »

« Naruto-sama, c'est notre devoir d'accomplir vos souhaits, puisque vous ne pouvez pas quitter le village pour les exécuter. S'il-vous-plaît, permettez-nous d'effectuer cette mission à votre place, » le pria Tenteki en s'inclinant.

Naruto n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ses obligations envers Takigakure et au fait que partir maintenant serait idiot. Le blond réfléchit un instant, pendant que Tenteki se tenait là silencieusement à attendre. Naruto observa le shinobi devant lui. Il avait du feu dans les yeux, ce qui prouvait sa détermination.

« Bien, mais si vous ne le trouvez pas d'ici la tombée de la nuit, revenez, » céda-t-il à contrecœur. « Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'avoir la moitié de nos forces loin du village trop longtemps, et si vous rencontrez d'autres ANBU, retirez-vous sur le champ. »

« Et lorsqu'on le _trouvera_, quels sont vos ordres ? » s'enquit Tenteki.

Naruto sourit face à son assurance quant au fait qu'ils trouveraient aussi vite le ninja à l'Encre bien que les chances qu'ils le rattrapent avant qu'il n'arrive à Konoha furent minces.

« Capturez-le. »

« Le capturer ? »

« J'ai beaucoup de questions à lui poser, » répondit Naruto avec intensité.

Tsunade écoutait, fier de l'homme que Naruto était devenu, et sourit. Ces gens le respectaient et lui faisaient confiance, de cela elle était sûre. Cela ne faisait aucune différence pour eux qu'il soit un casse-cou, ou qu'il vienne de Konoha. Il avait bien grandi. Elle en était soulagée.

Tenteki acquiesça et commença à organiser l'équipe de poursuite pour trouver et capturer le ninja à l'Encre. Ils se rassemblèrent et partirent rapidement sur ses traces. Naruto tourna les yeux vers Shizuku, qui se tenait toujours à côté de lui. Il remarqua son regard plein d'inquiétude et sourit légèrement.

« Shizuku, tout le monde va bien ici. S'il-te-plaît, va t'occuper des blessés, » lui demanda-t-il.

« Hai, » répondit-elle à contrecœur, car elle aurait préféré rester avec lui.

« _Takikage_, hein ? Je suppose que je ferais mieux d'arrêter de te traiter de _morveux, » _finit par dire Tsunade.

« Nan, je suis qu'un intérimaire, » répondit-il, mal à l'aise. « Le vrai Takikage est malade, mais je sais qu'il ira mieux bientôt. »

Son ton était confiant, mais cette confiance ne se retrouvait pas dans son regard. La Princesse des Limaces fronça les sourcils en notant cela, et se fit une note mentale qu'elle devrait aller examiner le Kage malade plus tard.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'apparition de Shikamaru, qui venait d'atterrir derrière Naruto. Le visage de ce dernier sembla immédiatement se détendre en voyant que le brun n'était pas gravement blessé. Le blond n'avait pas remarqué son rythme cardiaque irrégulier, qui ne se stabilisa qu'une fois qu'il eut constaté cela.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui dire, mais, malheureusement, l'Univers s'acharnait contre lui, et, en tant que Takikage, il devait prendre la responsabilité du village, qui allait probablement bientôt entrer en guerre contre Konoha dans un futur proche. Le blond se renfrogna, sachant que tout ce qu'il voulait dire devrait attendre.

Il regarda le brun en espérant qu'il resterait plus longtemps pour entendre tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, lorsque Tsunade parla.

« Shikamaru ? » fit Tsunade, remarquant ce dernier pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Le brun acquiesça en retour. La voir en vie était dur pour lui. S'était-elle cachée tout ce temps alors que Konoha souffrait ? La voir en vie et en bonne santé le déstabilisait.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent, et ses poings se serrèrent. Le mot « _traîtresse_ » résonnait dans sa tête. La personne même qui avait trahi son village se trouvait devant lui. Ses pieds avaient envie de s'en aller, mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa colère le paralysait.

Elle avait abandonné le Village Caché de la Feuille quand il avait le plus besoin d'elle. Elle avait laissé Danzō le conquérir. Ses yeux se voilèrent clairement de rage envers la sannin, et elle s'en rendit compte. Shikamaru n'en avait même rien à faire qu'elle ait sans doute sauvé la vie de Naruto quelques instants auparavant, car ce n'était pas assez pour lui, même ne serait-ce qu'un peu, pour réparer ses torts.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

« Shikamaru ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu… » commença Naruto, mais il fut sèchement coupé par son ami.

« C'est une traîtresse. »

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme glissèrent du visage du surdoué à celui de l'ancienne Hokage. Cette dernière garda le regard bas, ce qui ne fit qu'affirmer sa culpabilité. Naruto était heureux de la savoir en vie, mais à présent, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Une traîtresse ?

« Baa-chan… C'est pas vrai… N'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton douloureux.

Il y eut un silence qui mit le blond mal à l'aise tandis qu'il la fixait en attente de sa réponse.

« Non, » souffla-t-elle faiblement.

« C'est un mensonge. Vous avez laissé le Village à Danzō. Vous avez fui pour sauver votre peau ! Avouez-le ! » rétorqua Shikamaru.

« Non… Je… » fit la sannin, cherchant les bons mots.

Elle baissa les yeux en se rappelant des souvenirs pénibles. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler à nouveau alors que des larmes la secouaient. Pourquoi devait-ce se passer ainsi ? Ses sanglots se firent audibles, mais Shikamaru ne démordit pas.

« Les citoyens de Konoha vous croient morte… Mais en réalité, vous les avez juste abandonnés… »

« Je ne l'ai p-pas voulu, » murmura-t-elle à travers de lourds pleurs.

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous partie quand ils avaient le plus besoin de vous ? » demanda le jeune Nara avec fureur.

Naruto resta là à regarder, incapable de les arrêter. Il ne voulait pas croire Shikamaru, mais vu les circonstances, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Ce n'était pas mon choix de partir, » se força à dire Tsunade à travers ses larmes.

L'expression de Shikamaru changea légèrement alors qu'il observait la sannin autrefois fière à présent tremblante et en larmes. Il sentit les grains de la culpabilité s'enraciner dans sa poitrine. Il savait bien qu'il avait été prompt à la juger, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Le village avait tellement souffert, Naruto avait souffert, et il avait souffert. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas être en colère ?

« C'était le choix de qui ? » demanda Naruto, y voyant une chance d'enfin connaître la vérité.

« Ce vieux pervers… » répondit-elle misérablement.

« Jiraiya-sama ? » demanda Shikamaru.

« Oui. Il m'a envoyé au Mont Myoboku. »

« Le Mont Myoboku ? » demanda le brun, surpris. « Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas revenue ? »

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? » répliqua Tsunade. « J'ai essayé chaque jour depuis qu'il m'y a envoyée ! » sanglota-t-elle avec force.

La douleur lancinante dans la poitrine de Shikamaru était la preuve de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Il arborait à présent une expression soucieuse.

« Je ne comprends pas, » déclara Naruto.

« Ce vieux fou de Jiraiya a placé un sceau de chakra sur moi pour que je ne puisse pas quitter le Mont Myoboku. »

« Quoi ? Comment ? » s'exclama le blondin.

« Il a lié mon chakra à Gamakichi pour que je ne puisse être libre qu'en l'invoquant. Il l'a fait pour m'éviter l'exécution. Ce n'était pas ma décision. »

« Tsunade-sama, je… Je suis désolé, » s'excusa Shikamaru en baissant la tête.

La concernée secoua la tête, son regard triste dirigé vers le sol. Les deux shinobi la regardèrent pleurer, impuissants, alors qu'elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait été envoyée au Mont Myoboku.

« I-Il a dit qu'il m-m'aimait, et qu'il me f-ferait revenir… Mais il… » Ses mots se perdirent alors que la peine la privait de sa voix.

Naruto posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et la mena vers un arbre abattu pour qu'elle s'asseye un moment. Shikamaru ramassa son manteau déchiré et les suivit.

« Je suis désolé que tout cela se soit produit, Baa-chan, » dit Naruto, les dents serrées.

« Il n'est plus, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle sans détour à Shikamaru.

« Jiraiya-sama a été exécuté publiquement pour tentative d'assassinat sur Danzō, » déclara solennellement Shikamaru.

« Quel crétin, tenter de se faire Danzō seul, » marmonna-t-elle avec amertume.

« Je suis désolé, » souffla le kishi, le regard bas.

Ils restèrent silencieux, à penser à leurs problèmes. Le chaos autour d'eux se calma progressivement tandis que les shinobi de Takigakure commençaient à nettoyer le champ de bataille et à porter assistance aux blessés.

Naruto balaya du regard les dommages causés par ses jutsu et grimaça. Il savait que cela aurait pu être pire, mais cela le réconfortait peu à cet instant. Il tenait énormément à Takigakure, et voulait de tout son être le protéger, mais avec cette guerre à venir, le pouvait-il ?

_« Rien… Je ne peux rien faire… »_ pensa-t-il, les poings étroitement serrés.

Shikamaru, les mains pressées contre ses genoux, fixaient les brins d'herbe sous ses pieds. _« Et maintenant ? »_ se demanda-t-il. Après tout ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus quoi faire, mais il devait vite se décider, car Naruto avait déjà fait son choix. Il avait choisi Shizuku. Le brun soupira. Il ne voulait pas partir, mais il ne pouvait supporter de le voir avec elle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il serra les poings.

_« Et maintenant ? » _se demanda-t-il misérablement une fois de plus.

Les larmes de Tsunade avaient commencé à sécher, mais son chagrin n'avait pas diminué. Elle aurait presque préféré rester dans l'ombre. Elle aurait préféré croire que Jiraiya était en vie et l'avait abandonnée, plutôt que croire qu'il était mort en la protégeant, bien qu'elle eût su que cela serait la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait.

_« Tsunade, désolé de t'avoir laissée seule autrefois. J'aurais préféré être resté avec toi. »_

_« Tais-toi ! On dirait que tu me fais des adieux ! Je n'irai nulle part, idiot. »_

_« Je te ferai revenir, je te le promets. »_

_Tsunade écarquilla les yeux lorsque Gamakichi lui saisit les jambes et se prépara à partir. Ses yeux d'ambre ne quittèrent pas Jiraiya une seule seconde. Il se tenait le bras tendu, lui adressant un pouce en l'air dans une attitude de « mec cool ». Elle essaya de parler, mais rien ne sortit… Elle tenta de bouger, mais son corps lutta contre elle. Son chakra avait été scellé au moment où Gamakichi lui avait touché les jambes._

_Elle ne put rien faire tandis que les bruits de pas se faisaient plus forts… mais sa voix lui revint finalement._

_« Jiraiya… je… »_

_« Gamakichi, sors-la d'ici ! » s'écria le Sannin alors que les membres de la Racine arrivaient avec Danz__ō__._

_« Jiraiya, tu la protèges ? » demanda celui-ci avec un sourire mauvais._

_« Oui. »_

_« Nooon ! Arrête, Jiraiya ! »_

_« Gamakichi ! Emmène-la ! » cria l'ermite par-dessus son épaule._

_« La punition pour la trahison est la mort, tu sais, » déclara leur ennemi._

_« Ça vaut le coup si c'est pour protéger la femme que j'aime, » répondit Jiraiya, se sachant perdu car plusieurs autres membres de la Racine étaient arrivés en renfort._

Ce fût les derniers mots que Tsunade entendit avant que Gamakichi ne les transportent au Mont Myoboku. Tsunade pleura des semaines durant, sachant au fond d'elle que Jiraiya était parti. Cependant, elle attendit. Elle attendit qu'il la ramène, mais il ne le fit jamais, et elle savait à présent qu'il n'était plus. Ses yeux se fermèrent étroitement pour retenir les larmes.

_« Jiraiya baka… »_

Chacun abandonné à leurs conflits intérieurs, ils ne remarquèrent pas que Himatsu se tenait devant eux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge dans l'espoir de gagner l'attention de Naruto.

« Excusez-moi, Naruto-sama… »

Le blondin et les deux autres furent brutalement tirés de leurs pensées et fixèrent le jeune shinobi devant eux. Shikamaru se souvint de lui immédiatement comme étant le frère de Shizuku.

« Himatsu, je croyais que tu étais avec Tenteki-san ? »

« Il m'a renvoyé vous aider ici, » répondit timidement le garçon.

« Je vois. »

Himatsu semblait nerveux à l'idée de s'être vu confier par son sensei la protection et l'assistance de Naruto en son absence. Il ressentait le poids de la responsabilité sur ses épaules, et elles en tremblaient.

« Aie un peu plus confiance en toi-même, » lui dit Naruto.

Le jeune shinobi sourit faiblement. Il aurait dû se douter que son Kage lui faisait totalement confiance. Il soupira de soulagement.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il informé le Seigneur Shibuki de cet incident ? » demanda-t-il.

Le regard de Naruto tomba sur le sol pendant un instant, mais il se reprit vite pour le bien de Himatsu. Il ne voulait pas qu'il croie qu'il ne pouvait pas lui poser de questions, car ce n'était pas son genre. Le titre de Kage le changeait peu dans le domaine des formalités, bien que tout le monde se comportât de façon formelle avec lui.

« Non, mais je le ferai, » répondit-il solennellement.

« Que voudriez-vous que je fasse ? » demanda Himatsu, prêt à suivre n'importe quel ordre.

« Supervise le nettoyage, et assiste Shizuku avec les blessés, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Hai, Naruto-sama, » répondit-il en faisant une courbette, faisant grimacer Naruto à cause de sa formalité.

Himatsu partit rapidement, avide de faire plaisir à son Kage et se faire un bon travail pour Tenteki.

« On dirait que tout le monde te respecte beaucoup ici, » commenta Tsunade.

« Je n'ai rien demandé, » répondit Naruto.

« Que savent-ils de toi exactement ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Ils savent que je suis le Jinchūriki à Neuf Queues, si c'est ce que tu demandes. »

« Désolée, je voulais juste savoir s'ils… t'acceptaient vraiment. »

« C'est rien. »

Ils restèrent à nouveau assis dans un silence inconfortable. Les pensées de Shikamaru le rongeaient. Que devait-il faire ? Il supportait à peine d'être assis dans cette atmosphère malaisée.

« Bon, dis m'en plus sur le Takikage précédent. Tu as dit qu'il était malade ? » demanda Tsunade, voulant aider si elle le pouvait.

Le ninja aux Ombres cessa de suivre la conversation des deux blonds et s'éloigna lentement, se rappelant tout ce qui s'était produit avant l'attaque du ninja à l'Encre et la réapparition de Tsunade. Il boîta jusqu'au bord de la rivière et laissa l'eau fraîche courir sur sa cheville qui le lançait. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

« Pourquoi la vie est-elle si pénible pour moi ? » murmura-t-il sur un ton abattu.

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi Naruto l'avait-il amené ici ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il choisisse Shizuku ? Pourquoi était-il encore là ? Pourquoi Naruto hurlait-il de désespoir lorsqu'il était en danger ? C'était cela en particulier qui ne faisait que le rendre un peu plus confus.

« Tu es aussi blessé. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et vit Shizuku qui le surplombait. Son cœur se serra en la voyant se pencher vers lui. Il tourna la tête, refusant de regarder celle qui détenait le cœur du blondin. Sa vue faisait souffrir le sien. Qu'avait-elle de plus que lui à part leur évidente différence physique ? La souffrance dans son cœur céda la place à la haine et à la jalousie.

« J'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Va-t-en, » répondit-il froidement en se levant maladroitement et en commençant à s'éloigner.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On n'a pas besoin de moi ici, alors je m'en vais. »

La gamine lui barra le chemin en lui faisant les gros yeux. « Tu vas partir sans rien dire à Naruto ? »

« Il n'y plus rien à dire… Il t'a choisie, » acheva difficilement le brun en la poussant sur le côté.

« Il m'a repoussée, baka ! » lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il la dépassait. « Il t'a choisi, _toi_ ! » finit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

Shikamaru fit volte-face. Il devait voir son visage pour savoir si elle mentait. Elle devait mentir. Après tout, il l'avait vue l'embrasser et même l'enlacer près de l'arbre. Naruto lui avait _rendu_ son étreinte. Il ne l'avait pas rejetée. Ce souvenir vint se rire de lui et des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux.

« Je t'ai vue l'embrasser, » répliqua-t-il.

« C'est vrai, je l'ai fait, » admit-elle en gigotant, embarrassée.

« Alors pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je venais de lui avouer mes sentiments et il m'a repoussée… Alors je lui ai souhaité de trouver le bonheur… Avec ou _sans_ moi… » répondit-elle avec honnêteté, des larmes montant dans ses yeux bleus.

Shikamaru observa ses yeux larmoyants en rappelant de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Naruto sous l'arbre. Tout portait à croire qu'elle était sincère, mais il avait cependant toujours peur d'être déçu. Il ne pensait pas être capable de supporter que le blond ne lui retourne réellement pas ses sentiments. Après tout ce temps passé à espérer et à chercher, il ne pourrait pas accepter qu'il ne l'aime pas. Il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et se sentit immédiatement en conflit avec lui-même.

« Tu me crois toujours pas ? » demanda Shizuku, son regard inébranlablement planté dans le sien.

« Pas vraiment, » concéda-t-il.

« Eh ben tu le sauras jamais si tu t'en vas ! » rétorqua-t-elle avec colère.

Ses mots le transpercèrent. Il essayait de fuir Naruto plutôt que de lui faire face. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il prenait le chemin le plus facile, même s'il aurait préféré de beaucoup avoir une vie paisible et sans souci. Il soupira avant de reprendre la parole. Son regard était toujours fixé sur la rivière, détourné de Shizuku.

« T'es pénible. Contente-toi de soigner ma cheville. »

Elle acquiesça et se mit au travail sur le champ. Elle ne savait pas s'il allait partir directement après ou pas, mais elle le guérit quand même en espérant qu'il irait voir Naruto. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux même si cela signifiait qu'elle serait seule. Elle se dépêcha de finir, sachant qu'il y avait encore plusieurs autres personnes qui avaient besoin de soin.

« J'ai terminé, » marmonna-t-elle, ne sachant toujours pas si elle avait bien fait de l'aider.

Shikamaru fit tourner sa cheville et la testa pour vérifier que tout allait bien avant d'appuyer tout son poids dessus. Il resta silencieux dans l'espoir que Shizuku partirait tout simplement, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle resta là, attendant calmement, ce qui semblait être dur pour elle.

« Merci, » finit par dire le brun, espérant qu'elle s'en irait.

« Tu vas quand même partir ? »

Le génie réfléchit un moment avant de lui répondre. À cet instant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, ou même ce qu'il devait faire. À peine quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de partir loin du blond, mais l'avait-il sérieusement voulu ? Tout ce temps où il comptait partir, sa poitrine lui avait fait mal et son corps était lourd, semblant lutter contre ses mouvements. Donc, avait-il vraiment voulu partir ? Il secoua la tête et décida de rester plus longtemps car il avait besoin de savoir.

« Ça va sans doute être pénible, mais je crois que je vais encore rester un peu, » déclara-t-il.

Shizuku fit un petit sourire et s'en alla soigner les autres blessés. Il attendit une seconde ou deux avant de retourner là où Naruto et Tsunade discutaient.

« Shikamaru, où étais-tu ? » demanda ce dernier, interrompant sa conversation avec la Sannin.

« J'étais faire soigner ma cheville, » mentit-il.

Il remarqua l'expression soulagée qui passa sur le visage de Naruto et cela le fit sourire.

« Il est probable que Takigakure devienne à présent une cible de Danzō, » déclara gravement Tsunade.

Naruto se renfrogna et Shikamaru sentit son estomac se nouer, sachant qu'il avait mené la Racine droit à lui.

« Je sais, » répondit celui-ci.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda la kunoichi.

Shikamaru observa le visage du blondin et sentit instantanément son cœur s'emballer. Il espérait qu'il ne préparait rien d'irréfléchi.

« Aucune idée, mais je suis certain que des négociations ne donneraient rien. Surtout après aujourd'hui. »

« C'est ma faute si tu as été découvert, et je jure que je vais trouver une solution, » déclara le brun, le regard résolu. « Concentre-toi sur le village, s'il-te-plaît, » ajouta-t-il.

« Je devais finir par être découvert, donc tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Je veux quand même aider. »

« Moi aussi, je voudrais aider autant que je le peux, » le rejoignit Tsunade.

« Baa-chan… Tu es sûre ? L'Ermite Pas Net a donné sa vie pour te protéger… »

« Je ne peux pas me cacher plus longtemps alors que Danzō corrompt Konoha et brise les traités de paix qu'on s'est donné tant de mal à forger ! »

« Très bien. Si vous voulez aider tous les deux, c'est génial, mais restaurer la paix à Konoha n'est pas ma première priorité. Protéger mon village, oui. »

« On dirait que nos deux objectifs sont entrelacés, dans ce cas, » répondit Tsunade.

Naruto acquiesça et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Shikamaru pour connaître sa réponse.

« Ça va être galère, mais j'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, » acheva-t-il avec un soupir.


	17. The Responsibility of a Kage

**Genre :** Romance/Angst.

**Pairing :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change II »,_ suite de _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**, que j'ai également traduite. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur : **Et voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois, une longue attente pour cause de vie bien remplie, je n'ai fini mon année scolaire qu'il n'y a trois semaines. J'aurais pu publier ce chapitre plus vite, mais je me suis dit que, l'auteure n'en ayant pas encore publié un nouveau après celui-ci, prendre mon temps serait peut-être mieux, car vous allez devoir attendre un temps indéterminé et indépendant de ma volonté pour avoir la suite. Merci à **dragon-en, hathor2** et **LicyLie** pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'à **Kahorineko, Akahi, dragon-en, mariaco, Petite Emeraude** et** Rozenn2356** pour avoir mis cette histoire en Alert, à **Cello-no-Tenshi, naiika, Bron-Yr-Aur, dragon-en, Keyioo, Rozenn2356 **et** Petite Emeraude** pour l'avoir mise en Favorite, et pour finir à **dragon-en** de m'avoir ajouté en Favorite Author. Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre ! :) Et ça serait gentil de poster un petit commentaire à la fin. ^-^

* * *

**Seizième chapitre : **_« La responsabilité d'un Kage » (The Responsibility of a Kage)_

« Temari, vas-tu arrêter de piétiner ? » demanda sèchement le marionnettiste. « C'est déjà assez dur à supporter d'être enfermé dans cette cellule, » poursuivit-il sur un ton agacé.

La kunoichi blonde tourna des yeux plissés vers son frère. Son corps était tendu par la colère et la frustration. Elle cessa cependant de faire les cents pas. La « cellule », comme la fratrie du Sable la nommait, était en réalité un petit bureau dépourvu de fenêtre dans la tour du Kage. La pièce ne possédait qu'une porte, surveillée par deux gardes.

« Eh bien, que _voudrais_-tu que je fasse ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

« J'aimerais que tu- » s'apprêta à renchérir Kankuro, avant d'être interrompu.

« La ferme, tous les deux, » énonça la voix monotone de Gaara d'un coin de la pièce.

Temari et Kankura s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et tournèrent le regard vers leur frère. La sœur fut la première à parler.

« Mais Gaara, le Conseil, ils... »

« Je sais, » répondit-il, indifférent à la situation _en apparence._

« Mais... » recommença Temari.

« Je suis ici de mon plein gré, et si je voulais sortir, ce serait facile. Pour l'instant, je coopère avec le Conseil, » expliqua-t-il fermement.

« Ils t'ont fait enfermer comme un criminel, » fit remarquer Kankuro avec colère.

« Quelqu'un a tenté d'attenter à la vie de Gaara ! L'aurais-tu déjà oublié ? » s'enquit nûment Temari.

« Il peut s'occuper de lui-même. Ils n'ont pas besoin de le traiter comme ça ! C'est le Kage, merde, pas un enfant, » protesta le marionnettiste.

« Je sais, mais imagine le chaos que cela produirait à Suna s'il arrivait quelque chose à Gaara maintenant, » dit la blonde, les yeux baissés.

« Ouvre les yeux ! Le Conseil essaye juste de contrôler Gaara, pas de le protéger ! » s'écria Kankuro. « Entrer en guerre contre Konoha est une chose que les Anciens veulent depuis longtemps. »

Temari écarquilla les yeux face à l'emportement de son frère et fixa le sol. Elle suspectait que ce fût le cas, mais elle espérait qu'utiliser cette situation à leur « avantage » n'était pas l'objectif final du Conseil, bien que cela ne bénéficierait en rien à Suna, elle le savait. Les Anciens et le Conseil n'avaient jamais vraiment approuvé l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha. Elle espérait que le Conseil avait vraiment les meilleurs intérêts du village et de son frère à cœur.

« Il dit vrai, » laissa tomber ce dernier dans leur silence.

Kankuro et Temari se tournèrent lentement pour lui faire face, venant de se souvenir qu'il était visiblement toujours dans la pièce alors qu'ils se disputaient au sujet de la situation et de lui.

« Alors pourquoi on les laisse faire ? » demanda le marionnettiste.

« On ne les laisse pas, » murmura l'autre jeune homme.

« Ah non ? » fit Kankuro, l'air confus.

« Non, nous attendons, » répondit Gaara, comme si c'était évident.

Temari fit un rictus, comprenant finalement où le maître des Sables voulait en venir, mais Kankuro semblait toujours ne pas saisir la situation.

« Penses-tu que tu pourrais élaborer un peu ? » s'enquit-il sur un ton clairement frustré.

« Idiot, parle à voix basse, » murmura sèchement la kunoichi blonde en regardant en direction de la porte.

Gaara ne prit pas la peine de tourner son regard tandis que la poignée crissait alors qu'on la tournait. En fait, le Kazekage fit un sourire en coin alors que sa fratrie adoptait sur le champ une pose défensive. Par le passé, il s'était demandé pourquoi ils voulaient toujours le protéger alors qu'il possédait sa propre défense impénétrable. À présent, grâce à Naruto, il comprenait pourquoi. C'étaient leurs liens qui les rendaient si protecteurs. Il sourit intérieurement.

_« Je vais arranger les choses, Naruto, » _pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

Kankuro et Temari observèrent la porte s'ouvrir et Neji entrer dans la pièce en charriant deux gardes.

« Ils sont juste inconscients, » dit ce dernier pour rassurer la kunoichi, dont le corps laissait transparaître qu'elle était en colère pour ses camarades vaincus.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Gaara.

« Tout le monde attend, Kazekage-sama. »

L'ancien Jinchuuriki fit un geste de la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

« Gaara, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Kankuro.

« Je protège Suna _et_ Konoha, » confessa le jeune Kage avec un sourire trop sûr de lui.

Sa fratrie sourit à ses mots. Maintenir la paix entre les deux villages signifiait tant après les nombreuses années durant lesquelles Suna avait souffert de la guerre.

« Quel est le plan, Gaara ? » demanda Temari, bien que son ton révélât qu'elle était irritée de ne pas déjà être dans la confidence. Elle pouvait comprendre que son cadet n'ait rien révélé à Kankuro à propos de son plan, mais à elle ? Elle était plus que capable de garder un secret.

« Oui, comment vas-tu protéger deux villages qui se sont déjà déclaré la guerre ? » s'enquit le marionnettiste.

« Par tous les moyens nécessaires, » répondit Gaara.

« Allons-y. »

« Hai. Par ici, Kazekage-sama, » répondit Neji en les menant hors de la pièce.

« Nous allons porter assistance à la résistance de Konoha, » déclara le maître des Sables.

Une fois sortis de la pièce où ils avaient été tenus captifs durant plusieurs jours, ils rencontrèrent Hinata, qui avait monté la garde.

« R-Rien à signaler, Neji-kun. »

Celui-ci acquiesça et lui fit signe de prendre la tête du cortège tandis qu'il se plaçait en fin de file. Les deux Hyūga avaient activé leur kekkei genkai à leur maximum tandis qu'ils se trouvaient à mi-chemin de la planque de la résistance. Kankuro se plaignit quelques fois de ne pas avoir besoin de gardes du corps, jusqu'à ce que Temari lui explique que cela passerait mieux si jamais Neji et Hinata mettaient hors-jeu quiconque les surprendrait dans leur fuite. Ils pouvaient non seulement les neutraliser sans les blesser, mais de plus, lors d'un interrogatoire, cela donnerait l'impression qu'ils avaient été kidnappés plutôt que s'être échappés.

« Je le savais... » grommela Kankuro.

La majorité du reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la périphérie de Suna. Ils se tenaient au milieu d'une vaste mer de sable. Gaara leva les bras et révéla un passage souterrain en déplaçant le sable devant eux. Hinata soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il se referma derrière eux.

« Je subodore que cette cachette a été utile à la résistance ? »

« Hn, » acquiesça Neji.

Le Hyūga les mena le long du couloir jusqu'à une large pièce adaptée aux réunions. Tout le monde était assis et attendait son retour et celui de Hinata. Dans un coin, un homme masqué était appuyé contre un mur, attendant en silence. Il portait un uniforme de la Racine.

La plupart d'entre eux discutait avec Sakura en attendant que les Hyūga reviennent avec Gaara. Lee, protecteur, était assis à côté de la jeune femme dont le ventre avait enflé jusqu'à sa limite.

La main de cette dernière reposait tranquillement sur son estomac. Elle allait devenir mère d'un jour à l'autre à présent. D'abord, cela l'avait effrayée, car la guerre avait commencé, mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ces derniers jours, elle se sentait confiante à l'idée de devenir parent. Elle n'avait cependant pas eu autant d'assurance au début.

Peut-être était-ce la conviction de Lee qu'elle serait une bonne mère qui l'avait aidée à prendre confiance en elle.

* * *

_Sakura était assise dans la pièce que la résistance utilisait pour soigner les blessés. Elle se trouvait face à une table qui lui servait de bureau et de poste de travail. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun blessé à ce moment. Elle restait dans cette pièce pour travailler sur des pilules du soldat et des antidotes, bien qu'elle n'avançât pas beaucoup._

_Ses yeux étaient pleins d'incertitude et elle frottait inconsciemment son ventre. Alors que les mois passaient, elle se demandait si elle ferait une bonne mère. Certaines personnes n'avaient pas l'instinct maternel, et elle ne s'était jamais vue comme ce genre de femmes._

_Elle se considérait comme quelqu'un de dévoué, mais maternel ? Non... Maternel n'était pas un trait de personnalité qu'elle se serait assigné._

_Sakura soupira, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège, avant de se forcer à se lever et à quitter la pièce en se traînant vers la salle de réunion. Lee était assis autour de la table avec Kiba et Ino. Les autres n'étaient pas encore revenus de leurs rondes._

_Lee regarda Sakura s'asseoir, les yeux baissés. Il avait remarqué que quelques chose la travaillait depuis plusieurs semaines, mais peu importe ses tentatives, le ninja aux sourcils broussailleux n'avait pas réussi à lui remonter le moral. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir un jour échoué à faire rire quelqu'un. Même lorsqu'il voulait être sérieux, les gens se gaussaient généralement de lui. Aussi se sentit-il misérable de ne pas réussir à la rasséréner._

_Il resta silencieux, à l'instar de la jeune femme. Kiba remarqua à peine l'ambiance maussade qui s'installa, mais Ino gigota inconfortablement._

_« C'est quoi ton problème cette fois, Grand Front ? »_

_« Rien, je suis juste fatiguée, » sourit-elle faiblement en espérant que la jeune Yamanaka ne chercherait pas plus loin._

_« Menteuse... Quelque chose te gêne depuis plusieurs semaines. »_

_« Non. Je suis juste exténuée, c'est tout, » insista-t-elle._

_« Ah, je vois. Tu as peur qu'une fois que tu auras un enfant, je te surpasserai en tant que kunoichi, » déclara la blonde avec une expression arrogante._

_Kiba avait saisi la moitié de la conversation et décida d'ajouter son grain de sel._

_« Je crois que tu ferais une super maman, » déclara-t-il. Puis il ajouta : « T'es toujours en train de rouspéter et de tyranniser les autres, et c'est deux traits majeurs de la personnalité des mères, ça... » acheva-t-il avec un sourire qui se fana en voyant la jeune femme se renfrogner un peu plus._

_« Euh... Ce que je voulais dire, c'est... Euh... » bégaya le maître-chien pour essayer de se rattraper._

_« Idiot, » souffla Ino en regardant la table._

_« Ce que Kiba essayait de dire est qu'on te voit tous un peu comme une maman parce que tu prends soin de nous, » expliqua Lee._

_« Vraiment ? » fit la concernée._

_« Oui, » répondit l'expert en taijutsu._

_« Merci, Lee... » répondit-elle, se sentant mieux._

* * *

« Sakura, tu devrais te reposer, » lui rappela Ino.

« Je suis capable de supporter un meeting, » rétorqua la concernée.

Après cela, le Kazekage pénétra dans la pièce et le silence tomba. Le membre de la Racine qui était adossé au mur s'avança le premier avec son information.

« Kazekage-sama, je possède une bonne quantité d'informations concernant Danzō et le massacre des Uchiha, » annonça l'homme masqué.

« Le massacre des Uchiha ? » s'exclama Kiba alors qu'il n'avait pas la parole, comme à son habitude.

« Oui. Il semblerait que Danzō était le cerveau derrière tout cela, » continua-t-il d'exposer.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Temari avec curiosité.

« Il a volé le Sharingan de chaque Uchiha pour l'implanter dans son propre corps, ses bras pour être plus précis. »

« Beurk... C'est dégoûtant ! » grimaça Kiba.

« Impossible. À quoi lui serviraient tous ces Sharingan, qui plus est dans ses bras ? » interjeta Sakura avec incrédulité.

« Il semblerait qu'il ait développé un jutsu qui les utilise, » révéla l'homme masqué.

« Oh non... C'est mauvais... Toutes ces femmes forcées à porter la descendance de Sasuke... Il veut les utiliser pour son jutsu... Son pouvoir pourrait doubler ou tripler. » Les autres se tournèrent pour regarder Ino tandis qu'elle parlait.

« Hmm, mais pourquoi ? Il est déjà très puissant... Pourquoi se donner du mal à collecter plus de Sharingan ?» demanda Neji.

« Les Sharingan qu'il possède commencent à se dégrader, ils s'aveuglent... Il est affaibli pour le moment. »

Gaara se contenta d'écouter et permit aux autres de poser des questions. Il ressentait déjà une sensation de terreur face à ces nouvelles. Des Sharingan dans ses bras. Des femmes contraintes à porter les enfants de Sasuke. Les choses avaient l'air d'aller très mal, à l'exception de son actuel état de faiblesse, quoiqu'il fût toujours plus fort qu'eux malgré cela.

Le jeune Kazekage avait espéré que son informateur leur apporterait de bonnes nouvelles, ce qu'il avait fait d'une façon. Les Sharingan de Danzō étaient sur le déclin. Ses jutsu en seraient considérablement affaiblis, faisait de ce moment celui d'attaquer, mais seraient-ils assez forts pour le vaincre ?

« Nous devons frapper tant qu'il est faible, » déclara Neji. « Nous n'aurons peut-être pas d'autre chance. »

Gaara acquiesça avant de répondre : « Je suis d'accord avec toi. As-tu d'autres informations à rapporter ? » demanda-t-il à l'informateur.

« Oui. Apparemment, Uzumaki Naruto et Nara Shikamaru ont été trouvés par Danzō dans le Village de la Cascade. »

_« Naruto-kun... » _pensa Hinata avec un sourire discret.

« Il l'a trouvé alors, » constata Ino en souriant.

« Ino, c'était certain qu'il le trouverait, » répondit Chōji.

« Danzō a-t-il déjà attaqué Takigakure ? »

« Naruto a protégé le village de sa première attaque, mais je sais que Danzō prépare une contre-attaque. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai à reporter de cette attaque : le Hokage, Tsunade, était également présent. »

« Tsunade-sama est en vie ? » s'écria Sakura.

« Comment ? » demanda Ino.

« Même Danzō _semble _ignorer cela. »

« Bon travail, » le félicita Gaara en assimilant toutes ces informations.

« Merci, » répondit l'homme masqué, avant de faire une courbette et de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

_« Naruto... Tu es vraiment vivant, » _songea le maître des Sables avec soulagement.

Tout le monde avait accueilli la nouvelle à peu près de la même façon. Apprendre que Naruto avait survécu leur avait remonté le moral à tous et l'atmosphère semblait se détendre. Le fait que Tsunade fût en réalité en vie les avait d'abord déstabilisés, mais elle serait une alliée de poids sur laquelle compter dans tous les cas. Ils étaient également heureux que Shikamaru ait trouvé le blondin.

« A-Ano, Gaara-sama, ne devrions-nous pas envoyer quelques membres à Takigakure pour protéger Naruto ? » s'enquit Hinata sans faire de détour.

Le Kazekage y réfléchit un court instant, mais il ne voyait pas comment réaliser cela. Il remarqua la crainte dans les traits de la jeune fille. Même dans ses yeux sans teinte, ses émotions étaient facilement lisibles.

« Nous ne pouvons nous séparer de personne en ce moment. »

« Hinata, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Naruto, » affirma Ino.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda la jeune femme blonde dont le sourire ne flanchait pas.

« Shikamaru est avec lui, » dit-elle.

« Sans parler de Tsunade, » ajouta Sakura.

L'héritière Hyūga acquiesça.

« Alors Gaara, c'est quoi le plan ? » demanda Kankuro.

La question du marionnettiste définit l'atmosphère du reste de la réunion. Le groupe passa de heureux pour Naruto et Shikamaru à mortellement sérieux par rapport à leur mission à venir. Tout en dépendait, ils ne pouvaient pas échouer.

― Takigakure ―

Plusieurs heures avaient passé depuis l'attaque du ninja à l'Encre sur Takigakure, et le village commençait à se calmer, mais la guerre menaçait au dessus de leur tête. Seul le temps leur dirait s'ils s'en sortiraient.

Shikamaru était assis adossé à l'arbre au centre du village. Il se demandait pourquoi la vie lui en faisait baver, et pourquoi il continuait à faire des promesses si pénibles au blond malgré cela. Le brun soupira en y songeant.

_« C'est ma faute si tu as été découvert, et je jure que je vais trouver une solution, » déclara le brun, le regard résolu. « Concentre-toi sur le village, s'il-te-plaît, » ajouta-t-il._

_« Magnifique. Et maintenant, je fais ça comment ? »_ se demanda le surdoué.

Même pour lui, ça faisait beaucoup. Il soupira derechef, puis se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Shibuki, où Naruto se trouvait.

Ce dernier était assis derrière le bureau du Takigakure et compulsait les rapports les plus récents des patrouilles de frontière et des missions.

« Takikage-sama... » La voix de Tenteki tira Naruto de ses pensées et de la paperasse.

Le Takikage « par intérim » vit à son regard que son équipe de poursuite avait fait chou blanc.

« Nous avons été pris dans une embuscade de l'ANBU de Konoha. Personne n'a été tué, mais on m'a donné ce parchemin à vous remettre. »

Naruto tendit la main pour le saisir en regardant Tenteki avec hésitation.

« Pardonnez-moi, Naruto-sama. J'ai lu la lettre, » confessa l'homme avec culpabilité. « Elle vient du Hokage, Danzō. Vous ne pouvez pas la lire. S'il-vous-plaît. »

L'ancien ninja de la Feuille s'empara du morceau de papier sans un mot. Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine. S'agissait-il déjà d'une déclaration formelle de guerre ? Il scanna la missive du regard et comprit pourquoi Tenteki ne voulait pas qu'il la lise. Naruto fit un demi-sourire, mais ce n'était pas un sourire de joie ou de soulagement, mais de tristesse et de responsabilité.

« Quelqu'un d'autre l'a-t-il lue ? » s'enquit-il avec gravité.

« Non, juste moi, » répondit Tenteki, abattu.

« Tenteki-san, je vous ordonne de ne pas parler à personne de ce que vous avez lu dans cette lettre. C'est compris ? » dit Naruto sur un ton solennel.

« Mais... Vous ne pouvez pas envisager ça ? » tenta de le raisonner Tenteki.

Le blondin leva la main pour lui intimer le silence, qui se rappela rapidement son rang.

« Vous ne _devez_ en parler à personne, » réitéra-t-il, de l'autorité transparaissant dans sa voix.

« Hai, Takikage-sama, » répondit solennellement son subordonné.

« Je suis désolé, » ajouta Naruto. « C'est mon devoir de- »

Ses mots se perdirent lorsqu'un coup se fit entendre à la porte. Le brun ouvrit et entra lentement. Shikamaru remarqua le regard de Tenteki et son cœur s'alourdit.

« Tenteki-san, prenez une heure ou deux de repos, puis prenez une équipe et partez faire une patrouille de frontière, » ordonna l'hôte du Neuf-Queues.

Le concerné acquiesça. « Si quelqu'un est blessé, amenez-les à Dame Tsunade ou Shizuku, » ajouta Naruto tandis que l'homme quitta la pièce.

« Hai, » répondit-il en fermant la porte.

_« L'équipe de poursuite a dû échouer, » _pensa maussadement Shikamaru.

« Naruto, j'ai besoin d'avoir accès aux sorties secrètes de ton village pour le plan d'évacuation. »

Le blondin fouilla le bureau jusqu'à trouver ce que le jeune Nara lui demandait. Ce dernier l'observa avec inquiétude. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il semblait trop calme pour quelqu'un qui portait le poids d'un village entier sur ses épaules.

« Naruto, ça va ? »

« Je dois aller bien pour mon village, » répondit celui-ci en souriant.

Quelque chose dans cette réponse fit accélérer le cœur de Shikamaru, et son estomac fit une embardée. Le regard de Naruto le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise. Il se demandait quelles sombres nouvelles Tenteki avait bien pu lui apporter.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a été gravement blessé ? »

« Heureusement, personne n'a été tué, » répondit Naruto.

« C'est un soulagement, » poursuivit le kishi en tentant de faire parler le blond, espérant ainsi se frayer un chemin dans son esprit pour l'aider.

Le blondin acquiesça et reporta son regard sur le bureau. Tout lui tombait dessus, mais il devait le supporter, pour Takigakure, pour Shikamaru et pour Tsunade.

« Fais-moi savoir quand tu auras élaboré un plan et je demanderai une réunion avec le Seigneur Shibuki. »

« Oui... Je le ferai, » répondit le ninja des Ombres en partant réfléchir à un plan, ce qui n'était pas aisé car ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir au regard inquiet du blond.

Shikamaru se posa dans un bureau provisoire que Himatsu avait mis en place pour lui avant d'aller faire un contrôle des dégâts et de remettre de l'ordre après l'attaque du ninja à l'Encre. Il aurait pu travailler chez Naruto, mais Himatsu avait tenu à lui créer un espace de travail.

Après un moment à passer la paperasse au crible, ses yeux tombèrent sur les cartes du village. Il y avait au moins quatre tracés d'évacuation utilisables pour éloigner les civils, mais la question était « pour les amener où ? »

Peut-être Suna pourrait-il les aider, mais ce serait un voyage dangereux. Shikamaru soupira et continua à imaginer divers scénarios.

Naruto quitta son bureau pour aller parler à Shibuki. Son cœur battait furieusement. Shibuki serait-il déçu de lui ? Est-ce que le stress amené par ces nouvelles empirerait son état ? Il n'en savait vraiment rien, mais Shibuki avait le droit de connaître la situation du village. Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il se tint derrière la porte et attendit que son cœur se calme, même si cela ne marcha pas vraiment. Les battements se firent juste moins intenses. Il toqua doucement, espérant à moitié que Shibuki ne répondrait pas.

« Entrez. »

Naruto entra, la tête basse. Le visage de Shibuki s'affaissa en le voyant ainsi.

« Seigneur Shibuki, je suis désolé, » dit le blondin d'une voix étranglée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda l'homme allité.

« Le Hokage, Danzō, a découvert que j'étais ici et a envoyé quelqu'un attaquer le village. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, » répondit Shibuki à Naruto, qui s'agenouilla près de son lit.

« Mais... Je... » bredouilla le jeune homme.

« As-tu protégé ce village avec tout ton cœur ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! C'est MON village ! » répondit Naruto avec véhémence.

« Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas ta faute, » affirma Shibuki en souriant et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le rythme cardiaque de Naruto se stabilisa et son regard sembla devenir plus calme. Shibuki n'était finalement pas déçu de lui.

« Je vais organiser une réunion ici pour les préparatifs de guerre, » annonça le jeune Kage en sortant de la pièce.

Shibuki acquiesça en réponse. L'idée de son village allant en guerre contre Konoha l'effrayait, mais si Naruto était là, tout irait bien. Il croyait en lui.


End file.
